


Love Out Loud 4

by BackseatGaffer



Series: Love Out Loud [4]
Category: Sports RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 72,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackseatGaffer/pseuds/BackseatGaffer
Summary: Spring 2020 on the Trinity Lutheran University campus promises to be life-changing for a number of people. The women's lacrosse team enters its second season of existence with a strong belief in being able to win the NACC and a trip to the NCAA tournament. New relationships take shape and older ones move forward in depth and purpose. Meanwhile, Deacon Schmidt is now officially with Coach Sweet, much to the joy of the students and the dismay of some of the faculty and administrators. Who rises, who falls, and who has their lives shaken to the core over the next six months? Come along for the ride.





	1. Coming Home

The holidays having passed, Trinity Lutheran University students began returning to Milwaukee to resume classes. Julie Jacobsen, as she promised Christen, flew back on Sunday the 5th so they could spend a few days together prior to the start of the semester and lacrosse practice. After re-enacting Christmas morning on Monday, the pair went out to dinner with Marc and Ally on Wednesday night at Ristorante Bartolotta in the Tosa Village before heading downtown to wander through the Holiday Lights displays in Cathedral Square and Pere Marquette Park.

**********

On Thursday afternoon, Erin, Steph, and Julie Koerner arrived at Marc's house, where they would be staying the night as the dorms didn't open until Friday at Noon. Once the ladies were settled, Marc put a couple of Papa Murphy's pizzas into the oven and the four started catching up on the holidays, as Marc hadn't spoken with Julie in close to four weeks and Erin and Steph only had briefly done so on Boxing Day along with Cali and Matt Olson.

Marc (to Julie): Erin told me things were a little tense with your elders on Christmas but that you had gotten Matt over with them, sort of. Anything new since then?

Julie: My dad has talked with our bishop about allowing him to do a part-time vicarage alongside his current job in case Ordain Women Now are successful at getting approval at the next LCMS General Assembly for women to be eligible for additional professional positions in the denomination that currently can only be held by men. His idea is that he'd like to move over to the chaplain's job at the high school once he gets his ordination.

Marc: Nothing wrong with that, but does he really WANT to be a chaplain, or is this a way to chest-thump a little by joining your grandfather and great-uncle as part of the LCMS' all-male clergy?

Julie: Honestly, I think it's the latter. He has always felt his road onto the roster was a little bit inferior to that of his dad and doing the vicarage to get his ordination will resolve that. It also allows him to hold that bit of position over my mom and myself, that we can't do what he does.

Erin: Seems to be a bit wrong-headed.

Steph: My mom grew up in the LCC, which is Canada's version of LCMS, so she saw the same kind of machismo and bravado from the young men who were lining up to enter the pastorate. This is also why she's had a slight problem with my desire to be a rostered leader in the ELCIC/ELCA, because to her it's not something women are "supposed to do". My dad has been nothing but supportive about it and was instrumental, along with Marc, in helping me ace my interview with Wilfrid Laurier's chaplain and ultimately be accepted into candidacy by the Greater Milwaukee Synod of the ELCA.

Marc: How are the parents, Steph?

Steph: Dad's good. Excited for the opportunity we have to host National Gathering next winter. He says he will push Pastor Sig (Schofield, WLU's chaplain) to consider sending a contingent to Milwaukee. Mom is, well, Mom. Still having to wear her down bit by bit to see that I am happy as all hell with school, ministry, lacrosse, and Erin.

Julie: So Trinity's hosting?

Marc: Yes, along with UW-Milwaukee and Marquette. We get first listing and are responsible for it coming off, with the other two LCMs taking their cues and assignments from us. Cali wants to make a dedicated effort to engage the LCMS ministries at those two schools as well as reach out to Wisconsin Lutheran and Concordia-Chicago about National Gathering. One thing that I'll be bringing up on Monday at PMA is that Bishop Emerson is expecting us to be in the parishes on Sundays plugging the event and attempting to raise logistical support from them. We'll discuss how much I can reasonably expect from everyone given the number of athletes in the organization, but all of our leaders will need to do their part.

Erin: We hear ya, XP.

Marc chuckled. "Still going to stick with that nickname for me?"

Steph: Heck yeah! It's better than calling you Mad Dog.

Marc: I suppose you're right.

Julie: What does XP stand for?

Steph: Expansion Pack, like you'd have for your computer's operating system. For Erin and I, Marc is the Trinity extension of fatherly wisdom that our own dads supply when we're at home.

Julie: Can I use it as well, sort-of-maybe Uncle Marc?

Marc: You that confident you can keep my man-child of a nephew tamed and that you want to put up with his self-serving attitude?

Julie: I've seen how Ally keeps YOU in line, and I think I have the resolve to do that with Matt. Speaking of her, where is she tonight?

Marc: She's home with Aubrey. Between their trips over the holidays and Ally being here a few nights, they haven't spent much time together the last three, four weeks. You'll get to see her tomorrow at the New Year's Redux. Did all of you find great-looking outfits for it?

Erin: I wouldn't call mine GREAT, but it's definitely me.

Marc: Which of course means it will look adorable on you.

Steph: I had Mom go shopping with me because I want to wow my girlfriend with what I'm wearing. Then maybe.....

Marc: I don't want to even THINK about what you two might have in mind for afterwards.

Julie: Max and Caitlin threw a party on New Year's Eve back home, so I'm planning to reuse my dress from that night. I promise it will make Matt think a little differently about me, if you catch my drift.

Marc: Again, I don't want ideas of my nephew and you getting hot-and-heavy running through my head. If I don't say it often enough, thank you for being part of my life as, in a way, the daughters Danielle and I never had.

The three women gathered around Marc and gave him a group hug along with pecks on the cheek from Steph and Julie and one on the nose from Erin. Marc retired to his room, allowing the other three some alone time to talk outside of his presence before they turned in.


	2. Hello, 2020!

After moving back into the dorms on Friday afternoon, Erin, Steph, Matt Olson, and Julie Koerner went with Laurie to Kopp's for lunch before she headed back to the Twin Cities. Meanwhile, Marc was meeting with Ally, Lexi, and Erica to work out their presentation at the USC Convention on Thursday.

Marc: The way I am planning to run the session is to provide an introduction of the concept of off-field bleeding into on-field and give some examples, such as Danielle's illness and passing and its effect on Erin, mental struggles that creep into one's play, and responsibilities at home or away from school which create a work/life imbalance and affect an athlete's ability to perform at peak capacity. From there, I'll offer up what happened at Trinity over the past year or so and then give the floor to the three of you to present your sides of it. Be as open and honest as you want. Lexi, I know your portion will probably be the hardest to do, because you were directly involved. Be as honest as you can be, but don't feel like you have to divulge everything as some sort of public cleansing.

Lexi: I used semester break to work through what I felt comfortable saying and what I wasn't. I spent some time with Jordan talking about how my commitment to the ring affected our friendship, which I plan to reference on Thursday. I also plan to focus a bit on what happened AFTER I chose to walk away, how my on-field play exploded, finding Cameron or more precisely him finding me, and how I came clean to you and others about my activities and the forgiveness I received.

Marc: That sounds really good. We should have a chance on Wednesday to snag a room at the convention center and do a run-through of our presentation. Ally, when are you planning to do interviewing in Baltimore?

Ally: I have a couple set up for Friday before the NWSL Draft and there will be the informal chatting which happens at the Women's Soccer Mixer and after hours in the local bars and restaurants. With a semi-late departure on Sunday, I would like to do one or two that morning, when most everything around the convention is finished.

Erica: What is dress code for the Friday night banquet?

Marc: Reasonably formal. Maybe not as awe-striking as what you'd wear to tonight's New Year's Redux if you're going, but similar.

Lexi: Speaking of that, I look forward to seeing you and Coach Sweet together. Maybe your charm and passion will rub off on Cam a little.

Ally: Or maybe rub off on you and you can then stoke Cam's fire.

Erica noticed her coach's "plateau" ring and asked about it.

Erica: Did the two of you get engaged over break?

Ally: NO! We're barely out in public around Trinity and in the synod now, plus my mom is still warming to the idea of Deacon Schmidt and I together. The ring is part placeholder and part "I'm taken" to keep the barely-out-of-college bros away. In the future, if we decide to go that next step, you KNOW I'll be sporting something bigger than this. Right, Marc?

Marc: As I have told everyone who has asked, it's not an engagement or promise ring, but its size is around the maximum one would choose for a ring that wasn't meant to be used for a proposal. And Deuce, you're right, if the next step comes, the gift will be more ostentatious than what you have now.

Lexi: Your taste in jewelry is just impeccable, Deacon.

Marc: I actually had a little help in selecting this from a couple of Erin's lacrosse teammates who live near my sister and her family. They've taken Matty Boy under their wing a little and it's been a help to the rest of us who worry about him trying to emulate me.

As the meeting was breaking up, Laurie and Julie stopped by. Julie fawned slightly over Ally's ring while Laurie and Marc chatted about the financing of Spring for Matt (he was able to get additional institutional aid, but was still left with a $1500 gap for the semester, which Marc said he would cover). Marc said he would talk to Ally and some of his contacts at Trinity about work-study positions the boy could obtain. The Schmidts hugged before Laurie left, followed by Julie pecking Marc's cheek and Ally kissing him on the lips with a slight suckle, leaving him something to think about prior to tonight's party.

**********

The Melanchthon Center was decked out in black, gold, and silver as Trinity's New Year's Redux celebration got underway. Tori and Cameron volunteered to handle music and video for the event, with Corey helping out as well. After around 30 minutes of mingling, eating, and dancing, Christen took the mic and gave an official welcome to the crowd.

Christen: Welcome, Thunder patrons! I hope everyone had a wonderful semester break and are enjoying themselves so far tonight. The inspiration for this event came to me while on Thanksgiving break in Arizona. I knew that my girlfriend and I wouldn't be together over the holidays and I wanted to do something for her when she returned from Phoenix for spring semester. Hence, I talked to Deacon Schmidt and together we sort of came up with what you see in front of you. I would like to thank him for his encouragement and the rest of my committee, Abby Davidson, Brad Gustafson, and Cali Farmer, for their work in making tonight come about.

A round of applause came from those gathered and Christen handed the mic back over to Tori. Marc and Matt were leaning against one of the walls watching the proceedings when the women of their clan came over and coaxed them onto the dance floor. As "I Turn To You" played, Marc attempted to channel Jonathan Rhys Meyers' character from "Bend It Like Beckham" and his dance moves to this song from the movie, only to get a few giggles from Ally and Erin and a shaken head from Matt, who broke out a few white boy moves as a means of saving his uncle from solo embarrassment. When the song finished, Kailen walked over to the group and thanked everyone for their roles in the evening. Elsewhere in the room, Brad and Gretchen were quietly enjoying the atmosphere and being affectionate with each other.

As the clock moved toward Midnight and the ball drop, formal and informal couples sought out one another. When the clock hit one minute to twelve, Tori announced, "One minute to go!", and the strobe ball began dropping. She then pushed her brother off the stage and told him to GO GET WITH LEXI! He got to where she was standing with Jordan with about fifteen seconds to spare.

ALL: Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**********

A number of first-time experiences came to pass following the party, with Marc and Ally speculating among themselves who would and wouldn't act upon their desires and feelings to "boldly go where no one had gone before" with their persons of interest. After getting back to his house, the pair sat down on the couch and cuddled, which led to more intense actions and them heading upstairs for the night.

Back on campus, Cam and Lexi had a version of "the talk".

Lexi: Cam, I have something to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me. Why have you been holding back physically?

Cam: Well, I'm not too experienced in being around women, and I'm shy and awkward as it is. I want to show you how I feel, but I don't want you to be forced to respond if you're not interested.

Lexi: Cameron, I am quite interested in expressing my desire to have you be my first "real" lover, and tonight would be the perfect opportunity for that to become reality.

Lexi wrapped her arms around Cameron and kissed him heartily, to which he responded. She took the lead in furthering the physical contact and encouraged him to touch her wherever he wanted. When they finally connected their most intimate of parts, Lexi nearly cried, as she was finally being intimate with someone who meant something to her. The slow-and-steady rhythm between the two of them didn't result in either climaxing, but their connection was sweet and loving and expressed what each of them felt for the other.

###

Matt Olson: This was a wonderful night, Julie. Do we have a designation yet, because I would like you to be my person?

Julie Koerner: I think we do, because I'm ready to say that I want you to be mine.

The pair moved their heads toward one another and kissed on-and-off for a couple of minutes before they were rudely interrupted by Erin and Steph coming down the hall.

Erin: Hey cuz, you know there are doors you could be doing that behind.

Matt: I didn't want to presume Julie would ask me in, and the moment was right to do that then and there.

Steph: Soooooooo.......are you together yet or still waiting-and-seeing?

Julie: We're together.

Steph gave Matt a fist bump as she and Erin passed, then the two ladies ducked into her room for a nightcap of passion and love.


	3. Monday, Monday

The first day of Trinity's Spring semester was met by a blizzard that, unfortunately, cancelled classes. With the campus literally snowed-in and travel to or from inadvisable, Marc did his scheduled meeting of the Peer Ministry Alliance by Skype, with the students gathered in the 3rd floor community room in Augsburg and Jamie and Laura patching in from their homes.

Marc: I hope everyone had a restful weekend after Friday's night shebang and are ready to tackle Spring semester when it starts tomorrow, we all hope. First thing on my agenda is for us to do a quick review of the New Year's Redux and see what can be tweaked both for the December 31st event at National Gathering and for next year's event if we want to do it again.

Alyssa: I have to compliment Christen and her local committee for handling everything while most of us were away. Despite the lack of time we had to put it together, I think it went rather well. With more time and a trial run behind us, I'm confident we can host an event at the National Gathering that will impress the students and staff in attendance.

Marc: Always so eloquent, Alyssa. Anyone else?

Brad: My one complaint, if I can call it that, is what felt like a two-prong approach to developing and then implementing the plan for the New Year's bash, where Christen, Cali, and Abby came up with what they wanted and passed the buck to me to get it by the university. Granted, we were short on time and breaking things down like that was most efficient, but next time around we should have more discussion over the particulars.

Marc: So noted. Would a bigger committee be helpful in your opinion, Brad?

Brad: Probably. How much bigger, I don't know, but additional perspectives couldn't hurt.

Marc: We're going to discuss committees for our National Gathering planning in a little bit, but first I want to pass along what Bishop Emerson implored of me when he heard we were bidding for it. You as the leadership for this event will need to be in the synod's congregations promoting it and seeking out support, either financial or logistical, from them. I know, no college student wants to get up early on a Sunday morning and schlep to the First Lutheran Church of Righteous Indignation to beg for help from the back pew gatekeepers, but it's going to be mandatory at some level. There are a fair number of spring sport athletes in our midst, so their ability to participate will need to be prioritized based on when they will be away from Milwaukee for road matches. Before I leave tomorrow afternoon for Baltimore, I'll have a schedule put together of who's where and when. The bishop is also going to put a similar requirement on the Marquette and UWM students, so don't think you're the only ones that have to do it just because we have top billing.

Marc then went on to appoint heads for the Worship (Alyssa), Education (Liz/Erin), Service Project (Abby), and Fellowship (Cali) committees before moving onto discussing the plan for Wednesday's worship service.

Marc: Since I will be in Baltimore for the United Soccer Coaches Convention the rest of this week, I have asked Coach Krueger and Deacon Capshaw to co-preside our weekly worship service on Wednesday. Alyssa, Erin, and Steph, the three of you will be their assistants. I trust that all will run smoothly and I look forward to hearing resounding praises from the students, faculty, and staff when I return.

Jamie and Laura gave the others a small introduction of how they planned to lead on Wednesday (Laura handling Confession and Communion, Jamie giving the homily and leading other portions of the service), then asked the Big Three if the five of them could meet for breakfast on Wednesday morning to hammer out the flow of the service and who would cover what in it, getting agreement from them all.

Marc: I guess everything is settled that needs to be for the next week or so. No meeting next Monday due to the holiday, but I'll see everyone either tomorrow or after I return from Baltimore.

**********

The blizzard and its ten-inch dump of snow forced Sarah to move lacrosse practice from Niemoller Field to the Catalyst Sports Training Center. As Shelley won't start practicing with the Thunder until January 27th as a result of the one-month suspension levied on her by Marc and Sarah in October, there were only 27 players in attendance, who were split up as follows:

Nicole: Steph Lafleur, Emma Preston, Jane Carrington, Steph McNamara, Christen Prince, Savannah Johnson, Lindsey Hoffman

Sarah: Katie Nelson, Danny Coleman, Sarah Kilgore, Julie Koerner, Brooke Elias, Sam Keller, Hayley Ramsey

Lauren: Sofia Hernandez, Kristie Mueller, Maggie Downing, Morgan Andringa, Kelley Ochowicz

Sam Mueller: Erin Matheson, Julie Jacobsen, Emily Sommer, Ali Kramer, Andi Susskind, Rebecca Curtin

Nicole's group was comprised of the three goalkeepers and the team's sharpshooting forwards. They spent most of their time working on positioning (goalkeepers) and accuracy (forwards), with Christen and Lindsey proving why they were so dominant on the field last season. Steph Lafleur, getting the bulk of the goalkeeping work for the first time, handled herself reasonably well, but knew she needed to do more weight work if she was to amass the musculature necessary to be this team's number one netminder. Emma and Jane both were somewhat stunned by the level of shooting their teammates possessed, which caused Nicole to stop a couple of times to encourage them to stand strong in net and make good decisions about movement to cover space.

Sarah had the rookies (minus Emma) with her and they worked on ball-handling and physical defending. Katie and Brooke got the hang of how Sarah wanted her back line players to defend, with Julie Koerner being a little too kind in her defending against Sam and Hayley. Sarah Kilgore and Danny were the best at ball-handling, consistently maintaining possession when other players attempted to jostle them into a turnover. Sarah made a couple of mental notes for how she wanted to divvy up the freshmen when it came time for the 9v9 round-robin scrimmage she had planned for the final half of the day's training as the seven players continued testing one another.

Lauren's work with the team's attackers focused on passing and positioning around the 12-meter arc. All six of the players were quite impressive in their ball movement and decision-making ability, making for pretty quick work on the drills. Elsewhere, Sam was drilling the defenders on zonal responsibilities and "clever" defending (an advanced version of the work Sarah was doing with her group). No one was able to handle Sam's height or field vision when she had the ball, but as the players rotated positions Emily and Becca were successful in throwing off Julie Jacobsen and Erin's attacking forays.

After around an hour of drills and group work, Sarah called everyone into a circle and divided up the team into three sets of nine for 15-minute games against one another.

Blue: Steph L., Sam M., Katie, Kelley, Brooke, Maggie, Sofia, Christen, Hayley

Green: Jane, Andi, Becca, Erin, Danny, Sarah K., Lindsey, Sam K., Kristie

White: Emma, Ali, Julie K., Emily, Morgan, Julie J., Lauren, Savannah, Steph M.

Blue, having the top goalkeeper but a less-stout defense, lost to White 4-2 but defeated Green 3-2, with White beating Green 5-1. Coach Hawthorne called everyone in after the third game and summarized the day's efforts.

Sarah H.: For a first day of the season, I feel things went rather smoothly. I saw a lot of good things from the returning players, some promising tidbits from the freshmen, but a number of opportunities for us to improve in the next several weeks before the season opener against St. Norbert and the Spring Break trip. Unlike Coach Heberlein last year, I will be working through a variety of player combinations in these short-sided scrimmages and there will be more of them, as I think you learn more by playing and I learn more by watching you engage with and against each other. That's it for me. Anyone else want to chime in?

Steph M.: This is my third opening practice, with a different head coach each year, and I can't say I've had as much fun or feel I got more out of one than I did today. We're good, and we should not be afraid to act like it on the training ground. Also, thank you all for putting up with me last year when I wasn't the best teammate to be around. I appreciate you and hope together we're able to make the NCAAs this year.

Both Kristie and Sam Mueller smiled as their teammate and long-time friend expressed herself. Following some additional words of encouragement by Lauren and Steph Lafleur, Sarah ended practice and everyone returns to Buuck to change and then head onto dinner.


	4. Sharing Our Story

A crowd had been hovering in the third-floor corridor of the Baltimore Convention Center waiting for Thursday's 9:30am panels and workshops to finish so they could enter the rooms for the ones scheduled for 11:00. Inside Room 308, Marc and his panelists (Ally, Erica, and Lexi) were chatting with Wittenberg University head women's soccer coach Katie Roloson and Susquehanna University assistant coach Ebony Cameron about matters in the ELCA and how their campuses were addressing the changes which came out of the last Churchwide Assembly. The two coaches wished the Trinity quartet good luck and returned to their seats in the room while the other four moved to the front to get themselves situated for their presentation titled "The Midnight Hour: How Players' Off-Field Pursuits Hinder On-Field Excellence". Sensing that attendance for their session would be close to capacity, Marc waited a few extra minutes before starting, as he wanted everyone to get in and settled. At five after eleven, Trinity Lutheran University's chaplain stood and began his remarks.

Marc: Welcome, everyone, to Room 308 and our 11am presentation entitled, "The Midnight Hour: How Players' Off-Field Pursuits Hinder On-Field Excellence". I am Deacon Marc Schmidt, chaplain at Trinity Lutheran University in Mequon, WI, a suburb of Milwaukee. I am also the founder and executive director of the Urban Coaching Institute at TLU and the athletic department's magistrate for cases involving student-athlete misconduct. It is in that role which I address you this morning, and from where the facts of our presentation are founded. Before I go into a synopsis of what happened on our campus and its relevance to you as coaches and administrators, let me introduce my fellow panelists. On my immediate left is Allyson Sweet, Trinity's new head women's soccer coach. To her left is Erica Skidmore, captain of the women's soccer team, and on her left is Lexi Millen, one of the top players on the Thunder. Each of them will present their perspective of what happened involving the prostitution ring run out of our school's athletic department following my introduction.

Marc: On November 15th and 16th of this past year, the Brown Deer and Glendale Police Departments conducted a sting on several hotels in their jurisdictions based on a tip which had come to my office from inside the university about the school's alumni relations program planning some "post-game entertainment" for patrons of the Trinity Invitational men's and women's basketball tournaments. 17 student-athletes and one coach were arrested and eight others later confessed to participation at some point in this sex-for-donations scheme overseen by the school's athletic director, Gavin Winchester. Penalties ranged from academic dismissal and suspension for those most involved to sanctions levied by the student-athletes' coaches for lesser offenses. The relationship Trinity Lutheran has developed with the surrounding communities has allowed us to implement penalties that the judicial system has deemed fair and sufficient, thus allowing these young women to avoid additional court proceedings and in some cases a criminal record. With that, I will ask Coach Sweet to give her rendition of seeing this play out within the confines of the women's soccer program.

Ally: My first encounter with this undercover operation was when the roommate of one of our players expressed concern about her late-night weekend activities. I attempted to follow up with our head coach only to be shut down and told to "mind my own business", that she was aware of the situation and would handle it on her own. Deacon Schmidt informed me of rumors coming out from the program of preferential treatment and an atmosphere of arbitrary decision-making by Coach Manning which dovetailed with the initial conversation I had with the roommate. I was dragged into the insidious side of the ring when one of its members accused me of sexual harassment in order to cover up her illegal activities. Luckily, Deacon Schmidt was able to get to the bottom of the situation and I was exonerated while the student in question faced in-house discipline covering the Spring 2019 semester. Business picked up during our 2019 season, as the players most involved began showing visible signs of fatigue on the field following rounds at their makeshift brothels. On some occasions, Coach Manning would choose not to play those student-athletes, claiming illness held them out. One time, I was asked by her to take control of a match as she was "under the weather" following what I presume was a full slate of clients on the night of Homecoming. By this point, I knew enough about the ring and its participants to be able to help Deacon Schmidt get corroborating evidence for an eventual intervention by law enforcement.

Marc: Erica, will you share what you saw from inside the program and its effect on the team as a whole?

Erica: Gladly, Deacon Schmidt. As co-captain of the Thunder, I saw first-hand how certain players were getting away with giving less-than-maximum dedication to the team and how it resulted in us as a whole not competing as well as we should. After some discussions with others on the team, I became aware of the prostitution ring and worked to keep the team's focus on the field and not on what the handful of miscreants were doing away from it. The tipping point came when we played Wisconsin Lutheran. Because of poor decisions made by Coach Manning, I and my deputy captain for the day had to take charge on the field and undo her lineup and formation choices. After being up 3-0, her substitutions nearly cost us the match. Afterwards, there was a confrontation in the locker room over these issues and veiled threats were made by both sides. Over the last four weeks of the season, those of us against the ring focused on giving our best and trying to keep the bulk of the team together as my co-captain and the student ringleader of this criminal enterprise was placed on restriction following an unsatisfactory mid-term grade report. Since Coach Sweet has taken over, we are turning the corner and hope to have a new dynamic in the squad and among the players when we start Spring practice in March.

Marc: Last, but definitely not least, Lexi with her side of this story.

Lexi took a deep breath, composed herself mentally, then shared her viewpoint of the happenings.

Lexi: I was a member of the school's alumni relations program my freshman year, participating in numerous acts of prostitution and solicitation in an effort to help our athletic department raise funds to improve its physical facilities and ultimately its football program. As Coach Sweet mentioned, she was accused by someone in the ring of sexual harassment. That was me. I nearly flunked out of Trinity after Spring semester and it was then that I finally came to my senses and realized the harm I was doing to my future by being part of the Thunderkats. I also ended up being the person who gave Deacon Schmidt the tip which brought the ring down. Life has a way of making you stand up and account for your actions, even if you've gotten away with a lot previously. Without the guilt and drag of being a school-sponsored hooker, I was able to achieve so much on the field and in the classroom this past Fall and I hope that level of success will continue in this new semester. I am grateful to the three people sitting beside me for their caring, their forgiveness, and their love in helping pull myself out of the abyss caused by my careless actions. This is the first time I have told anyone outside of those on my team or a select circle of friends at Trinity about what I had done. My parents don't know the full story, and neither does my boyfriend. Thank you for listening to me and I hope my story will help you root out similar program-crushing activity in your midst.

Marc: Thank you, Lexi. Glad to know my sanctions on you eventually did some good. Before we get into question-and-answer time, I want to note a few things you can do in your own environment to keep your programs from stumbling so far into a culture of selfish individualism. First, if you see a player or players who aren't engaging with the team, or seem out-of-sorts, get involved. It might be nothing, but it could also be the first step in rooting out misconduct in your midst. Second, take what you're told seriously. We were ultimately able to take down the prostitution ring and other cases of coach or athlete misconduct by considering every allegation, every rumor to have a grain of truth in it and amassing files that could eventually be turned to when a big enough corroboration came across my desk. Lastly, treat your athletes like you would members of your own family, guiding them to be their best selves and loving them despite the bumps and bruises they might pick up while in your care. With that, we'll start taking questions.

Question: Deacon Schmidt, how long did the ring run?

Marc: Based on the confessions made during the adjudication process, 14-15 months.

Question: Lexi, was there any "hook" that attracted you to the Thunderkats?

Lexi: A couple. One was its rebelliousness, something that I could do as a big internal F-U to my parents and their "plan" for my college education. Another was the promised academic support, as I never considered myself good at school and thought I could use some back-up when it came to grades.

Question: Coach Sweet, I take it you were promoted to your current position as a result of your predecessor being involved in the prostitution ring. What's been the hardest part about leading this program that is pulling itself out of scandal?

Ally: The toughest thing I've faced in my first two months in charge has been convincing incoming players and their parents that we're not the same program which was involved in those illegal activities, that I with the assistance of Deacon Schmidt and several others at Trinity are instilling a new culture and laying a new foundation for women's soccer at the school.

Question: This question is for both Deacon Schmidt and Coach Sweet. Is the program under any in-house sanctions for its past illegal activity, and if so what are those?

Marc: I'll answer this first, since I did inquire with the school's new athletic director, Jamie Krueger, about program-based sanctions given the number of student-athletes involved. Trinity's women's soccer program was not placed under any restrictions because Coach Krueger believes that the rot on the team had been eliminated and that Coach Sweet and her cadre of unofficial assistants will make things right, as she described in answering a previous question.

Ally: I was unaware that talks had been had about sanctioning our program or that Coach Krueger decided not to do so. I'm appreciative of the trust she has in me to lead the program on a new course without restriction.

Question: Lexi, with the benefit of hindsight, how would you characterize your time with the Thunderkats?

Lexi: A lot of work for very little in return. I hurt several people in the process. I hurt myself as well, both physically and emotionally. The support I have at school has been great, but I'm just now getting to the point where I can accept it without feeling unworthy.

Marc thanked all in attendance and brought the session to a close. While the group was packing up their belongings, Tori Abrams and Tracy Averett, multimedia coordinator for the Greater Milwaukee Synod of the ELCA, approached Marc and the others, commending them on their presentation. Lexi and Tori hugged and the latter told her brother's girlfriend that she was proud of her. Tracy informed Marc about being sent out by Bishop Emerson to chronicle his weekend at Convention for upload on the synod's website, with Tori working with her to develop a similar video for Thunder Media. Marc gave the two of them his projected schedule for the next three days and asked them to focus their overt video work primarily on the Sectarian Action Group's meeting on Saturday morning, with less-obtrusive tailing at other times, such as the NWSL Draft on Friday.


	5. A Night Of Firsts

Following a resounding 8-0 win over Finlandia on Friday night, the women's hockey team faced off with the Lions the next afternoon in the second game of their weekend series hoping to make some history. Alyssa had yet to shut out the same opponent in back-to-back games in her career at Trinity and the program was on a 11-game unbeaten streak stretching back to their only loss of the season on October 26th against Gustavus Adolphus College. Additionally, the program record for total goals in a weekend was in danger of being eclipsed, with the Thunder needing seven to pass their 14-goal performance set last year against this same Finlandia team.

In the stands at the Ozaukee Ice Center was a large segment of the women's lacrosse team (Kristie, Sam Mueller, Steph McNamara, Julie Koerner, Julie Jacobsen, Christen, Lindsey, Emily, Erin, Steph Lafleur, and Ali) along with Corey, Abby, Katelyn, and Matt Olson. The Mueller sisters screamed the loudest when Alyssa led her team out onto the ice for warm-ups, requiring others to calm them down a little. Around a half-hour before face-off, Alyssa's parents and sisters arrived and sat down behind the two rows of Trinity athletes and supporters. John and Donna greeted Kristie and Sam and asked how their holidays back in Chicago and the first week of lacrosse practice went. Amanda sidled down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips and Kristie one on the temple. While the players were back in their locker rooms, discussion about Trinity life and love started up.

Kristie (to Steph M.): I'm surprised you weren't able to get Tori to come with us today for the game, knowing how big a fan of everything Trinity sports she is.

Steph M.: She's in Baltimore this weekend working with the synod office on a video chronicling Deacon Schmidt's time at the United Soccer Coaches convention. Came up last-minute as a result of the presentation he and others from the women's soccer program were doing there on the prostitution ring and its effect on the team's performance last season.

Katelyn: She had a little help getting the connection to Tracy, since my dad and I did an interview with her for the GMS website on the changing face of second-generation rostered leaders locally and Bishop Emerson's push, combined with Marc's Reformation Day tirade, for greater female representation in up-front and behind-the-scenes leadership in the synod. Tracy asked about the video from that worship service, I dropped the fact that Tori was my roommate, and the wheels turned for her to go to Baltimore for Convention.

Sam: So Steph, how are things between you and Tori? You don't talk much about her unless either I or Kristie prod you.

Steph M.: Things are fine. We're still not totally a couple, mainly because I'm not ready to show the side of myself that you two know oh so well and which caused our fall-out last year. I have to come to trust that doing so won't make her run, because I care a good bit for her.

Kristie: Our little Hoodrat is in love! Awwww!

Steph M.: It's not love, or at least it's not the kind you and Alyssa have. Speaking of her, any decisions yet on where she's planning to do seminary?

Sam: I think she's decided on Chicago, but whether she'll start in Fall 2021 or Fall 2022 isn't for sure. Amanda, any new news on your twin's timetable for sem?

Amanda: Nothing more than what you just said. She and I need to talk about next year, because I'm planning to do student-teaching in the fall and am looking to stay local so her and I might want to join up on an apartment.

Sam: What about the other semester?

Amanda: Need to check with my advisor, but I'm pretty sure I can do a combination of distance-learning and courses at UW-Milwaukee to fill the holes, or I can do summer classes and transfer them in, thus making it possible to graduate in December. Again, Lyss and I need to talk before anything gets planned.

The Thunder came out on fire and proceeded to take a 4-0 lead after the first period, then added a pair of goals in the second to match the program's two-game series record.

John: 6-0. Does Alyssa get to finish this or will Carly (Turner, the Thunder's #2 goalkeeper) come in for mop-up duty?

Amanda: I have to think Coach gives Sis a chance for the back-to-back shutouts. If she gives up one, then you make the switch and let Carly take it across the finish line.

Kristie: Has Alyssa ever shut out the same team twice? My memory from last year is a bit foggy.

Amanda: Not that I'm aware of. Closest was against Finlandia last year, which I think was 7-0 and 7-2. She also gave up only two to Augsburg, but they drew the first game 2-2 before winning 2-0 on the second day.

Back on the ice, Trinity left nothing to chance in scoring twice in the first six minutes of the third period to equal Friday's night output. Two more goals brought the score to 10-0 and all that was left was for Alyssa to see out the remainder of the period and secure her third straight shutout and first-ever double-blanking of the same opponent. As the clock wound down, the Thunder's family and friends counted out the final ten seconds and erupted in a grand cheering for the team as they amassed around Alyssa and her goal. Following the handshakes, the team gathered in a circle and tapped their sticks on the ice, giving applause to the fans still in the stands.

**********

The throng of support for Alyssa and her teammates gathered at Buffalo Wild Wings after the game and took over a small section of the restaurant. The goalkeeper and her boo (Kristie) were seated together and being oh-so-cute, as were Sam and Amanda and Erin and Steph Lafleur. Julie had taken Matt's hand while Ali and Corey were also attached at the fingers.

Julie J.: Anyone planning to heed the call next Saturday and join us for the school's annual Peer Ministry training and LCM Chili Cook-off? We won Hottest Chili last year and Christen says we can do better this year.

Emily: If you make it hotter than last year, you might want to take out liability insurance in case someone gets burns from it.

Christen: You're just a wimp when it comes to heat.

Erin: Christen's right. It wasn't THAT bad, no matter how much you and Lindsey attempted to play it up.

Kristie (to Alyssa): Babe, what is the training like?

Alyssa: Well, you learn how to develop conversations with others that eventually lead to extending a sympathetic ear when they open up about crises or problems happening in their lives. The whole process I and others went through with the student-athletes caught in the sting in November was very much peer ministry and not interrogation.

Katelyn: I'm planning to take it if only to get the basics down before I start doing more as part of the PMA. That, and I want to make some of you veterans sweat a little answering my questions.

Abby: Really, dear? You want to make me stumble so you can chuckle at me?

Katelyn: I said make you sweat, which I would gladly lick off you if given a chance.

The whole table let out a "Oooooooooo" at the freshman's come-on.

Abby: I might just be willing to let you do that.

Erin: Things are getting a little too graphic for polite company.

Steph L.: Since I've replaced Megan (Racicot) as the team's Yente, has anything good been happening with any of the couples since we left for Break?

Ali: Well, the New Year's Redux set off a bit of a spark between Corey and I. I didn't know how he truly felt and that night he showed it in more ways than one.

Katelyn: Abby spent a couple of days together with me in Waterford after I returned from National Gathering and we decided to officially couple up.

Julie K.: As I told you last Friday, Matt and I are together.

Steph L.: A bit of advice, Matty Boy. Don't try outdoing your uncle. Find your own way to continually charm Julie. We'll help if need be, but you definitely aren't in the same class right now as Mr. Slick.

Matt: I know that given what he's done to wow Ally.

Emily: So he and Coach Sweet are official now?

Lindsey: You knew it was going to happen, and to think the two of us helped out a little with the selection of that ring.

Erin: Yes, they're official. Happened at the university holiday party about a month ago.

Katelyn: My mom and a couple of others in the synod got together with Coach Sweet right after the holidays to give her some advice on dealing with the kind of sniping she'll get now that her and Deacon Schmidt are public.

Steph M.: Maybe the training will do me some good. I'm not nearly as outgoing as Tori and this could help me develop that part of our relationship, as well as open doors for me to share with others how life kicks you in the butt and causes you to rethink what's important, as it did last spring in seeing how our team was affected in ways by Erin's grief over her godmother's illness and death.

Sam wrapped an arm around her bestie and squeezed her. "Kristie and I love you, Steph. Don't EVER forget that. I'm glad to see this new you coming through, no matter how it came to be. I'm sure Tori has something to do with it as well as the positive influence a number of our teammates have had on you."

Steph L.: With all of that out of the way, who should we be working on getting together?

Kristie: Well, we have you and Erin, Lindsey and Emily, Maggie and Savannah, Jane and Andi, Sam K. and Hayley, Lauren and Kelley, and JJ and CP. Danny's got a man, I've got Alyssa, Sammy's with Amanda, Stephie landed Tori, sort of. Who does that leave?

Julie K.: Don't forget me and the chaplain's mini-me.

Steph L.: Right. Ali, who has Corey. Emma, who's been with her girl for years already. Brooke, Sarah K., Morgan, Katie Nelson, Shelley.

Erin: Who we now know is with a cross-country runner whose mom went to high school with Marc.

Steph L.: Sofia, who's got her roommate Vanessa. And Becca, who's now dating Jessie.

Kristie: Looks like it's just Brooke, Sarah, Morgan, and Katie. Any of those possibilities?

Julie J.: Brooke and Katie room together, as do Sarah and Morgan. Either one of those COULD happen, but I'm not sure any of them swing our way.

Steph L.: Only one way to find out, and that's asking about. Who's with me?

Kristie: Sounds like something up my alley. Let's talk Monday before practice.

Steph L.: For sure.

When everyone had finished their food, Amanda offered up a toast to her twin and the women's hockey team for a great weekend of play and the records they set. The group departed Buffalo Wild Wings and splintered off around Bayshore before leaving for campus later in the evening.


	6. Just You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work day at Marc's place for him and Ally.

With Trinity closed on Monday in recognition of Martin Luther King Day, Marc was working from home, catching up from his several days in Baltimore. Off to a good start and in the zone, he didn't hear his partner creep up behind him in the dining room. She announced her arrival with a light kiss underneath his earlobe.

Marc: Good morning, sunshine.

Ally: Good morning to you too, babe. Looks like you're working. Anything I can help with?

Marc: Not at this point. I'll forward you anything I got regarding the institute and new licensing agreements from Convention. What are you plans for the day?

Ally sat down across from Marc and plopped her laptop on the dining room table. "LOTS of administrative tasks regarding the soccer program. Set the schedule for Spring practice, continue with developing our non-conference schedule for Fall, finalize which recruits are coming to campus in a couple of weeks, go over my notes from the interviews I did in Baltimore."

Marc returned his attention to his screen, wanting to get his business out of the way so he could be available to Ally should she want to use him as a sounding board. He confirmed with Shauntelle Harrington the schedule for her visit to Trinity next Tuesday and Wednesday and sent a note to Ashley Sasser asking about open work-study jobs and the process for creating ones as he knew there might be a need for additional help at UCI now that Ally was head coach and not an assistant. An email from Rev. Dr. Marsha Hilbert Swain, President of Southeastern Lutheran Seminary in Atlanta, arrived inquiring about the campus tour Marc and his entourage were scheduled to take on February 14th and whether the group would be available to have lunch with her at its conclusion. He responded back stating he and his team would be delighted to meet with her while on campus that day. With his work for the moment completed (he would wait until tomorrow to put together his homily for Wednesday's service), he got up and changed out of his sleeping attire. When he returned, Ally reached her hand across the table and placed it in Marc's, then looked up at him and sent an air kiss, which he returned followed by a gentle squeeze.

Marc: I know we talked about this right after you got the head coaching job and you gave a planned split of your time between women's soccer and UCI. Any changes of thought since then?

Ally: I still think I can do the 25-15-10 until March 1, but probably will have to focus full-time on soccer from that point on.

Marc: So I should start looking for a replacement for you?

Ally: You know no one can replace me, but yes, you'll need to find another person to manage the office and handle the day-to-day administration of UCI.

Marc: Any chance you can stay on in some capacity through the end of the fiscal year? I know you'll practice two days a week over the two months of Spring season, so that should leave a bit of time for you to keep up and keep an eye on the help I'll consider bringing in.

Ally: I can PROBABLY do that. Think filling my spot will take that long?

Marc: It could, since I don't know for sure what I want in a new assistant director. Someone who runs with the job and allows me to stay hands-off, like I do most of the time with you? Someone who runs things at my discretion and thus has me more involved in the day-to-day? In-between?

Ally: Guess that depends on how you view yourself and the institute going forward.

Marc: Right. My main job and focus is the chaplaincy, with the potential for deeper involvement with the athletic department a possibility as Jamie grows into her position and others become more experienced with their roles and with Jamie being in charge.

Ally looked on the Trinity athletics website to familiarize herself with the women's lacrosse team's match schedule. Seeing no home matches on Mondays or Thursdays, she decided to plan her Spring practices 5-7pm on those two days, filling them in on her 2020 online calendar. Having completed that, she picked Marc's brain about how to fill out some openings in the 2020 match schedule.

Ally: After the conversations with Coaches Roloson and Chapman at Convention, they'd like us to join them and Gettysburg for a two-day "tournament" in Pennsylvania over the Labor Day weekend. Who we're playing which day hasn't be determined, but it will be Gettysburg one day and Susquehanna the other with Wittenberg playing them in reverse order to us.

Marc: Two decent teams out-of-region and a bit of an educational trip if you draw Gettysburg first and can go out a day or two early.

Ally: Hadn't thought of that, but it's a good suggestion if I can get Jamie to approve the extra expenses.

Marc: She loves you. She'll sign off on it if you do the research and offer a solid itinerary for the added days. How many more non-conference dates do you have to fill?

Ally: Three. We have the return date with Beloit on the schedule, as well as one with Finlandia. The holes right now, I think, are a WIAC opponent, one from the Midwest Conference, and another "easy" match for the home folks to see.

Marc: How high or low on the totem pole do you want to go with those first two?

Ally: Competitive, maybe better than us, but not the kind of games we played against Grinnell and UW-Oshkosh last year. Teams better suited to our 4-4-2.

Marc: I think getting a date against St. Norbert would be a good idea. They played Concordia-Wisconsin a couple of seasons while Ashley and Kathy were there, and it'd be a good team to bring to Niemoller since they tend to have at least a couple Milwaukee-area players on their roster.

Ally: Sounds like a fair contest. What about WIAC?

Marc: Can't go wrong with a road trip to Whitewater. Always on or near the top of the league. They pick off the Waukesha players, so a bit of David vs. Goliath play-up in the locker room, like we had with MUSC against North Shore United and Croatians.

Ally: That's two. Walkover?

Marc: How big a walkover do you want? 7-0? More?

Ally: A game where I can use my bench, test out different combinations in preparation for the conference season, and give Teagan and our third goalkeeper 45 minutes each in goal and working in a real match with our defenders.

Marc: A couple of teams nearby would fit that bill. Mount Mary, Rockford, Silver Lake College.

Ally: Isn't Rockford part of the NACC?

Marc: Yes, but they pulled out of conference participation in women's soccer due to lack of competitiveness. They usually play a few of the NACC teams and there is always hope of them returning at some point. That would probably be the best fit since it might give you a more solid comparison of how you stack up against the rest of the league.

Ally: Should I be able to get the three games you recommended, our non-conference slate would be Susquehanna, Gettysburg, Beloit, Finlandia, Rockford, St. Norbert, and UW-Whitewater. We have Beloit and Finlandia coming here, so we need two of the other three to be home games since we only have five NACC contests here. Sound good to you?

Marc: Sounds like you know what you want and aren't afraid to take the steps to get it.

Ally typed in a synopsis of who she needed to contact to fill out the schedule as well as possible dates for the matches. While doing that, she got confirmation on four of her incoming freshmen visiting campus on February 5th. Now that penalties have been meted out for the players involved in the alumni relations program, she knew both the quantity of holes in the roster and at which positions.

Ally: Of the six players Sara had gotten to commit before all hell broke loose, four of them are coming to campus for our Recruit Day in a couple of weeks. One can't because she's from Georgia, and the sixth decommitted just before Finals. Those five give us two central defenders, a forward, and two central midfielders. We need to find that third goalkeeper so we have cover when I have Emily sitting out, along with some flank help both in midfield and defense.

Marc: In your opinion, is it easier to convert your veterans and take the rookies as is or to convert the rookies to the positions you need filled?

Ally: I guess that would be something to take up in Spring practice, as I won't have a chance to look at possible recruits for those spots until then. What do you think?

Marc: I know a lot of coaches think freshmen are malleable and you stick with your known quantities in their best or preferred spots, but I think you do better using the experience you have to fill in gaps. Remember when we began playing Kaitlin and Kathy at center defense on occasion to spell you or to cover games you were unavailable? They were both playing outside back at Norbs, but had enough smarts and enough playing time together while there for Brenda to take the risk of using them in front of Kara. What kind of program spread do you have so far with those five on board?

Ally: Like I said, Gabby Sullivan is from Georgia and was signed early by Sara, so I don't know a whole lot about her background other than she's from that bubble southwest of Atlanta which produced Savannah Jordan and Kelley O'Hara. The other four are relatively local. Cari Roberts is from Mukwonago, Rachel Corbett is at Wauwatosa West, Camille Albert's a senior at Hartford and comes highly recommended by Maria and Monica (Stuart, alumnae of Hartford Union High School and former MUSC players), and Lynn Waters is playing at School of Languages.

Marc: That seems a little unusual that Sara would have gone for an MPSer, but I'd also guess the player was expected to bring something to the table aside from her playing ability.

Ally: Think I heard from Dionne about her being friends with Lynn and that she was part of the reason she was going to come here. Now with her gone, I had to do a bit of a sales job to get her to maintain her commitment. Also didn't hurt that I had Casey drop her an email as an MSL alumna extolling the positives of the school and the promise of additional aid, made possible by you tearing the Board of Trustees a new one.

Marc got a huge grin across his face, remembering how some of the stalwarts crumbled under his passionate oratory in support of the school's athletic department. "I WAS good that day, if I remember correctly."

Ally: Laurie and Steph touted how hard you rolled them to my mom and aunt at the start of the intervention, like they were impressed with you in your natural environment.

Marc: Did you find anyone in Baltimore to whom you want to offer the assistant's post?

Ally: Only one of the four coaching candidates I interviewed even came close to what I am seeking. None of the four have any experience with urban soccer and the obstacles associated with it. Two of the three women were seeking an easy road to an MA and then a jump to a Division I school following that, while the one man thought he'd be able to combine this with a coaching gig at one of the suburban clubs and either wait out my presumed departure in a couple of years or get to a head coaching job elsewhere through the underground network.

Marc: And the fourth?

Ally: I liked her. She seemed competent, willing to learn, and understood the salary limitations of the job. I just think I can do better looking locally. I'm going to pick the brains we have at Trinity and see if they have suggestions or recommendations.

As work for the day was reasonably finished, Marc and Ally put their laptops away and walked down to Fred's to get lunch. On the way there and back, they chatted about their schedules for the rest of the week and made plans to attend the Trinity/Illinois Tech women's basketball game on Sunday afternoon and the LCM Chili Cook-Off at Redeemer Lutheran Church on Saturday evening. When they got back to Marc's house, they returned to the dining room and ate.

Marc: That was a pretty productive morning. Never thought I'd actually ENJOY working side-by-side with my partner.

Ally: Well, you know a lot about my field of endeavor and thus I don't freeze you out of inquiring about it. I love getting your input and it makes me feel stronger in my own decision-making when you support what I've already concluded is my best choice of action.

Marc: So we've been out-out about a month now. Anything worrying you?

Ally: Not particularly. Saturday night should be a LOT easier than last year's Cook-Off since I won't have to hide what I feel for you or need the girls to rescue me if someone gets grumpy. We haven't gotten the full measure of campus response yet because we've hardly been there since the announcement, but I'm ready for it. I love you, Marc. I'm glad my family is now behind our relationship and that we have support from a lot of places.

Marc: I love you so much, Ally. Your charm, your wit, your inner and outer beauty, they're breath-taking. The more time we spend together, the less hesitant I am becoming to move the relationship needle closer to permanency. The only stumbling blocks are the rules regarding single rostered leaders, the big one being no co-habitation without approval of the Bishop. You and Aubrey are good for another year at the house in Brown Deer, right?

Ally: Yeah, so the earliest I could consider moving in with you would be next February. That is, if you want that to happen.

Marc: I'm thinking of selling this house and moving east. This place is set up well for a family dwelling, but isn't really conducive as an off-campus ministry center, and it's pretty far from Trinity so having students over is a bit of a hassle in terms of them coordinating. Having half the mortgage paid off already because of our insurance, I have a sizable amount of equity to use in the search for a new house. No timetable on when I might execute that, but I thought you should know my thinking process on that matter.

Marc took Ally's hand and kissed it, then licked at the tip of her ring finger. Ally squirmed a little and got up, then walked behind Marc and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He looked up and she attacked his lips, getting an equally aggressive response. Marc got out of his chair and carried Ally over to the couch, where the pair spent a few minutes teasing one another before drifting off for a well-deserved nap.


	7. Don't Get Comfortable

Marc's homily for Wednesday's worship service started his series on the benefits of community and how everyone has a role to play in developing it and maintaining it. The first video clip he used to communicate this idea was a segment of "The Red Green Show" where Red is offering advice to the viewers about getting along with in-laws, closing with "Remember, I'm pulling for you. We're all in this together." He also showed a small segment of the dance scene at the end of "High School Musical", done to the song "We're All In This Together". After making a pitch for Saturday's Peer Ministry Training, he wrapped up his thoughts.

Marc: On a campus as diverse and dare I say liberal as ours, it takes everyone to create a vibrant and engaging community, a concept I have touched on in the past. There are a lot of clubs you can join that will let you build resume points without taking you out of your comfort zone. I suggest you find ones that WILL force you to see life with a different set of eyes, that might cause you to think about matters that make you a bit restless, that require you to step outside yourself and into another person's shoes for a few minutes. Your best selves, and therefore our best community of selves, will come to fruition by choosing a slight bit of discomfort and expanding on what and who we know. Amen.

**********

Lunch Bunch was lively as a larger-than-usual crowd had gathered. Marc and Ally were sitting together for the first time around the general student and faculty population, which got them teased a little by Kailen, Erin, and Sarah. Kristie and Sam Mueller were there, as were Tori, Cam, and Lexi.

Sam (to Sarah): Are we having a recruit day soon like we did last year?

Sarah: Not an official one. We'll graduate no players from this year's team and have two incoming freshmen. One delayed enrollment for a year to satisfy her church's mission requirement, and the other was signed by Lauren early last spring. I have been telling potential players that we can offer walk-on opportunities if they choose to come to Trinity, but we don't have roster space to actively sign anyone to the squad.

Steph: What positions do those two play?

Sarah: Ashley Hampton is a central-type forward who can play some wing if we want to go with a taller, more physical lineup. Rachel Hildreth is a wing attacker. Ashley is from the Phoenix area, like Julie Jacobsen, while Rachel is from near Atlanta.

Ally: We have an incoming player from down that way as well. Wonder if Sara and Lauren worked together to bring the two here.

Sarah: Wouldn't doubt it, and also wouldn't doubt they sold the pair on the extracurricular activity that used to run out of the athletic department.

Abby: How many here are coming to the training on Saturday?

Katelyn, Kristie, Sam, Cam, Tori, and Lexi raised their hands.

Marc: Impressive. Some of what you'll learn will seem like common sense, but it's in the application where you'll come to spread your mental and emotional wings.

Christen: I could use another couple of people to help with our entry for the Chili Cook-Off. So far, it's Julie, I, Vanessa, and Sofia.

Erin thought over who wouldn't be at the training and suggested Katie Aguinaga and Corey as possible assistants. Christen said she'd contact the two and see if they'd be interested. As the hour drew close to 2:00, students began leaving for class or, in the case of the lacrosse players and Alyssa, Buuck to get prepared for practice. Sam and Kristie had a brief conversation on the walk over, with the older one expressing her long-held thought of bypassing the 2021 lacrosse season to concentrate on academics and to assure she and Kristie would play their final season together. Kristie told her to sit on the thought until dinner, when they could share what they heard from Sarah with others on the team.

**********

A crisp and productive practice on the Niemoller pitch, even in 25 degree temperatures, gave the lacrosse players a serious boost to their moods and energy levels. A large portion of the team went to Siebert for dinner after changing out of their gear and were filled in by Sam Mueller about what was mentioned at Lunch Bunch earlier in the day.

Sam M.: A few of you heard this from Sarah at Lunch Bunch, but there won't be an official Recruit Day this year since our two incoming players are from outside the general area.

Lauren: Only two players coming in for next year?

Sam M.: Yeah. We're not graduating anyone from the team, and we currently have 28 on the roster. Those two will make 30.

Christen: If I remember right, both of them are attackers, adding to our abundance of players at the front. How will Sarah manage PT and stay true to her belief that everyone plays?

Erin: I honestly don't know. We haven't even see how she plans to do it with 28 yet, so I have no clue how she might do it with 30.

Kristie looked at her older sister and wondered if she might open up about her plans for next year. Sam looked back at her, took a deep breath, and came out with her decision.

Sam M.: I have been thinking for a bit about this, ever since I made the decision to stay an extra year so Kristie and I could graduate together. I'm planning to meet with Casey and Kara on Monday and, if I get the answers I want and need, will redshirt next year and play my final year in 2022 alongside my little sister and best friend.

Steph M.: Can you do that?

Sam M.: I believe so, but that's why I want to meet with Academic Advising and Compliance before talking to Sarah about it. I can always change my mind between now and the start of practice next January, but deep down this is what I want to do. It will allow me to focus on getting far enough ahead of the academic curve so I have no struggles getting the individualized major completed. I also think this is a way I can help Sarah manage our burgeoning roster and make space for Ashley and Rachel to come in.

Erin: We might be losing another player after this season, based on something I was told at the start of the school year. Jane is apparently looking at transferring if the opportunity to play significantly doesn't arise this season. Could lose Andi as well in that situation.

Steph L.: If I remember right, Sofia and Savannah are on longer plans to get their degrees because they're BA/MA combinations, so one or both of them might do what Sammy is considering.

Lindsey: Anyone have any idea if Sarah is going to settle on a first XII early like Lauren did last year?

Julie J.: I'm doubting it since she is mixing up the players and doing a lot of technical work in practice, as opposed to building a first group and second group like we saw under Lauren.

Emily: We also have almost all of last year's team returning, so the provisional first XII could be the same as the one we used in our final game last year, substituting the top back-ups for the four seniors we had. I'm sure we'll hear and see more going that direction over the next couple of weeks and get a solid impression when we do our first intrasquad scrimmage.

Lauren: It's six weeks until our first game, so let's not get TOO wrapped-up in how things go. Shelley returns on Monday and, with her change of heart over the past couple of months, I think we should welcome her back to the squad properly. Any ideas?

Erin: I'll talk to her girlfriend and see what she thinks. I know she probably doesn't want to be reminded about why she's not here all the time, but it's part of the story and what she as a person has to overcome.

Kelley: I'll reach out to Shelley and assure her of our desire to include her in the team again. Maybe helping her get-up-to-speed with what we've done the first two weeks so she doesn't lag too far behind us as the season goes along?

Danny: I have an idea. Her dad coaches women's basketball here, right?

Erin: Yeah. He was hired as an assistant in early December.

Danny: They have a game on Sunday against Illinois Tech. I know that because one of my high school classmates plays for them. Find out if she's coming and then surprise her with our appearance at Buuck. You know there is hardly EVER anything to do on campus on Sundays.

Steph L.: PMAers, where did Marc assign us for worship this week?

Julie J.: Christen and I are going to St. Matthew's, so we'll be staying with her family for the weekend.

Erin: We're at East Town Lutheran, just off Water Street by the MSOE campus.

Steph L.: So the two of us will be able to get back in time for a 1pm tip. Let's do it. Anyone else unavailable?

Kelley: Lauren and I were going to escape campus and hang with my family, but we can do that Saturday and be back for this.

Kristie: We're in, and I'll get Alyssa to join us.

The dining hall staff made their rounds to inform the remaining patrons of the need to depart, which the throng of lacrosse players did as smoothly and quickly as possible. Most of them headed back to their residence halls, with Danny and Steph McNamara going back to Buuck for a cardio session in the Fitness Center.


	8. Weekenders

The final weekend of January was fully packed for those in the Peer Ministry Alliance, between Alyssa's game Friday night at Marian University, Saturday's Peer Ministry training on campus followed by the Lutheran Campus Ministry Chili Cook-Off at Redeemer Lutheran Church near Marquette University, with Sunday having several students and Marc scattered around the synod at congregations before returning to Trinity for the Thunder's makeup women's basketball game against Illinois Tech. The constant go-go-go planned caused Marc to head home early on Friday and lock himself in his house for a time of rest and preparation. Ally joined Steph, Erin, Cali, Kristie, and Sam for the 90-minute trip to Fond du Lac for the hockey game between the Thunder and the Sabres. Lindsay Archibald scored her first career goal and staked Trinity to a 1-0 lead that ultimately would be reversed on a pair of power-play tallies in the third period, snapping the team's 12-game unbeaten streak and Alyssa's shutout run at 264 minutes 34 seconds. Still on top of the NCHA standings, the Thunder returned to campus to deflate from the game and start recovery for the return leg of this home-and-home, which would be on Tuesday night at the Ozaukee Ice Arena.

**********

The Lake Shore Room was overflowing with students prepared to learn how to engage their fellow Trinitarians and develop caring and lasting relationships with them. Up front were Marc, Alyssa, and Abby, with each giving a brief introduction to the morning's sessions.

Marc: Welcome to Peer Ministry training. Over the course of the next three hours or so, you will learn how to share your story with others, how to gain trust with them, and how to offer a openness that will allow others to share deeply-held truths and dilemmas with you. Through these skills, you will be able to join us in making Trinity a vibrant and engaging community, a place where people come to know and to be known, to love and to be loved, to celebrate and to be celebrated. Up here with me are two members of the Peer Ministry Alliance. On my right is the head of PMA, Alyssa Norman, with the organization's head of Residence Hall Ministry, Abby Davidson, on my left. Our first activity will have you in groups of eight doing an icebreaker where you have three minutes to give the most interesting bio you can devise, then three minutes where you respond to questions from others. Each group will have a member of the PMA assisting and offering follow-up questions or suggestions.

The students got into their groups and began the get-to-know-you activity. Marc joined an octet that included Julie Koerner, Kailen Short, and Cameron Abrams. Based on his knowledge of the individuals, he was able to ask questions which made them comfortable sharing more about themselves and opened up linkages for them to carry on the conversation in the future.

With the participants' attention now back to the front of the room, Alyssa presented the next stage in the training plan.

Alyssa: Next, we will be doing a role-playing scenario. Pair up with someone from your group of eight and face one another. You know a little bit already about the other person, so now you need to take what you know and go deeper to find that connection point where you can offer your skills to help your fellow student with a problem or concern.

Julie and Kailen chose one another and started with the former inquiring about the disadvantages of commuting.

Julie: Marc mentioned about your commuting to Trinity and asked how it affects your ability to train for Cross Country. Want to expound on that?

Kailen: Not living on-campus affects not just my training and my academics, but my social life as well. Thankfully, my girlfriend is also a commuter and an athlete and we live pretty close to each other in Whitefish Bay, so that's been a big help on some of those fronts, but she's a spring athlete so our schedules don't exactly line up. Add onto that my great aunt attempting to involve me more in her civic activities and things are starting to get a bit too busy for my liking.

Julie: Civic activities?

Kailen: My extended family has a bit of a political legacy in Milwaukee, so Aunt Anita will be invited to various events as a living representative of the era where her dad and uncle were mayors of the city. Been almost 60 years since Great Grandpa Frank left office, but Milwaukeeans seem fond of him and Anita is trying to get me to sort of take up the mantle since I'm here and, in her mind, not tied-up all the time with school and sports.

Julie thought for a second about what she had learned during the fall from those around her, that trust is a two-way street and it's just as important to be vulnerable when you've built a bit of that with someone as it is to be accepting when they're trying to develop it with you. With that in mind, she moved ahead and shared a similar story.

Julie: I can empathize with you about being placed in a situation not of your own making and one where you might not be comfortable. My older sister married a professional baseball player from our hometown. In my family's mind, it should have been a quiet relationship that didn't raise any eyebrows. Problem is, Max is REALLY GOOD. Three-time Cy Young winner good. Everything he does gets a bit extra hype around the area, especially when he comes to town with the Nationals. I got more attention around school than I desired because of it, but there was really no way to complain. Now, I'm in a bit of a similar situation here at Trinity. My boyfriend is related to one of the school's MAJOR leaders and, even though him and his goddaughter have been quite supportive and protective of me, I know someone is going to eventually rat Matt out about his connection to Marc and then I will looped into it by association.

Kailen: Deacon Schmidt Marc?

Julie: Yes. Matt is his nephew.

Kailen: Matt, as in the showboat from the Homecoming Dance?

Julie: I guess you could say that. He tried to get in good with me during Freshman Orientation by dropping his uncle's name, which made me leery since I had the negative experience from home. Eventually, Marc and Erin proved themselves to care about me first as a fellow sister in the faith, then informed me of their work on the boy to get him to tone down the name-dropping and coattail-riding.

Kailen: He's been very supportive in helping me deal with my own family issues. Helps that he and my mom were high school classmates, so he's a little bit protective of me because of it, like a distant relative. Actually was responsible for me and my girlfriend getting together, since he knew she was a commuter like me and having some of the same struggles.

Julie: I also think he was trying to get Shelley to leave Erin and Steph alone, and you were someone who could help make that happen.

Kailen: Hadn't thought about that. You on lacrosse with the three of them?

Julie: Yes. Also live down the hall in Augsburg from them.

Kailen: Let's lunch together after the next session. I want to learn more about you and this circle that I seem to be weaving myself into by way of the good chaplain.

Julie smiled at her and agreed. Marc called everyone back together and had a few people share what they learned and how they were able to deepen the back-and-forth as a result of those tidbits. Another role-playing scenario, this one invented by Abby, forced people to move around the room and attempt to intervene with the average student-on-the-quad. Following that, the group left and walked the short distance to Siebert Dining Hall for lunch.

**********

Prior to the LCM Chili Cook-Off, Marc and his family-of-sorts (Ally, Erin, Steph, Matt Olson, and Julie Koerner) were touring Redeemer Lutheran Church with its pastor, Rev. Lisa Burns. While walking through the sanctuary and halls, she explained to them about her role as the director of the Frank Zimmer Center for Public Discourse, housed at Redeemer. As Rev. Burns stated some of Mayor Zimmer's accomplishments while in office and his role as a public citizen, author, and speaker following his time at City Hall, Marc nodded along, drawing some quizzical looks from the kids.

Rev. Burns: Deacon Schmidt, you seem to be taking in all of this knowledge like it's no big deal.

Marc: I attended the Zimmer Lecture at Centennial Hall last month, where John Gruber spoke on the potential for a return to the sewer socialism Frank championed. Also gave me a chance to see a friend of mine and her daughter, who's a student-athlete at Trinity.

Erin: Kailen?

Marc: Yes. You knew her mom and I went to high school together, right?

Erin: Yes. Just confirming what you've told me in the past.

Rev. Burns: I don't think I've met either of them. Most of my interaction is with Frank's daughter Anita.

Julie: Auntie's trying to get Kailen more involved publicly and she's sort of not having it.

Ally: I get it, seriously. The whole accident-of-birth thing takes some adjustment when people start treating you differently because of it.

Julie: So do I.

The tour wrapped up and the group moved down to the community room, where the competing congregations were setting up their offerings. Erin checked in with Christen and Julie Jacobsen, then took a small sample of their concoction. Determining it was the right amount of tasty and HOT, she gave them a thumbs-up and caught up with Steph, who along with Ally were talking with Bishop Emerson's wife, Lynn, and Deacon Laura Capshaw.

Lynn Emerson: Erin! Go good to see you again. Hope our resident ham hasn't made you reconsider your commitment to PMA or the church as a whole.

Erin: No, because I can keep up with him most of the time on the funny, and his gags are fairly harmless.

Ally: You know he's going to lose that title once Jared shows up next month.

Laura Capshaw: I'm not so sure about that. Jared is pretty serious when on his own. It's just him around others of his slanted spectrum, like Marc, Kirk Laing, my brother, and others from the old LSM days, that tends to bring out his laugh-a-minute self.

Lynn: Paul warned me about him and said he could rival Marc for the synod's court jester award.

Jessica Sherman came over and joined the group, then asked Lynn and Laura if they could talk in private. Once in a fairly secluded space, she opened up to the others.

Jessica: How did or do you get your husbands to embrace reality when it comes to your career?

Laura: I think because Jared and I did seminary together, he's gotten to see what I am passionate about and what I'm not, and he's never pushed me to be a certain type of leader alongside him. I do what I do and he's comfortable with that.

Lynn: I've gotten more pressure from the women in the back pews over my style of leadership and pastoring than I've EVER gotten from Paul. Matt not happy with you in campus ministry?

Jessica: He's fine with me doing it. He just thinks I should be on a bigger stage than what I have at Marquette.

Lynn: What bigger stage is there in this area than what you have here? The school embraces your offering a different perspective than what the Jesuits proclaim, and you do some good work in the campus community espousing the social justice plank common to both Catholic and Lutheran tradition.

Jessica: He believes I should have been offered the job at Trinity after Bruce Archer chose to retire rather than relocate.

Laura: I see. How do YOU feel about that?

Jessica: At first, I was a little angry over not being considered and I guess puzzled by why Paul chose to place Marc in the position on an interim basis. After seeing what happened action-wise between his hire and the Reformation Day dinner that October, I better understood the appointment. Matt doesn't want to hear this, but I don't have the skills to be the kind of university chaplain Marc is. I don't have an encyclopedic knowledge of college bureaucracy OR the one-on-one skills he possesses that gets stuff done. I couldn't have stepped in to help the athletic department dig out from under the scandal in November, because I don't have that kind of background. I think Matt believes chaplaincy is the same as congregational ministry, only situated on a college campus. It's not, and Marc has proven that in the 18 months he's been in the job. How do I get him to see that?!?!

Lynn: Remind him of his own calling, that he's where he is because he has the skills and talents to do the job, and that you wouldn't attempt to say you could match him in those areas.

Jessica: He also has higher desires, and I guess would like the rub-off me in a more public position in the synod would give him.

Lynn: So he wants to perhaps succeed Paul in 2022?

Jessica: I believe so.

After getting Jessica's mind settled with what she needed to tell her husband, the three women returned to the community room, where Bishop Emerson was preparing to announce the results. People's Choice went to Martin Luther Lutheran Church in Wauwatosa, with Top Chili being won by Lakeside Lutheran Church. Once again, the Trinity Lutheran University entry won for Hottest Chili, coming in at 684,500 Scoville Heating Units. Christen accepted the award from Rev. Rachel Belding, then acknowledged the team of cooks and assistants responsible for the repeat win. With a busy day upcoming, the Trinity folks left almost immediately after the awards presentation so everyone could get a good night's sleep prior to their Sunday morning responsibilities.


	9. Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!

On the drive down to Racine from Milwaukee, Marc and Katelyn talked about their presentation during Coffee Hour at her home parish, Lutheran Church of the Savior, with Ally listening on.

Katelyn: According to Dad, the parishioners know I'm going to be starting off Sunday School/Coffee Hour with a brief synopsis of my first semester at Trinity and some insight on the life I live as a student-athlete and active Lutheran at an ELCA school. I plan to talk also about my experience at National Gathering over break and then bring up our hosting it next winter.

Marc: Sounds like you've got a good bit mentally ready to go. How do you want me to help?

Katelyn: I will probably need you to expand on what National Gathering is and some of its components, plus draw on your history of attending.

Marc: We have some additional help coming to the synod that I plan to pull upon in the near future. You've met Deacon Capshaw before, correct?

Katelyn: Yeah. She was at the Reformation Day dinner and has been to campus a couple of times with Bishop Emerson.

Marc: Her husband is transferring into the synod shortly and hopefully will get a call not too long after Easter Sunday. Your dad knows of him from his appearance at Churchwide Assembly in August as part of the judging panel for "Dancing With The Bishops". Pastor Jared, Deacon Laura, and I all have overlapping experiences with National Gathering, and Jared served on LSM National Council during his time at Indiana University, thereby knowing the nuts-and-bolts side of building the event. I'm hoping to have them come to campus for the PMA's February meeting so the three of us together can collaborate with you students on a provisional schedule to send onto Jenn Healey and the LSM National Council before we leave for Spring break.

Ally: When are Jared and the boys arriving here?

Marc: Laura is going down to Carmel on Wednesday and the foursome are supposed to be coming back to Milwaukee sometime on Saturday. Speaking of Saturday, want to do a multi-couple date with our post-college posse?

Ally: You talking Ben and Megan, Aubrey and Dawson, and Sarah and Wil?

Marc: Precisely.

Ally: I'll talk to the other women and see what we can devise. We should also do one in the future with your professional colleagues as a whole.

Marc: Sounds good.

Marc pulled into the Church of the Savior parking lot and found a parking space next to Rev. Joe Rollins. After the three of them exited the car, they walked up and entered the church, then went down the stairs to the fellowship room and found Joe and Paula conversing with a handful of people. Katelyn snuck up behind her parents and hugged the both of them while Marc and Ally approached them from the front. Once Marc and Katelyn had gotten something to drink, they took up their places at the front of the hall and waited for Joe to begin.

Rev. Joe Rollins: Good morning, everyone. Glad to have you all here and thankful that the weather wasn't such a bear for travel. As I mentioned last week, today's Fellowship Hour is going to be led by my daughter, Katelyn, and her college's chaplain, Deacon Marc Schmidt. Before I turn the show over to them, I should warn you that, in my opinion, Deacon Schmidt is the funniest rostered leader in the Greater Milwaukee Synod and therefore you should be prepared to laugh a few times before the end of class. Kate?

Katelyn: Thanks, Dad. As most of you know, I am a freshman at Trinity Lutheran University in Mequon and am a member of the school's women's volleyball team. One thing you might not know is that I was recently invited to become part of the Peer Ministry Alliance at Trinity, helping the organization making greater connections with the synod's congregations. It is in this capacity that I return today to LCS. Over the holidays, I went with four other members of PMA to the Lutheran Student Movement National Gathering in Chicago. Part of it was to fellowship with ELCA college and university students from across the country, and part of it was for us as a school to present our proposal for hosting next year's Gathering in Milwaukee, which would be the first time the event would be held outside Chicago since its rebirth several years ago. After our presentation and some vigorous debate, it was decided that we would be granted hosting rights for the conference, which will be held December 31st through January 4th. Besides Deacon Schmidt and myself, a number of other Trinity students are at parishes in the Greater Milwaukee Synod this morning informing their congregants of this and asking for logistical support. Since Deacon Schmidt actually HAS experience with the old format for National Gathering, I'm going to let him take over now and have him inform you of what we need. I am grateful for the help LCS has given me to take my faith to a higher level and its financial generosity in allowing me to attend Trinity. May I introduce my college chaplain, and a wonderful mentor for future church leaders, Deacon Marc Schmidt.

Marc: First, I'd like to thank Katelyn for her sideways compliment in calling me OLD! Next, Joe, I might be losing that "funniest man in the synod title" in a few weeks with Pastor Capshaw coming to Milwaukee.

Joe: Seriously, it's like 1 and 1A I'm sure between the two of you. Still don't understand how your partners deal with the laugh-a-minute retorts that comes out of you.

Marc: I think both of them are a little cracked themselves. Anyways, I should get on to what I am up here for. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury...

A couple of chuckles came from the older men in the room, with Ally burying her head in her hands to not laugh too hard at Marc's opening.

Marc: As Katelyn said, I have some experience with the previous incarnation of the LSM National Gathering. I attended two of them in my graduate school days, 2001 in Phoenix and 2003 in Washington, DC. Unlike the ones held recently in Chicago, these were multi-day events with vibrant worship, challenging workshops, service projects, and GREAT FOOD and partying. The 2020 National Gathering will operate on a similar schedule to that of the 2003 one, with the opening day being New Year's Eve. We are in search of organizations and congregations willing to partner with us for our January 2nd activities, which would be a service project in the morning and hosted lunches in the early afternoon. Other opportunities to assist us might include shuttling participants from Mitchell Airport to the gathering's downtown hotel, audio/video production of the event, and mentoring of our school's planning committee as they work on bringing this undertaking together. In closing, the body of Christ is made up of many parts. Some, like Rev. Rollins and I, are eyes or ears or hair, the showy pieces. Others, like some of you perhaps, are the clavicles, ACLs, and Achilles' tendons. Not visible, but severely missed when hurt or broken or not functioning correctly. ALL of us need to work together and, even if we disagree on small points, our love of God and those He created should unite us in a common purpose. Thank you.

**********

At Buuck Field House, the Thunder women's basketball team rode a sum-of-the-parts performance to a 62-55 victory over the Illinois Tech Scarlet Hawks, bringing their record to 7-7 overall and 5-5 in the NACC. Among the Trinitarians in the stands were: Marc and Ally; Erin and Steph Lafleur; Kristie, Alyssa, Sam Mueller, Steph McNamara, Danny, and Tori; and Shelley and Kailen. The handful of lacrosse players sat behind Shelley and ragged her a little about Kailen, which seemed to loosen up the dynamic between them and their teammate. At halftime, one of the patrons walked over to where the group was seated and began talking to Marc.

Kim McMurtry: I recognize you from somewhere, but can't place it.

Marc: Riverside. You were on the basketball team with my sister, Laurie, playing for Coach Kucharski. How have you been?

Kim: That would be it, and to answer your question, doing well. How's Laurie?

Marc: Good. Living in the Twin Cities with her family. What brings you out today?

Kim: My daughter Amelia is going to be a freshman here in the fall. Coach thought my Mini-Me could help out her team next year.

Marc: I'll make sure to look out for her when she arrives in August.

Kim: You work here?

Marc: Yes. I'm the school's chaplain. Most of the group next to and behind me are members of the women's lacrosse team. The mop top is my goddaughter, Erin, and the woman sitting next to me is my partner, Ally, who is the head women's soccer coach here.

Kim worked her way through the crowd making acquaintance with those Marc pointed out.

Kim (to Marc): Divorced and robbing the cradle?

Marc: No. My wife passed away in April from a stroke. Ally and I knew one another from the soccer club I used to manage and when she started her coaching job at Trinity, we reconnected. In a way, I resent the accusation being made about the two of us and the motives behind our relationship.

Kim ended the conversation with Marc and returned to her seat on the other side of the court to watch the second half with her husband and daughter.


	10. Shock

Shauntelle Harrington gave a stirring presentation before a standing-room-only crowd in Buuck Field House on Tuesday night, sharing her story of being an Olympic diver who competed at the 2000 and 2004 Summer Games, only to fall deep into depression when her athletic career came to an end. In a search for the "juice" that was now missing, she turned to alcohol and pills before being persuaded by a Hollywood agent to give acting a try. Her good looks combined with the mania present from her mental illness led her into the world of adult entertainment, a field where she was known under the name Hillary Fillmore. Eventually, her athletic accolades collided with her second career and she was "found out" by an independent journalist doing background research in advance of the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio. Embarrassed and ashamed, Shauntelle took ownership of her choices and became an advocate for mental health and the lack of resources available for people in life transition, such as professional athletes and college students.

Back in her room after attending the program, Steph Lafleur had a hard time getting to sleep, with her mind racing over the remarks she was planning to make during chapel the next afternoon about her battle with anxiety. Despite taking center stage with Marc last April at halftime of a women's lacrosse game, the crowd in Bonhoeffer on Wednesday would be more intimidating than what she faced at Niemoller. Following several hours of trying to sleep, Steph got up and went across the hall to the third-floor community room, hoping that some meditation and a quiet space to work out her thoughts would relieve her of the stress she was under. When that didn't seem to work, she went outside and took a walk around campus to clear her head. Eventually, she entered Bonhoeffer Chapel and went up to the altar, believing a dry run in the arena could settle her nerves and allow her to get onto the day with some sense of inner peace. Feeling as though she was sort of ready, she went back into the sacristy and tried to catch a couple hours of sleep before going to breakfast in Siebert.

**********

When Alyssa woke up, she looked over at Steph's side of the room and didn't see her there. Aware of her trouble with settling down last night, she wondered where her roommate was. After hearing some noise next door, Alyssa knocked on the wall to get Erin and Cali's attention. The two of them came over and asked about the summons.

Alyssa: Steph wasn't here when I woke up. She was having trouble sleeping last night, probably because of worry concerning today's chapel. Do either of you know where she might go if she needed space to be by herself?

Erin: Maybe the weight room at Buuck, or possibly Bonhoeffer. At this time of day, she'd more likely be at Siebert or Albrecht than either of those, in my opinion.

Alyssa: I'm a bit worried about her. Between school, PMA, and lacrosse, she doesn't really have a free moment away from people.

Cali: Don't forget pouring time and attention into her relationship with Erin as well. Do you want one of us to alert anyone in case they see her before we gather for chapel?

Alyssa: Maybe just give Marc a heads-up so he's prepared in case Steph isn't at 100 percent when they meet up later.

Erin dropped a text to Marc explaining Alyssa's concern for Steph and today's service. She and Cali then returned to their room to get ready for the day, leaving Alyssa to do the same.

**********

Following 10:00 classes, Shauntelle met Marc at his office so the two could walk over to Bonhoeffer together. Meanwhile, Julie Jacobsen had already arrived at the chapel and went back to the sacristy to robe up and get prepared for worship. Once there, she saw Steph seated on one of the benches with a pained look on her face, as though she were sleeping with her eyes open. After talking to her and getting no response, she texted Erin and Alyssa and gave them a quick synopsis of what she was seeing. Shortly thereafter, Marc and Shauntelle came into the sacristy and saw the scene, with the three peer ministers attempting to communicate with Steph but to no avail. Marc took stock of the situation and then spoke to the four women around him.

Marc: Steph either is having or has had a panic attack. I need to call Wil and see if he can come up to campus for an emergency session with her. Julie, contact Christen and let her know we need her and Vanessa to get here ASAP to help treat Steph. Erin, love her. Shauntelle, see if you can bring her back to the present time.

Erin: This doesn't look like a panic attack, Marc. She's not moving, she's not saying anything. It's like she's frozen.

Marc: You've heard of shell shock, right? That's one form anxiety or fear can take, where mental overload causes something in your head to snap and you shut down. That's how my first-ever attack came on, with me unable to tolerate the anxiety going through my brain. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

With the tasks delegated, Marc stepped back into the chapel and contacted Wil, giving him a 30-second diagnosis of Steph's condition. Wil said he'd be to Trinity within 20 minutes and that he would alert Sarah as well. Following the call, he went back into the sacristy to see Vanessa and Christen making a bit of headway with getting Steph to embrace the here-and-now. Marc sat down next to her and she curled up into him, latching on like a koala bear. Erin saw it and was a little bit upset that her girlfriend would reach out to Marc rather than her. When Wil arrived, he asked Marc for access to his office, then walked Steph over to it with Erin joining them. Marc told Julie and Shauntelle that he would be taking Steph's place during the homily, then asked Vanessa if she'd be willing to assist him and Julie with Communion in her absence.

Vanessa: What do I need to do?

Marc: When the congregants come forward, as they dip their bread into the cup, you say "The blood of Christ, shed for you."

Vanessa agreed, after which Christen helped her into the necessary vestments for worship (alb and cincture).

**********

Wil (to Steph): Marc said that you had a panic attack, a "shell shock" type of one. Can you tell me what brought on the mental overload?

Steph: The thing which put me over the edge was believing that I wouldn't be able to measure up to the presentation Shauntelle gave last night before the student body and that my story of depression and anxiety wouldn't be taken as seriously because it never led to the kind of behaviors her mental illness did. I barely slept last night worrying about how I would do in front of the campus congregation, then tried to alleviate it through things I felt might relax me, which they didn't.

Wil: What else are you carrying around on a day-to-day basis?

Steph: My studies picking up a bit and preparing for applying to the School of Education for next fall, the work I do with the PMA, my increased responsibilities with the lacrosse team as its starting goalkeeper, my relationship with Erin.....

Wil: Let's take these one-by-one. With school, what has you stressed?

Steph: Not knowing if I can accomplish the double major without summer school this year and/or next, fear of not getting into the School of Ed and thus having to perhaps elongate my academic plan, the inability at the moment to link up my plan for post-graduate studies that will get me both an MA in Sport Admin and enough theological education to qualify for rostering as a Churchwide Diaconal Minister.

Wil: That's a LOT. What if any of those can you do something about right now?

Steph: Really, none of them other than a sit-down with my academic advisor to get the rest of my time here lined up so I have the knowledge I need to act. The rest of it is sort of down-the-road and is more bracing myself for disappointment.

Wil: Next, the PMA.

Steph: With us hosting the LSM National Gathering next winter, Marc has put on additional requirements for some of us, the big one being attendance at churches in the synod on Sunday mornings. It eats into time I typically use for self-care, be it being lazy or going with Erin to the chaplain's manse. I didn't have much of a normal winter break because of the wedding in Vancouver in the middle of it and am feeling the drag as a result of that. I also think Marc is expecting more out of me than I can probably give.

Wil: Have you talked to him about any of this?

Steph: I don't want him to think less of me or treat me differently or be disappointed in me because I'm having trouble managing the workload that Alyssa and Erin seem to handle with little or no problems.

Erin: It may seem like we're doing fine, but that's because we don't have the same level of weight that you're putting upon yourself. Alyssa takes time for herself and walls off from the rest of the world outside of hockey and chapel. I know Kristie wishes she'd be able to spend more time with her, but has come to understand that what she DOES get from Alyssa is her very best and that she gets that because their interaction is prioritized given her introverted nature. In my case, my lacrosse situation isn't as daunting as what I think you are seeing yours as and I don't have some of the academic concerns you do, plus I'm a firecracker and can go-go-go unlike you.

Wil: Talk to Marc. You might come to realize you're very similar in this respect and might actually be able to help one another with dealing with the need to be over-responsible for things that others can do. As for lacrosse, I can see where the promotion might be making you nervous. You're worried about being as good as Nicole was last year, or that you'll let the team down at some point. This is where a heart-to-heart with Sarah would be good, laying out your mindset heading into your first season as the number 1. By the way, she told me to tell you to skip practice and come see her tomorrow at some point to catch her up on what happened in the chapel.

Erin: Can I chime in, because this last part seem to deal with me?

Wil: Go ahead, Erin.

Erin: Bae, what about our relationship has you stressing, and why did you cling up on Marc when he got back to the sacristy after contacting Wil?

Wil: I'm going to answer the second part, because I don't think it was a conscious decision. With the type of attack Steph had, she literally feels nothing during it. Once it subsides and she returns to the present, the emotions come to the surface, and a person will gravitate toward the safest person near them. It isn't always their partner or their anchor person, but is usually the person to whom he or she is least afraid to show their vulnerable state. In this case, that was Marc. Let me ask you a question. When you are scared or afraid or not having a good day, to whom would you usually turn?

Erin: My dad. Ahhhhhhhh. I get it. We keep calling Marc XP, which is short for Expansion Pack, because he's in a way the home-away-from-home father figure for the two of us. Never thought of that when I saw her ball up into him like a hurt child.

Steph: It wasn't deliberate, but that need for comfort, for acceptance, for unconditional love, like we both get from our dads, it's what I was yearning for after coming out of my non-emotive state. As for the first part, you know I love you and I want to be with you forever. I'm still being tempted around campus and it's messing with my head. Also, we sort of can't move any further along the relationship trail at the moment due to our current situation. So, in a way, I feel stuck.

Wil: Which is a common thing at university. You can't really move forward with bigger plans while here and it's why a lot of people say not to bank too hard on the BIG things until you get a bit into your third year.

Erin: Would this be the "metamorphosis" that Marc talks about which happens between years two and three?

Wil: From an emotional standpoint, probably not, since you seem to be growing in the same direction. From a practical standpoint, I'd say yes. To help with this, Steph, talk to some of your teammates and friends at Trinity about their relationships. You might find they too are in limbo mode and working to figure out how to expand the depth of their commitments to one another with very few plateaus left on the horizon.

Steph: So I should stop worrying about where Erin and I are on the relationship train and just enjoy the ride?

Wil: Precisely!


	11. I Got You, Babe

Saturday night's four-couple date started off with dinner at the Calderone Club downtown. When the ladies worked out the particulars, they settled on the night being a combination of Valentine's Day (Marc and Ally would be in Atlanta that night for a wedding he is officiating) and a belated birthday celebration for Aubrey (she turned 25 on January 11th). While eating, they caught up on the past couple of months of life and filled in some blanks from the holiday season.

Marc (to Dawson): How did the trip to Christmas Mountain go?

Dawson: We didn't get outside much due to the weather, but the lodge was cool and the New Year's Eve events were more than worth the price of admission.

Aubrey: I'd echo that, plus say that I think the two of us have caught up somewhat to the other couples at this table in the relationship department.

Megan: How so?

Aubrey: We discussed this summer's planning for Dawson and his internship, when we might want to consider a joint living arrangement, and if our bond has enough in it to go further than where we are now.

Sarah: So "The Talk", like Wil and I had in the Boundary Waters over the summer, where you confess some feelings and see what kind of thoughts about the future each of you have?

Aubrey: You could say that.

Ally: I knew about this already, which allowed Marc and I to talk a little about our own future housing situation. He would have to get approval from Bishop Emerson for us to live together prior to or in lieu of getting married and Aubrey and I have the Brown Deer place for another year as of now, so earliest on any front would be next February.

Dawson: We're talking Summer 2021, after I've graduated, passed the bar, and gotten a position somewhere.

Marc: Not a bad thought for the two of us as well, as it would give me time to sell the house, find a new one, and settle into it before adding any bodies. Also, I might be able to get said approval along with a re-appointment at that time, with me entering my fourth year at Trinity and our commitment closing in on two years.

Wil: Sarah and I haven't discussed that yet, mainly because she's now in-season and we don't see each other as much as we did over the summer and fall.

Ben: This was a great idea, Marc. I know you're around the kids and their friends a lot, and Megan and I don't get out much with the younger set aside from doubles with Dawson and Aubrey.

Marc: There is another couple that I'll be looking to add to our circle soon. Deacon Capshaw's husband and kids are moving to Milwaukee this weekend, with him hopefully taking up a pastorate in the synod in the near future.

Ally: Should we warn them about Jared?

Marc: I think Laura gave a solid introduction of him to the others at Friendsgiving.

Ally: She left out what can happen when you and him get together.

Marc: True.

Ally: You know Marc's nephew is sort of funny, and Erin is funny. Well, Jared is nuttier than both of them, and a real rival for Marc's sense of humor.

Sarah: Umm....the two of them similar to the Erin/Emily combination on my team?

Marc: I'd say close, but Lindsey's contribution kicks their insanity to another level. Jared and I are just two solo funny guys. Most of our jokes don't feed off one another unless we're in the company of others from our mutual past.

Ben: I look forward to meeting Pastor Capshaw at some point soon.

Marc: I'm thinking both he and Laura will be coming to campus for worship either this week or next. On another note, I've been meaning to ask you or Megan if the Trinity Times had contacted you about being part of a "Love at Trinity" piece for their issue on the 12th?

Megan: Yes. Morgan Andringa told me she would be interviewing five couples from around campus. I take it you and Ally are also on the list?

Ally: Yeah. We're sitting down with her on Monday afternoon before lacrosse team practice.

Ben: I think ours is Wednesday morning before chapel.

Megan: Anyone know who else is being included?

Marc: Gotta think she'll have at least one same-sex relationship among the five and maybe a boundary-stretcher one, where one of the pair is faculty or staff and the other is otherwise affiliated with Trinity.

As dinner wrapped up, Megan sprung a surprise on the men.

Megan: Tonight's post-dinner "activity" is sure to embarrass you men, but we don't care. We're going to the High Note over on Lovell Street for karaoke. Ally tells me Marc gives a good show on the mic and I know Ben has a bit of the crooner in him, like when the two of them and others serenaded us at the Sock Hop last year.

Wil: I remember that. Maybe their skills will rub off on Dawson and I, since I don't have much of a singing voice.

Dawson: And I'm not exactly the most confident person in front of a group of strangers.

Marc: If you can't make a fool of yourself in front of family and friends, where can you?! Us older guys will help you out, and you'll have a great rooting section comprised of the four women.

After paying the bill and storing take-home boxes in their respective vehicles, the group walked the several blocks over to the High Note, where a small crowd had already gotten the evening's entertainment underway.

DJ Black Label: Welcome, newcomers! Take a look through the songbooks and get me your requests. We can have you up and ready to go in a matter of minutes.

The octet scanned the list of songs and settled on ones that each wanted to try, but first a handful of them had a tune they wished to do together in honor of someone. Ally went up to the DJ and gave him the slip for their joint piece, which earned a slight chuckle. He dug through his digital library and found a way to honor their request.

DJ Black Label: Up next are Sarah, Dawson, Ally, and Wil with a special song for a special someone.

Ally: Three weeks ago, my best friend turned 25 and since we haven't had a chance to celebrate that occasion before now, this feels like the right time to do so. Aubrey, come up here!

Once Aubrey was on the stage, the other four sang "Happy Birthday" to her in a slightly embarrassing way. She got hugs and pecks from her three fellow Shorewood alums followed by a kiss from her boyfriend. A couple of patrons took the mic next to belt out "Two Princes", followed by well-known club vocalist Texas with "Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue". After that, Marc went up and led off the Trinity contingent's run of singers with his go-to karaoke hit. ("Fantasy" by Earth, Wind, and Fire)

As Ben stepped up to do "Mack The Knife", Ally teased Marc about his voice nearly cracking while attempting the ultra-high note at the end of "Fantasy", then kissed the side of his head and intimated how turned on she was by him, hinting at the desire to have her way with him when they returned to his place later. That thought encouraged Marc to think of other songs he could possibly ham-up to stoke his beloved's fire.

When Ben finished his song, Sarah and Wil came forward for a perfectly-composed duet about their relationship. ("I've Had The Time Of My Life" from "Dirty Dancing")

Next were Dawson and Aubrey, each with a song meant to connote their thoughts about the other. ("Waiting For A Girl Like You" by Foreigner and "My Guy" by Mary Wells)

Ally took the mic and shared a couple of thoughts before starting her song.

Ally: This song explains how I felt in the weeks before and after meeting up again with the man that is now my partner. I was dying on the inside because my heart had been damaged by others' comments, their thoughts of me, and my own thoughts of myself. I was entering a new job and a new professional environment, one where I would know no one. Then, Marc and I crossed paths and everything seemed to flow to the point where I was brought back from the emotionally dead. Wil, can you come up and help me out since I need a male voice alongside me for parts of this?

As Wil made his way to join Ally, the opening bars of "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence played.

At its conclusion, Ally ran to Marc and sunk into his arms, having poured out all of the emotions she had held back from him since their reunion. He kissed her and held her close while the group as a whole began contemplating whether to stay longer or head home. The general consensus was to do a few more tunes before calling it a night.


	12. Good Day Sunshine

As campus was coming alive on Wednesday morning, four members of the women's soccer team's Class of 2024 arrived at Buuck Field House for the start of Recruit Day. The quartet (Cari Roberts, Camille Albert, Lynn Waters, and Rachel Corbett) were met by Coach Sweet, Kara Callen, Casey Schultz, Ashley Sasser, and Deacon Schmidt, along with their player hosts (Lexi Millen, Erica Skidmore, Cali Farmer, and Kim Libby, respectively).

Ally: Welcome to Trinity Lutheran University. As some of you have yet to meet me formally, let me introduce myself. I'm Allyson Sweet and I'm the new head coach of women's soccer here at TLU. I was promoted about two months ago after the dismissal of Coach Manning following an investigation into criminal activity within the athletic department. I'm sure you're probably wondering who the rest of this welcoming party are. On my immediate left are the team's captains, Erica Skidmore and Cali Farmer. Next to Cali is our team's leading scorer, Lexi Millen, and next to her is Kim Libby. On the right of me are my unofficial assistants as I have yet to hire one. From the far end, we have Director of Human Resources Ashley Sasser, the athletic department's academic advisor, Casey Schultz, the Director of Compliance for TLU Athetics, Kara Callen, and the school's chaplain, Deacon Marc Schmidt. You will be paired-up with one of the players for the morning, after which we will meet at Bonhoeffer Chapel for weekly worship followed by Lunch Bunch in Siebert Dining Hall. The afternoon will consist of watching the women's lacrosse team's practice and a Q-and-A with myself, their coach, and some of their players on life at Trinity. With that, I leave you to your hosts.

The four player hosts went to their charges and escorted them to Siebert, where they would have breakfast together prior to separating for morning classes. Cali saw some empty space where Steph, Erin, and Alyssa were sitting and motioned for the others to join her and Lynn when they had finished their trips past the various stations. After everyone was seated, Cali started up with the introductions of the three guests as well as opening the questioning of the incoming players.

Cali (to the recruits): The reason I picked out these three for us to join for breakfast is that they are my closest friends and semi-relatives on-campus. The curly-haired brunette is my roommate, Erin Matheson. The inked-up gem sitting next to her is her girlfriend, Steph Lafleur, and the cherub across from her is Steph's roommate and head of Trinity's Peer Ministry Alliance, Alyssa Norman. Erin and Steph play for the women's lacrosse team and Alyssa is the starting goalkeeper for women's hockey. As Coach Sweet said, I'm Cali Farmer and I'm one of the captains of the women's soccer team for the 2020 season. Can the four of you tell us your names, where you're currently in school, and intended majors if you have one chosen?

Rachel Corbett: I'm Rachel Corbett and am a senior at Wauwatosa West. Leaning toward Accounting right now, but not sure.

Lynn Waters: Lynn Waters and I attend Milwaukee School of Languages, with plans to get my BA in French and eventually become a translator or private language teacher.

Camille Albert: Camille Albert and I'm from Hartford. My intended major is Interior Design with a minor in Art.

Cari Roberts: I'm Cari Roberts and attend Mukwonago High School. Currently, I'm Pre-Health Professions with plans to go onto Veterinary School in the future.

The conversation around the tables centered on the difficulty of classes, the religious environment at the school, and the aftermath of the scandal that befell the team last semester. Lexi gave a thorough explanation of how the team has drawn together and been shepherded by Coach Sweet, Deacon Schmidt, and the others from the MUSC cadre to rebuild the program and embrace the new direction set forth by Ally, while Erin, Steph, and Alyssa gave their perspectives on religious life at Trinity as the most-experienced members of Marc's office. Steph mentioned she would be assisting Deacon Schmidt with worship later and gave the others a slight preview of his homily, based on the Beatitudes in Matthew and its comparable section in Luke.

**********

After Steph completed the Gospel readings for today's service, Marc stepped to the lectern and began his homily.

Marc: Today's first Gospel reading, the Beatitudes, was the basis for Jesus' call to ministry of those who had been trampled, snubbed, ignored, and despised. In a real way, what He did in bringing together His ragamuffin pack of eventual apostles and saints is what our campus' peer ministers and myself have been seeking to do for the past year, spread the Word to those who have yet to experience its power or for whom it has been used as a weapon. The concept of the ragamuffin gospel, that Jesus didn't come to Earth to save those who had their ish together but to rescue those who were stuck and couldn't distance themselves from their pasts or presents, can be seen in the resurrection of our school's women's soccer program. Coach Sweet's emphasis on trust, support, and vulnerability in rebuilding that which came tumbling down in November is evident in the recruits she has on campus today. These four young women I hope will be a guiding light and sign of rebirth in the midst of desolation. To overcome the past, one must reach out beyond it, be it in ministry, sports, academics, or relationships. To quote a former therapist of mine, "Nothing changes if nothing changes." You will continue to get the same you've gotten if you rely on the same strategies, coping skills, and plans that resulted in your current condition. Take advantage of Lunch Bunch after today's service to engage with our leaders and the four incoming Thunder soccer players, therefore expanding your Circle of Life here at Trinity. Amen.

**********

During Lunch Bunch, Marc and some of the peer ministers made a concentrated effort to get to know the new recruits and connect their experiences and pasts with them.

Marc (to Rachel Corbett): Coach Sweet told me that you're at Tosa West. The school has a bit of a tradition recently with sending players onto the college level, and I was fortunate enough to have three of them play for my club in the state women's league.

Rachel: Who, if I may ask?

Marc: In 2013, Jenna Lassiter, with Anna Stafford and Katelyn Harper in 2014.

Rachel: I recognize the names from plaques in the school's athletic commons, but they graduated before I started there.

Marc: Correct.

Christen: Where in Tosa are you located?

Rachel: Despite the reputation that all the West kids come from the other side of Mayfair Road, my parents and I live on 93rd south of Center.

Christen: I live just west of the Milwaukee/Wauwatosa border, 62nd and Washington Blvd. give or take. So you're not as yuppie-yup as everyone would think you to be.

Rachel: No. My parents had me attend Christ The King near the house for elementary school, then I went to Whitman for middle and West for high.

Marc: Did you know Coach Sweet taught at Whitman for the 2017-2018 school year?

Rachel: I didn't put the two-and-two together until I saw her at one of our games last spring. I recognized her from Whitman, but wasn't aware that she had moved up to Trinity as a coach. Having her be somewhat in charge of recruiting me to TLU was nice, because it meant there would be at least one semi-friendly face on campus if I chose to attend here.

Julie Jacobsen moved down to take up an empty seat next to Christen, then pecked her cheek. Christen introduced her teammate/roommate/girlfriend to Rachel.

Rachel: So you're roommates and girlfriends along with being on the lacrosse team here? That seems pretty different.

Julie: Actually it's not as wild as one would believe. Our floor has two other teammate/roommate couples and there are a couple more in other residence halls here. We are probably the most "out" team on campus, with seven teammate pairings.

Marc: Sometimes, the roommate pairings are pure luck, sometimes there's some skill involved, and other times you have premeditation involved. Are you planning to be residential or commute?

Rachel: I guess that will come down to the financial aid package I receive. I'm eligible for Luther's Promise being a member of Mount Carmel, but my academic scores aren't high enough to get the top level of scholarship from it, leaving a bit of a gap to make up through other means.

Marc: Mount Carmel, eh? Take it you had Pastor Rachel for some of your time there, before she moved to UWM.

Rachel: Yes! I would have gone to UWM to reunite with her if I hadn't been recruited to come here.

On the other end of the table, Camille Albert and Ally were talking about the former's worries going into her senior season at Hartford and her first year at Trinity.

Camille: I know Maria and Monica Stuart had talked me up pretty good to you, but I think they might have made claims that aren't necessarily true, and I'm concerned that I might not be able to meet the expectations you probably have for me.

Ally: Everyone gets a fair chance to prove themselves under me. I don't take what you've done in the past or what I THINK you can do in the future as the only means of evaluation. You'll be able to show me both this spring and then in preseason what your capabilities are.

Camille: How would you classify the soccer team's relationship vibe? Straight, not straight? Any teammate dating? I only ask because I am presently on-and-off with one of my teammates at Hartford and wondered how that kind of thing flew at Trinity.

Ally: To my knowledge, there aren't any teammate pairings. Of the players I know that are in relationships, they are with guys. Having said that, the school's policy on teammate and same-sex relationships is WIDE OPEN, so if you want to go that route when you come here, no one will get in your way.

Ally instructed the four recruits to follow her over to Buuck for a Q-and-A with some of the school's athletes, herself, and Coach Hawthorne, after which they would watch the women's lacrosse team's practice.

**********

Ally's search for an assistant coach continued on Friday afternoon when she met with Brenda Herrera, assistant coach at St. Anthony High School and player/coach of MUSC's Women's Premier League team in 2014, for drinks at Libby Montana. Expecting things to go well and an offer to be made following the formal Q-and-A, Ally worked out with the rest of her cadre at Trinity for them and their spouses to join her, Brenda, and her wife Angie for dinner.

Ally: This is a bit different, me as the coach and you being interviewed.

Brenda: It is, but it's not uncomfortable.

Ally: The biggest question I have for you is how do you think you can help me bring the "overlooked, underappreciated, and ignored" ethos to Trinity and its recruiting?

Brenda: Look at me, girl! I'm gay, I'm Latina, and I didn't come to playing college soccer from a named program nor with it as my primary high school sport. I was about as overlooked as you could get until Pat Cleveland offered me a chance to play for Stritch.

Ally: So you'd be good with scouting and recruiting from MPS, the smaller sectarian schools in the area, and the less-well-known suburban programs?

Brenda: Like how Marc went and got us for MUSC? Definitely!

Ally: I'm more of a good cop type. I take it you've got some grit in you that would make being the bad cop sort of easy.

Brenda: Again, LOOK AT ME! Ashley and I made that kind of dynamic work. Same with Marc and I. I'm sure you and I could figure it out, since we already have some experience with each other.

Ally: I want to flex up the offense somewhat, since we have a lot of interchangeable parts between forwards, wide midfield, and central midfield. That would be your responsibility in training and on game day, as the defense needs a LOT of my focus after a year where it was gutted due to idiotic game planning by my predecessor. Is that something you'd feel comfortable managing?

Brenda: I think so. I was an offensive player during my career, so that part of the field is where I have more experience to teach and model the game than on the back end.

Ally: I think I've got what I need. If you want the job, it's yours. 

Brenda: I want it, and thank you for this opportunity.

Ally: I'll tell HR and our athletic director of my decision and have them put it before the Board of Trustees at their meeting next Friday. Now that the business is done, let's eat. I have a few guests joining us, but no one that you don't already know.

Ally walked to the front of the establishment and informed the host of her reservation, after which he seated her, Brenda, and Angie. A few minutes later, Ashley and her husband Matt, Kara and her husband Sam, and Casey and her husband Nate came in and joined their table, surprising Brenda somewhat.

Ally: All but one are here. Where is that man of mine?

Kara: I'm guessing the family caught up to him before he left Buuck and tried to get his opinion on some matters.

Ally: So he's on his way, I'd reckon.

Almost on cue, Marc came walking up to the table and, following a peck on his beloved's cheek, went around the table and greeted the others before sitting down next to Ally.

Ally: First, congratulations seem to be in order. Brenda has accepted my offer to become my assistant at Trinity. Ashley, you and Jamie will have to handle Friday's events since I'll already be in Atlanta for a wedding.

Ashley: Consider it covered.

Brenda: I thought you said HR had to handle it.

Ashley: I *AM* HR. Was hired over the summer after the previous director retired.

Ally: The reason all of us are here tonight is because we'll be working together to bring women's soccer back from the dead from our positions at Trinity. Casey is the athletic department's academic advisor and Kara is Director of Compliance for TLU athletics.

Brenda: And Marc?

Ally: He's Trinity's chaplain and the executive director of the Urban Coaching Institute at the school.

Brenda: So where is this man of yours that you mentioned would be joining us?

Ally leaned against Marc's shoulder. "Right here."

Brenda: No kidding?!?!

Marc: No kidding.

The five couples had a wonderful meal and caught up on marriages, impending arrivals (Casey found out over the holidays she was pregnant), and life in the professional world since MUSC broke up in 2015. Brenda exchanged information with Ashley so they could be in touch next week prior to her visit to campus for the Board of Trustees meeting. Ally and Marc saw everyone else off, then drove down to his place for the weekend.


	13. Transitions

Week Five of the women's lacrosse team's preseason started off with their first intrasquad scrimmage. Lauren and Sam Mueller selected the teams, being mindful of who played where and seeking to achieve balance between the two sides. As Coach Hawthorne wanted Jane to get a full 60 minutes of playing time, she encouraged Lauren to take Emma and thus have Steph Lafleur and her split the goalkeeping duties for their team. Nicole took charge of Lauren's team while Sarah ran the controls for Sam's, which were laid out as follows:

\--------------Steph L.  
Ali------Julie J.------Shelley------Brooke  
\-------Sarah K.---------Danny  
Sofia-----------Lauren-----------Hayley  
\------Christen--------Savannah

Bench: Emma, Lindsey

\------------------Jane  
Julie K.------Emily-------Katie-------Erin  
\---------Becca-----------Sam M.  
Kelley------------Morgan-----------Kristie  
\----------Steph M.--------Sam K.

Bench: Maggie, Andi

Christen and Steph McNamara competed for the opening faceoff, which was won by the former. Her pass back to Lauren was fired forward quickly to Sofia, who cut between Sam Mueller and Erin, then juked Katie before delivering a low shot that Jane couldn't block. As the first half wore on, Sam's Storm was able to carve apart the left side of Lauren's Lightning, with Steph McNamara, Kelley, and Becca taking advantage of the inexperience of Hayley, Danny, Shelley, and Brooke to pummel Steph Lafleur's net, giving them an 12-6 lead after 30 minutes.

Sarah, Nicole, Lauren, and Sam Mueller met during the intermission and discussed players they wanted to swap in order to give Lauren's team a stronger defense. The four of them settled on Erin and Morgan moving over in exchange for Brooke and Danny. With the left side of the Lightning now strengthened defensively, the weak spot on the field ended up being right back for Sam's team. Andi and Julie Koerner were little match for what Hayley, Savannah, and even Erin wanted to do on their flank. Emma stood up reasonably well in her half of play, but the deficit she inherited couldn't be overcome and Sam's team defeated Lauren's by a score of 19-17.

Following the scrimmage, the players took seats up in the bleachers while Sarah and Nicole went over the good and bad from the match, highlighting the offensive aggressiveness they saw while stressing the need for the freshmen to get up to college-level defensive ability. As the coaches were preparing to wrap up the day's session, Sam Mueller asked if she could address the team for a few minutes.

Sam M.: Last week, I met with Casey to go over my academic planning and see where I was relative to my two majors. Following that, I sat down with Sarah to get her thoughts on my sitting out next season in order to focus on academics and so Kristie and I could play our final season together. She understood and approved of my choice. Therefore, I will not play in 2021 but will return for 2022 when we will have a VERY large class of seniors and the ability to perhaps win a national championship together. I'll still be around during my redshirt year and we still have BIG goals THIS year to accomplish. I just thought all of you should know as soon as possible and that I not sit on my decision until after the season.

Kristie got up and hugged her big sister, followed by Steph McNamara, Julie Jacobsen, and Erin.

Sarah: Enough with the sappy stuff. Get out of here and REST! I don't want to have weary players in training tomorrow.

The team left Niemoller and walked across the roadway to Buuck Field House to shower, change, and proceed with their evening. Shelley met up with her dad before the women's basketball team's game against MSOE and, together with Kailen, Emma, and Savannah, had dinner in Albrecht before returning to Buuck to watch the Thunder defeat the Raiders, 58-54, breaking a four-game losing streak and improving their conference record to 7-10.

**********

During Tuesday's practice, Jane approached Coach Hawthorne about them having a talk afterwards. Once training was over and she had gotten changed, Jane met up with Sarah and they found an empty classroom.

Sarah: What is it you wanted to see me about?

Jane: I need to know how I fit into your plans for this year and going forward. Clearly, it looks like Steph is going to be the number one goalkeeper and I want to know if I will have opportunities for significant playing time with that being the case.

Sarah: Well, you're correct about Steph being our top keeper, but I'm giving both you and Emma as much opportunity as I can to make your cases for who should be her primary backup, to start in place of her in games we're expected to win handily or to relieve her in net if we get out to a large lead in the first 30 minutes of matches.

Jane: My high school coach was contacted by the new coach at Alverno seeking players who might have an interest in moving over there when they start next spring, which has me thinking. Do I want to stay here and be riding the pine most of the time, or do I want the chance to be a starter for the Inferno?

Sarah: Only you can decide that. I understand the frustration of having not really been given a chance to prove yourself under Lauren, and my inheriting her depth chart more or less to ride out the second half of last season. In a perfect world, a school doesn't recruit two goalkeepers in the same class, but Trinity's founding and the decisions made by players at Concordia and Carthage before joining together here created a bit of a logjam in certain places, namely the goalkeeping post where you and Steph came in last year and Emma joined this year.

Jane: Academically, I can go anywhere and get my degree. Alverno would allow me to stay close to home, would make it possible for Andi and I to see each other during the school year, and would give me a new lease on playing, even if it would be for a program that is starting from scratch.

Sarah: I'm not going to try to sway you in either direction. Know that you're a valuable member of our squad here and I have been pleased with your work this preseason. Maybe you and Nicole should have a keeper-to-keeper talk about your strengths, weaknesses, and how she sees you faring as we move toward the first games. One thing I will say is that I am looking to get you, Steph, and Emma at least 60 minutes a piece over the first four games on the schedule. How that happens, of course, will be game-determinant although my plan is to have you and Emma each play a half in our second Spring Break game, against Mount St. Joseph's. The main issue is that Steph needs to get enough time and work in before we play Aurora in the conference opener on March 25th, and that will take priority over whatever predetermined rotation I might devise right now.

Jane: Thank you for being honest with me about my chances and I think a sit-down with Nicole tomorrow or Thursday before practice might be a good idea for me.

Sarah: Thank you as well for giving me a bit of a heads-up so that if you choose to transfer, I will have a chance to scout for a keeper this spring.

Jane departed Buuck and caught up with her teammates in Siebert, where she told them about her meeting with the coach and what might be in the offing, which some of them had heard about from Andi during Orientation icebreakers in August.

**********

Wednesday morning's edition of the Trinity Times featured an article written by Morgan Andringa on "Love At Trinity", focusing on five couples where both halves were at the school. When Marc got to campus, he picked up a copy and read through how his relationship with Ally was chronicled by the author. He honed in on a key observation made by Morgan after their summarized Q-and-A.

"Despite the 20-plus year age gap between Deacon Schmidt and Coach Sweet, the palpable attraction between the pair is visible to anyone around them. Their history before joining the staff here, along with a mutual interest in soccer and women in sport, has according to the latter helped their relationship both at Trinity and away from it."

The sections on Ben and Megan Oliphant and Beverly Gordon and Bob Covington focused on the nature of their getting together inside the cauldron of a university that tended to chide individuals who crossed hypothetical lines (Ben a professor and Megan a graduate student, Beverly a student and Bob a member of the school's residence hall staff). The other two couples in the article were comprised of a pair of instructors in the Department of Dance (both male) and a female couple where one worked in Siebert Dining Hall and the other was an accountant in TLU Business Services.

**********

Marc's homily on being Salt and Light at Trinity touched on the same subjects as he had broached in previous ones this semester, that those at TLU could not form a true community of faith if they didn't take what they knew to be true and let others in on the secret. He closed his message with some thoughts on the wedding he would officiate on Friday evening in Atlanta, sharing about the couple and how they came from being NWSL rookies in Portland to soulmates. He also informed the congregation of the change in office hours for Thursday and Friday due to his absence.

**********

Marc and Ally were the center of attention at Lunch Bunch, as others in attendance grilled them on things not mentioned in the Trinity Times article and gave their opinions of their now-public relationship. Bishop Emerson and the Capshaws had come to campus for worship and were part of the firing squad.

Paul (to Marc): I've seen the two of you together several times in the last ten months, but I don't believe I've noticed the "camaraderie" you have when next to each other. It's not just the twinkle in Ally's eye, the sort-of awestruck state she's in when she looks at you. You genuinely enjoy one another's company, and it's not just the romantic part of it that I see.

Jared: Knowing you and Danielle from back in the day, this pairing is a LOT different. With Danielle, it seemed like you tolerated her "claiming" you but weren't comfortable with it being known by the outside world that you were together. Now, you don't shy away from letting Ally have her claws into you or marking out her territory. Why's that?

Marc: My first marriage was really a business partnership. Danielle was a good teammate, one that I could work with to rise in the world and live out my narcissistic desires, but there wasn't the all-consuming fire underneath. Therefore, I always wanted to have that slight bit of freedom to eye about and indulge my less-faithful urges. My relationship with Ally has the friendship, the passion, the love, and the quiet confidence of being that allows me to be comfortable with her staking her claim to me.

Ally leaned over and peck Marc's cheek, then said, "How we found one another 18 months ago on this campus, and the first couple of months here navigating what the result of our reunion might be, I think set the course for what everyone sees now. Marc brought me out of the emotionally dead, and I patched up a lot of holes that had been driven into him over the years, as friends first and later on as more."

Several of the students (Erin, Steph Lafleur, Julie Koerner, Cali, and Kailen) rode the pair and expressed their own levels of jealousy for how Marc and Ally had everything pretty right and their partnerships weren't yet to that level of perfection. Marc dished out a bit of old-man wisdom and said that his observations of their couplings led him to believe they would eventually get there, as time, maturity, and experience would lead them and their significant others closer to an ideal form of being partners.

Before Erin and Steph left for Buuck to prepare for practice, the two of them, Marc, Ally, and Karina worked out the travel schedule for tomorrow (Erin, Karina, and Marc were flying out in the morning, with Steph and Ally departing after lacrosse practice that afternoon). Marc then left campus and headed home so he could put the final touches on the homily for Lindsey Horan and Emily Sonnett's wedding ceremony and get a bit of rest before the go-go-go of the next few days came to pass.


	14. To Everything, There Is A Season

Marc and his traveling partners (Erin and Karina) got through check-in at Mitchell International Airport smoothly and, after picking up some culinary provisions, were at their gate in Concourse D awaiting the call for their flight to begin boarding. While sipping on his chocolate shake, Marc received a call from Laurie.

Marc: Morning, sis. What's up?

Laurie (slightly weeping): Thomas passed away overnight. After talking with Susan a little while ago, we were wondering if you'd be willing to perform the funeral.

Marc: I'm currently at General Mitchell waiting to fly to Atlanta to perform a wedding tomorrow night. At the moment, we're planning to return to Milwaukee on Sunday. If the service can be scheduled for no sooner than Tuesday, I should be able to preside. I need to contact a couple of people so they can step in while I'm gone because I'm sure you and her don't want to be sitting around for three or four days waiting for me to get back.

Laurie: Who are you thinking?

Marc: Alyssa Norman, who assisted with Danielle's funeral, and either Bishop Emerson or a colleague of mine who just relocated to Milwaukee, whichever one is available and willing. I will call them once I'm in Atlanta and have gotten some ideas together for the service. I'll contact you sometime this afternoon before we leave for the rehearsal, after I get those parts worked out. Question, does Matt know?

Laurie: Yes. I called him before I called you.

Marc: I'll have Erin give Steph a buzz and inform her of this, both so Alyssa gets a heads-up on my eventual call to her and so she can check on the boy. Be careful traveling down, take care of yourself. Who do you have coming with you?

Laurie: Just Sam.

Marc: I'd suggest having Becca come as well. She and Susan have some sense of an OK relationship and having an outsider along will help you stay calm and in the moment over the six-hour trip. I'm sorry. Wish I could be here for you when you arrive, but life moves on even if we wish it would stand still for a little while.

Laurie: Thanks, bro. I'll talk to you later.

Marc: Bye.

Marc hung up and turned to Erin, filling her in on the conversation. She asked her to call Steph while he called Ally and broke the news.

Marc: Steph is going to check on Matt and see what he might need. Is there a way you and her can bring him down to Mitchell with you and contact Laurie about meeting you three there? He needs to be with the family and she doesn't need to be trekking up to Trinity to get him with so much else happening right now.

Ally: I'll give her a call to that effect after I get off with you. So you're seriously going to perform the funeral?

Marc: Yes. I don't know yet HOW, but it's sort of a no-win choice here. Do it despite whatever I feel about the decedent or his widow, as an act of care and love for Laurie, Matt, and Sam, or turn it down and have to answer questions about why I won't, which will only stir up drama. I plan to talk to Jared once I'm settled in my hotel room, and I might also call Paul and get some advice on the emotional side of this, since I don't really have a clue how to keep it professional when the inner Mad Dog wants to claim victory for outliving the schmuck.

Ally: Sounds like you're already getting worked up, so I better let you go. Love you and I'll see you later tonight.

Marc: Love you too, and the five of us will probably have to talk about our return flight when you and Steph arrive. See you then.

With the most urgent calls out of the way, Marc told Karina he would explain what happened once they had boarded and were in the air for the ATL.

**********

On the plane, Marc got a text from Becca indicating that Susan was fine with a Tuesday funeral and would discuss with Laurie when she arrived the logistics of the weekend. He turned off his cell and then broached the subject with Karina.

Marc: While we were waiting to board, my sister called me. Her brother passed away overnight and she asked me if I would handle his memorial service. With us on the road for the next couple of days, I told her that it would have to be no sooner than Tuesday if she wanted me to do it, which has been approved by his widow. Sooooo....we've got about two hours in front of us on the plane and I need to start plotting out what to do and how to do it so when we land, I can contact others back in Milwaukee to move onward with it tomorrow and/or Saturday.

Karina: I heard you mention to Coach Sweet something about this being a no-win situation for you because of the individuals involved. Care to explain a little?

Marc told Karina as well as Erin the history of his 30-year feud with Laurie's brother and sister-in-law, with the latter being the main antagonist in the driving a wedge between him and her in the years following their father's passing.

Marc: I haven't seen or spoken to them since Laurie's first wedding, which was December 1995. I want to provide a proper sending-off for Thomas, but keeping the personal vitriol out of it might be too much to ask. If we can get the big pieces planned out, then have Alyssa and either Bishop Emerson or Reverend Capshaw sell it to Laurie and Susan while adding on their personal wishes for the ceremony, it will hopefully allow me to just step in, run the show, and not have to get personally involved in making the dearly departed look good, leaving that up to the eulogists.

Erin: I'm going to presume that you'll be crafting something similar to Danielle's service, where those closest to the person tell stories while the officiant or officiants manage the A-to-B of the liturgy and give a standard homily of life and death.

Marc: That's the direction I'm looking to take. Allow the two women and his son and daughter to be the driving force while I maintain my emotional distance from it and navigate the service from start to finish. This also means I might not be as warm with my OWN family in that arena as I'd like to be, and that's where the struggle comes.

Marc retrieved his laptop and pulled up Danielle's service as well as the standard Burial of the Dead service in the Lutheran Book of Worship. Using the two services as templates, he designed a bare-bones liturgy that reflected what he remembered were the religious sensibilities of the decedent and his wife, one that his stand-ins could expand upon if the family so desired. Content with where things were, he shut down his computer and rested for the remainder of the flight.

**********

Following check-in at the Courtyard by Marriott Atlanta Midtown, Marc retreated to his and Ally's room and took care of the business he needed to handle prior to the wedding rehearsal at the Peachtree Club. Alyssa was informed of the dynamic surrounding the service and given Laurie's number so she could coordinate with her a time to visit with the family and plan the service. After getting Jared to agree to handle the prep work in his absence, Marc laid out some of his biggest questions about Tuesday's event.

Marc: I keep wondering why I agreed to officiate this, knowing how I feel about the widow and her now-deceased husband. Ever taken a wedding or funeral for someone you just didn't like?

Jared: I did a wedding in my Santa Monica congregation for the daughter and son-in-law of my church's treasurer. He was ALWAYS trying to get me and Laura to take a package deal on our salaries rather than pay us according to the guidelines for our positions, and the two of us became quite resentful of his insinuation that we weren't worthy of full compensation because we had overlapping expenses. I was fond of the couple and agreed to do the ceremony, but kept it very "stiff", with nothing added to my role outside of what was prescribed in the liturgy. I told Bailey and Glen that my "by-the-book" handling of their wedding was not meant to be in any way a sleight to them, but was a direct result of her father's belief that my salary was coming literally out of his own pocket and thus he was being a cheap bastard with Laura and I. It wasn't a month after that event that I approached the bishop about seeking a call in a more budget-friendly synod, which is how we ended up in Taos.

Marc: So how do I NOT fly off the handle when I'm presiding on Tuesday?

Jared: First, do you really WANT to perform this funeral?

Marc: I'm sort of stuck between a rock and a hard place. I want to tie off the loose ends that have been hanging regarding my place in my sister's life and make our relationship better, which I feel can happen as a result of my showing pastoral care for her and her two children. I also feel like I have inoculated myself from going Mad Dog through the layout of the service and the parts I am going to lead. Alyssa will be with you and she has some understanding of the dynamics surrounding me and them. Laurie knows her a little bit from Danielle's funeral and the fact she's Steph's roommate, so I think that will help as well.

Jared: You're going to have to have a talk with your sister sometime before Tuesday, a one-on-one where you get the anger and uneasiness off your chest and let her know how you feel about her and her kids while also stating the reservation you have to being "nice" to the others.

Marc: You're probably right. I'm wondering if I should give Paul a call and get his perspective as well, or perhaps my shrink friend and work out some of the unresolved hostility I still carry.

Jared: Can't hurt. I'll be in touch with you after Alyssa and I meet with the family and have something more concrete in place for Tuesday. Enjoy the wedding and your several additional seconds of fame, and enjoy your couple time with Ally as well.

Marc: Will do. Take care and thanks for stepping in.

Once the call ended, Marc contacted Laurie with more details and gave her Alyssa and Jared's information so she could work out with them a time to meet after consulting with Susan, John, and Leah (Thomas' wife, son, and daughter).


	15. There Is Love

The rest of Thursday went to script for Marc and his contingent. Rehearsal for tomorrow night's wedding was short and sweet, with the only small snag dealing with the fact that Lindsey and her attendants would not be part of the processional, but already at the altar. A jovial and hearty dinner with the bridal party and their families allowed Marc to keep his mind temporarily off the decisions to be made concerning Thomas' funeral and the possibility of leaving Atlanta early due to it. Following dinner, Marc, Erin, and Karina left the Peachtree Club and drove to Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport to pick up Steph and Ally. The ladies' flight encountered a slight delay leaving Milwaukee due to deicing, but arrived in Atlanta just after 10:15pm. Once their bags were secured from baggage claim, the five Milwaukeeans went up to the concourse and found a place to discuss their impending travel situation.

Marc: Before we leave the airport, we should work out when we're planning to return to Milwaukee. Our current booking is for Sunday, but I feel like I need to be back there sooner because of the funeral planning and the need to stay reasonably caught-up on my regular work after the three days gone. Ally, since you and Steph are not under the auspices of my office for this trip, you're free to stay and return on Sunday, but I think Erin, Karina, and myself need to move up our flight and leave Saturday morning.

Steph: I'm OK with going back on Saturday. It would maybe give Erin and I a chance to celebrate Valentine's Day somehow after we return.

Ally: I'm good with it as well.

Marc: I guess that's settled. Tomorrow, we have the tour at Southeastern Lutheran Seminary at 10:30am followed by lunch with the school's president. Wedding is scheduled for 6:30pm, so we should be at the Peachtree Club no later than 4pm.

Sensing no questions or other concerns, the group went over to ticketing and changed their return flight to Saturday morning, leaving Atlanta at 10:52am and landing in Milwaukee at 12:01pm. From there, they left the airport and returned to the Marriott Atlanta Midtown, with the couples going to their rooms and Karina to hers. While winding down, Marc and Ally talked about having Matt and Julie and Erin and Steph join the two of them at his place on Saturday night for dinner and a movie. Ally thought it was a cute idea and sent Matt a text to let him know about it, then one to Julie. Marc knew he wanted "his" family together so he could talk to all of them about the upcoming days and his thoughts about them, with Matt able to shed a bit of light to the other four about the tension that would be evident between Marc and Susan. As slumber overtook the chaplain, he curled up behind Ally and held her close to him, whispering loving thoughts to her before he fell asleep, soon followed by her.

**********

Over lunch in the refectory at Southeastern Lutheran Seminary, President Marsha Hilbert Swain engaged in a thoughtful discussion with the group from Milwaukee about theological education in the 21st Century, the role of Millenials and Generation Z in moving the church forward, and the obstacles those individuals might present in staffing certain types of congregations or regions of the country. Marc argued that distance learning in which the seminaries already engage has the ability to open the doors to the Churchwide roster to those who, for various reasons, do not have the time, money, or "life" to commit to four years at one of the ELCA's eight brick-and-mortar graduate institutions. He also thought that offering a pathway for Diakonia graduates to eventually get onto the Churchwide roster would help deal with those who had specific ministry goals and destinations, thereby allowing them to focus their training on specialized pursuits and again better allocate resources and personnel so that Ministers of Word and Sacrament were in roles that only THEY were capable of performing, with deacons serving in positions where they were most needed and qualified.

**********

Marc: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening, under the beautiful skies of Atlanta, to unite these two women in the bonds of holy matrimony. If I may, I'd like to take a peek under your veil, Emily, just to make sure it's you there and not Emma.

Marc went ahead and received confirmation of the bride's identity. "It's her. Didn't want to end up marrying the wrong sister to Lindsey and I had a feeling Sonny might attempt to play a joke with the ol' switcheroo. Anyways, back to where I was. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, may they get up and walk out right now, because objections will not be granted."

With no one taking the opportunity to depart, Marc moved onto the words of intent that would wed Lindsey and Emily. The two brides turned and faced one another, with Lindsey reciting them first.

Marc: I, Lindsey Michelle,/Take you, Emily Ann,/As my lawfully wedded wife./To have and to hold,/From this day forward./In good times and bad,/In plenty and in want,/In sickness and in health,/And forsaking all others,/Commit myself to you/Until we shall part by death.

Marc: I, Emily Ann,/Take you, Lindsey Michelle,/As my lawfully wedded wife./To have and to hold,/From this day forward./In good times and bad,/In plenty and in want,/In sickness and in health,/And forsaking all others,/Commit myself to you/Until we shall part by death.

Two readings were done, followed by Marc's message on weddings being both an ending point and a starting point, referencing several couples he had brought together in his less than two years of officiating.

Marc: The celebration need not end tonight, and the lifetime bond should not be starting on this night as well. Couples need to BE married before they GET married, and in my opinion the two women in front of me meet that requirement. May you remember this evening not as the moment when you finally became one, but as the point where your internal lifetime commitment to one another was supported and reinforced by those gathered with you. Amen.

**********

Back in Milwaukee after the two-day jaunt to Atlanta, Marc was using Saturday afternoon to read over what Alyssa and Jared had worked out with Laurie and Susan for Tuesday's funeral and focus his input on logistics, which he would run by the women when he met with them tomorrow afternoon. With a couple hours on his hands until Ally was scheduled to arrive, Marc went into the living room and turned on a replay of last night's wild card match from the Scotties Tournament of Hearts. Drifting off during the game, he was awoken around 5:30 by Ally, who had already gotten dinner going and the dining room table set in preparation for the others' arrival at 6:00.

Ally: Tiger, kids will be here in a half-hour. Might want to get up.

Marc wiped the sleep out of his eyes, then reached out and embraced Ally. "Sorry I was out when you got here. Guess the last two, three days had me pretty wiped-out."

Ally: It's quite alright, dear.

The pair cuddled for a few minutes before Ally went back into the kitchen to check on the food. Marc got up, went upstairs to change, then went into his office to work through what he wanted to tell everyone over dinner. Once satisfied that he had the words somewhat correct in his head, he went back to the living room to wait for Erin, Steph, Julie, and Matt to arrive.

**********

When dinner had been completed, Marc opened up about the upcoming several days and where his head was.

Marc: Erin, you got to hear me kvetch a little bit on Thursday about my feelings concerning Tuesday and the history surrounding the dearly departed, his wife, Laurie, and myself. I am VERY nervous about this, as I haven't seen or spoken to Susan in almost 25 years and her role in stealing Laurie's affections and loyalty from my mom and I has me still wanting to retaliate in some definable way. After talking with Jared a bit on Thursday and giving Alyssa a summation of the dynamics expected, I think I can get through this in a cold and professional manner. That said, I would like to protect all of you from dealing with any potential fallout should Susan not be able to keep her opinions to herself about me or those around me.

Matt: I was planning to ask my mom if Julie could attend the visitation and funeral with me.

Marc: That probably won't cause a problem, since she's not part of my personal posse, even though both of you technically are. As for the other three, I'd like to keep you away from this at all costs. You have no history with her or Thomas, and your presence would only send up flags as your primary connection to all of it is through me rather than Matt.

Ally: How do you plan to keep your cool when you'll have really no support in-house?

Marc: That I don't know. I'll call Wil and see if we can do breakfast on Monday so I can talk over everything and get some strategies to manage my emotions without giving in to the evil I might want to perform.

Steph: Do you plan to have Alyssa assist with the funeral?

Marc: Yes. She'll cover certain parts of the liturgy that require a softer touch, such as the reading of the death notice.

Matt: You're going down to see Mom and Aunt Susan tomorrow, right? Maybe you and Mom should talk about your concern for Ally, Erin, and Steph and see what she has to say.

Marc: Maybe I should, but I don't want your mom to have to play referee between the sides when it's not really necessary. It's better for everyone to avoid a showdown rather than game plan for one.

Erin: One thing, and I'll leave it at that. How do you change the perception others around this event have of you if you don't provide proof of being "different" than what they remember?

Marc: I'm resigned to the fact that I can't, and it's not worth the trouble to try when all I want to do is get through this, keep MY family out of harm's way, and win back my sister. That's my final thought on the subject for the moment.

Sensing how worked-up Marc was and the lack of bend Erin and Matt were able to get from him, Ally went to the kitchen and put together some snacks for them to munch upon while everyone was watching "Love, Actually" in the living room. The shift to the couch changed the mood in the house and resulted in a peaceful and loving remainder of their belated Valentine's Day get-together.


	16. Grin And Bear It

Marc started his Sunday by visiting South Shore Lutheran Church in Cudahy, welcoming the opportunity to worship from the pews rather than at the front of the congregation. As he made his way over to Susan and Thomas' house after worship, Marc thought over how best to keep the possibility for tension at bay and resolved to not feed into it by directing most if not all of his questions through Laurie, John, and Leah and then reiterating the decisions made back to Susan. He was adamant about having Ally and Erin nowhere near the upcoming events and would even refuse to discuss his private life in the midst of the other Schmidts. Matt already had a good idea of his uncle's mindset based on last night and would attempt to inform Laurie of it before Marc's arrival.

Marc's meeting with Susan and the rest of the family lasted around 30 minutes, during which he was told that Thomas' visitation was scheduled for Monday evening, 6pm-9pm, at Molthen-Bell Funeral Home, with the funeral scheduled for 11am on Tuesday morning at Hope Lutheran Church, where the Schmidts were nominally members. Questions were asked about seating arrangements for family and who was planning to speak on behalf of the deceased during the service. Marc then went over the liturgy he was sent by Alyssa to confirm the order and elements of it before asking if there were questions or other concerns heading into Tuesday. Hearing none, he made his departure and took the scenic route back to Washington Heights from South Milwaukee.

After Marc left, Laurie asked Matt and Becca to join her for a brief trip to Pick N Save so they could place an order for Tuesday's post-service reception at the church. Before shopping, the three of them had lunch at McDonald's, where they talked out what had just happened at Susan's house.

Laurie: Marc was seriously not himself this morning. It's like he wanted to touch base with all of us, make sure Alyssa and Jared got our preferences for the service correct, and get out of Dodge. I also noticed he had this slight bit of a smug look on his face, as though he had Susan at his mercy and was going to use that to his advantage.

Matt: I wouldn't jump to that last conclusion, Mom. Last night while Julie and I were at his place with Ally, Erin, and Steph, he sort of spilled his thinking about the next few days and how he wanted to keep the potential for a flare-up of the feud between him and Aunt Susan to an absolute minimum. What you saw as his being off his game was more him being the taskmaster chaplain I came across a couple of times last semester when I acted up around school and he needed to sit me down for a friendly uncle/nephew conversation. Cold, unfeeling, but not mean or angry.

Laurie: If you can tell me, what did he say last night?

Matt: That he wanted to keep "his" family as far away from what's happening as possible and just get through it with no drama.

Becca: By "his" family, I am guessing he means the other five that were there. I know you can't NOT be at the visitation or funeral, but he probably doesn't want any of the women to be.

Matt: When I told him I'd like to have Julie attend with me, he seemed OK with that but said I should ask Mom about it.

Laurie: Julie's welcome to come and will be seated with you and Sam for the funeral. I would like to have Ally and Erin there on Tuesday as well, because they're family and I'm sure Sam could use their support.

Matt: They tried to talk Uncle Marc into taking a less-stringent approach, but he wasn't having it. 

Laurie: Probably because he can't guarantee being able to protect them from whatever evil he thinks Susan will unleash. Also explains why he didn't say anything about them during our meeting.

Becca: So what do you do?

Laurie: Matt has classes tomorrow, so it makes sense for you, I, and Sam to go to campus with him and stop in on Marc to get his thoughts out in the open and for me to plead my case for having the others there. Steph, Ally, Erin, and I had to work together to protect Marc at Danielle's visitation and funeral and we can probably do something similar for Thomas's.

Matt: Might want to touch base with either Ally or Erin before tomorrow morning if you're looking to strategize with them.

Laurie: I'll call Erin before we leave Pick N Save since she's going to be the person most able to rally the rest of the troops for a sit-down. I'm also going to have her invite Julie so I can make my own personal request for her to join us tomorrow night and Tuesday.

Once lunch was finished, the three of them took care of their errands and then returned to Susan's place for the evening.

**********

On his way to campus Monday morning, Marc met up with Wil for breakfast at Perkins.

Marc: Tomorrow is going to be an absolute bear. My sister's sister-in-law has been nothing but snippy, hateful, and antagonistic with me for the better part of 30 years, even though I hadn't crossed paths with her for close to 25 until yesterday.

Wil: How can she be such a thorn in your side with those as the facts?

Marc: She'll spout off some inappropriate opinion to my sister, who will inform me of it. She's also good as throwing shade in comments on Laurie's social media platforms should I happen to show up upon it.

Wil: Let me guess. You don't believe she has the right to have an unflattering opinion of you.

Marc: Dang straight. Her own family was all screwed up. Son getting a girl pregnant in high school, daughter with substance abuse problems. Both of those happened after I cut off ties with them following my sister's first wedding at the end of 1995.

Wil: And before that?

Marc: It was her picking at what she might have thought was a double standard regarding Laurie and I. In her mind, and this is just an educated guess, she thought I had everything handed to me. The smarts, the upwardly-mobile path, my mom's opinion of me as the Golden child. She saw my choices as being selfish and conceited, whereby my sister was "real" because she visibly worked for what she wanted and didn't have things given to her. There was also the animosity about my mom and I existing when she felt her husband had been ignored by our dad for a significant amount of time, and taking Laurie away from us would be proper penance for the long-time rift.

Wil: You're a professional, Marc, so I know you're going to give a proper performance in front of the mourners tomorrow and not let your feelings about the departed or his family seep into the service.

Marc: Right. My question is how do I keep the components of my NPD from coming out before or after the funeral.

Wil: That is tough because anything you do to separate yourself from the triggers can be easily misconstrued as aloof or snobbish or antisocial. Besides your sister and her kids, will there be anyone else you know at the funeral?

Marc: My sister's best friend Becca, who traveled down with her and Sam on Thursday. Otherwise, I don't think so. I'm trying to keep Ally and the girls from getting caught up in the potential crossfire if something were to go down. Alyssa will be assisting me with the service.

Wil: I guess your best bet is focusing on the work. Little conversations with Laurie, but most of your time and action is with Alyssa and being fully prepared to do the funeral in a professional and caring manner.

Marc: And getting past the hostility to do it?

Wil: Your sister knows you and her sister-in-law are a combustible duo, so it's really on her to not provide a means for fireworks to get lit. Resolve not to add fuel to the embers and you'll be fine, I think.

Marc: I know we saw each other a couple of weeks ago, but anything new with you and Sarah?

Wil: We're talking about getting a place together, with summer being the optimal time since she'll be in off-season.

Marc: Good. Relationship's going well, then?

Wil: Yes. We're going out next Saturday and I'm planning to "lock it down".

Marc: Like, THE ring or just a "stay away from her" ring?

Wil: THE ring. It would be almost a year to the day from when she confessed her desire to be mine long-term. My thoughts for the evening are: dinner at Harbor House, followed by a walk from there past the Art Museum where we stop in front of the Calatrava and I drop down and ask.

Marc: She is going to say yes, you know that. Are you sure you're ready to make the jump?

Wil: Yes. I've told you before and her before that she's the one I want to build a life with. It just feels like there's no reason to push off the start of it. With us possibly moving in together, the time's right, and besides it will get this hurdle out of the way before she leaves for the Spring break trip to Cincinnati.

Marc: Quite true. I wish you the best of luck and hope to see a happy Sarah on campus that following Monday.

The two gentlemen exited and departed for their offices. Once on campus, Marc checked his email from the past several days, then sketched out an agenda for his Super Six meeting at Noon before editing his message for tomorrow morning, which would provide a basis for his homily for the campus congregation on Wednesday.


	17. We Are Family

A knock on Marc's door stirred him from his train of thought and he looked up to see Laurie, Becca, and Sam standing just inside it.

Marc: How much time do you have to kill before Matt is out of classes?

Laurie: I think he said he would be done at 2:15, but has a gap 12-1. Can we talk?

After all four of them were seated around the table on the far side of Marc's office, Laurie opened the discussion.

Laurie (to Marc): What's up with you? Yesterday, it seemed like you didn't want to be anywhere near us and "did what you had to do" before bolting. Matt told me a little bit about the night before and what you told him and the rest of "your" family, so tell me what you told them.

Marc: I'm struggling with forgiving Susan and by association Thomas for their part in our estrangement and the fight to "win" you off Mom and I. With me now doing reasonably well, I don't want those who haven't been party to this Cold War to be dragged into it by someone with an axe to grind or an unrepentant thought to opine.

Sam: Why does Aunt Susan hate you like you say she does?

Marc: I honestly have never gotten an answer out of her for that. Best I can guess is that she thinks I consider myself "too good" for her and the others, as though they should be grateful to have me be in their presence and that they were allowed to make acquaintance with your grandpa Martin before he passed away.

Laurie: Which, if you think about it, is right. You wanted them to come in and have to EARN their way into a civil relationship with us, Mom, and Dad. You weren't willing to give any space for Thomas to return to being Dad's eldest and you DEFINITELY weren't about to treat him or Susan as authority or parental figures. You also don't think she has a right to her opinion of you.

Marc: Which she doesn't. What has she done in life besides being born 12 years or so before me that would give anyone the impression that her opinion of me was or is valid?! She got KNOCKED UP at 18! That's pretty dumb if you ask me.

Laurie: Do you know the whole story? I'm sure you don't and it's because of what happened that she's always viewed you with a fair bit of animus.

Laurie told the other three about Susan being left to raise John on her own after the father of her child left Milwaukee for college, with him believing that it wasn't his responsibility to put his pre-determined life path on hold because of the situation.

Marc: So she had a negative view of me from the outset because of Mom's gloating, I will guess, and my staying the course after Dad died brought those wounds back to the surface and her feeling that I would do to you and Mom what that guy did to her?

Laurie: Pretty much. I understand you wanting to protect Ally and Erin, but *I* need them there tomorrow, and I know Sam could use them around tonight during the visitation.

Marc bit his lip and pondered Laurie's request. "OK. If you want to ask them OF YOUR OWN ACCORD to be there, fine. Just know that if anything happens, it's on you."

Laurie: Fair enough. We're meeting up with them at 11 in the UCI office.

Becca (to Marc): Since we still have time, can you help me with my son? I've seen how Matt has turned out over the past few months of your involvement in his life and wondered if you could give me some advice on getting Andrew to "grow up" and in effect grow out of his current state of mind.

Marc: You mentioned at the State Fair that you were happy he was going to Hamline because it would force him out of his shell a bit. Has that not happened?

Becca: Not nearly enough. I'm glad Hamline is far enough away that he can't really commute during the week, but he's coming home most weekends and seems to do nothing besides school while there.

Marc: Matt being here has to be having some effect on him, and Andrew is naturally introverted, same as you compared to Laurie. Now, Sam and Stephanie are sort of the opposite in that regard. My work with Matt was in part getting help from others to bring out the positives of his personality while knocking him down a peg or two when the negatives would show. It took the two of us about a month of knocking heads before he turned the corner and I was willing to "give him his props", meaning expose him to my world as part of my inner circle. In your son's case, he needs someone like that, who can drag him into a bigger arena and then prop him up so he can gain confidence around others and ultimately make his way. When does Hamline have spring break?

Becca looked at her phone and searched for the information. "March 16-20."

Marc: So the week after Trinity's. Maybe Andrew could come back with Matt and spend his Spring Break down here. A couple of weeks straight around Matt and the change of environment, plus Matt and the girls being able to include Andrew around here and whatever influence I might have on him would potentially allow him to go back to school with some new tools to turn the corner on his becoming more outgoing.

Laurie: Trinity and Hamline's lacrosse teams play the last weekend of March up in the Cities. Knowing a few of the players from here would give him a leg up in approaching ones from the team there.

Marc: Right.

Becca: I'll take up the idea with Andrew.

Marc: And I will nudge Matt to check up on his boy and throw out the suggestion about Spring Break.

Laurie looked at her watch and saw it was five after eleven. "We need to get moving if we're going to have enough time to talk to the others before Erin and Steph have their weekly meeting with you and we meet Matt for lunch."

The Schmidt women and Becca left Marc's office and went to the Urban Coaching Institute's in Rincker, where they, Ally, Erin, Steph, and Julie Koerner talked about the visitation and funeral, with Laurie inviting the others to attend one or both of them while telling Julie of her "place" alongside Matt for the two events. Knowing that Marc wasn't planning to attend the visitation, Ally told Laurie that she'd be at the funeral tomorrow, but not show up tonight lest sparks possibly fly. Erin and Steph said they'd come tonight with Julie and probably could attend the funeral under the auspices of the PMA given their connection to Matt and Marc's officiating it.

During the Super Six, Marc informed the others that he and Alyssa would be off-campus tomorrow for the funeral, which led to a bit of a stare-down between Erin and him over her potential appearance there. Julie Jacobsen picked up on it and decided to ask Erin about what she saw when they got to Buuck ahead of practice. Marc also clarified that next Monday's Peer Ministry Alliance meeting would include Jared and Laura Capshaw and that the order of business would be completing the LSM National Gathering schedule of events so it could be sent to Jenn Healey and the LSM National Council before the Trinitarians left for Spring Break.

**********

In the locker room at Buuck, Julie Jacobsen inquired of Erin about the unspoken tension between her and Marc regarding his announcement about the funeral. During Erin's explanation, Lindsey and Emily came in.

Lindsey (to Erin): I saw what looked like Matt's mom with a couple of other women on campus earlier today. Any special reason?

Erin: Laurie's brother passed away on Thursday. Visitation is tonight and the funeral is tomorrow. Matt had classes this morning, so she brought his sister Sam and her friend Becca with her when she drove him up here for them.

Lindsey: Are you going to either of them?

Erin: I wasn't planning on it, because Marc doesn't want me, Steph, and Ally to get attacked by Matt's aunt, who hates the hell out of him. After Laurie pleaded with the three of us to come, Steph, Julie K., and I will be leaving campus following practice and the appropriate getting-ready.

Lindsey: Can Emily and I come as well? We're probably a couple of the only people Matt even acknowledges as friends here.

Erin: Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't told anyone about it.

Julie J.: Think Christen and I would be able join you? You and Steph are "family" and I think someone from Marc's office should be there to express the on-campus congregation's condolences to Matt and his family.

Steph: That's a very nice thought. Maybe the bigger group will protect Erin and I from any tongue-wagging tonight. Not that it might not happen tomorrow, but Laurie will be more available to deal with it then.

Erin: OK. Gather at 6:15 at my room and we'll take off from there. Grab dinner on Port, then drive down to South Milwaukee.

Julie J.: Sounds good.

The seven of them finished getting into their practice gear and then made the short jaunt across Thunder Road to Niemoller Field for the day's training session.

**********

With Susan, John, Leah, and Laurie greeting well-wishers and mourners in the main parlor of the funeral home, Matt, Sam, and Becca were in a side room chatting among themselves and keeping an eye out for the Trinity students to arrive. Just past 7:00, Erin, Steph, and the rest of their contingent came in by way of a side door and went to where the other three were. After dropping off their belongings and a couple of minutes of commiserating, the group walked into the main parlor and took their places in line to offer their condolences to Matt's family. Lindsey and Emily were first and told Susan they were friends of Matt's from Trinity and lived not far from him and the Olsons in the Twin Cities. Julie Koerner was next, followed by Erin and Steph, with Julie Jacobsen and Christen last. Laurie greeted all of them warmly, which piqued Leah's interest. She also noticed that the group "got on" with Sam and Becca rather well, as though they already knew one another to some extent. She resolved to ask Laurie about both of these curiosities at some point before she would return to Blaine on Wednesday morning.

Once back in the side parlor, Julie Koerner went to sit with Matt and held hands with him, providing a bit of comfort and understanding to her boyfriend. Erin and Steph told Becca about the plan for tomorrow, which would be the two of them and Julie coming together, with Ally, Alyssa, and Marc all coming separately so they could each depart quickly should business get out of hand following the service. Becca said she would pass that information onto Laurie when they traveled back to Susan's place after the visitation. After around an hour of sitting and "being present" for Matt and Sam, the girls left the funeral home and returned to campus.


	18. Fare Thee Well

Marc and Alyssa arrived at Hope Lutheran Church in South Milwaukee at 10am, an hour before the scheduled start time for Thomas's funeral. The pair went into the sanctuary and took in the layout, then went up to the altar and talked over how to deal with their interchanges in the slightly-cramped space. From there, they did a quick run-through of the service, interrupted once by John who wanted to know a bit about what Deacon Schmidt would be saying in his homily. When Steph, Erin, and Julie arrived, the first two went to the front to chat briefly with Marc and Alyssa, while the latter stayed near Laurie. With 15 minutes or so until the start of the service, Marc and Alyssa went into the sacristy to vest up and finish their mental preparations.

**********

Thomas's Homegoing was uplifting yet slightly somber. Susan, John, Leah, and Laurie shed light on their loved one's life and the struggles he overcame, both with others and within himself. Marc's message, based on Ecclesiastes 3, focused on the relativity of time and how we can plan for certain things, and even dictate some of them, but God would always slip into our existence instances which don't fit into our conceptions for what should be or when they should occur. Alyssa handled the death notice and the Scripture readings well, then led out Marc behind the immediate family at the conclusion of the service.

**********

Erin: Why did Alyssa leave right after the funeral?

Steph: She needed to get back to campus to collect her equipment before going to the Ice Center for practice. Hosting Lake Forest in this weekend's semis has the coach a little worried, so they're doing longer sessions today and tomorrow before the normal day-before one on Thursday.

Erin: Wish she'd have been able to stick around.

Marc worked his way around the fellowship hall, touching base with mourners as he ambled toward the exit. He stopped last at Laurie's table, where she, Sam, Becca, Ally, Matt, Julie, Erin, and Steph were seated.

Laurie: For the amount of worry I had about how you would perform today, the service came across as the right amount of professional and personal. You never let on about your feelings for Susan or Thomas and I don't think anyone in the pews could tell there was any connection between you and them other than the shared last name.

Marc: I worked hard on the homily and the service layout so I would stay out of the emotional space that was more rightfully reserved for you and the others.

Erin: If you had tried to land a funny or a gag in the service, what would it have been?

Marc: IF I wanted to do something comical, it would have been me knocking on the casket to see if the dearly departed was actually dead. In this case, I don't think the joke would have gone over well with the family because of the history between them and I.

Ally: Are you going back to campus at all?

Marc: Nah. Told the crew I'd be gone all day for the funeral, so there's no expectation of me being around this afternoon. Speaking of that, this is probably a good time for me to hit the bricks. Give me a ring if anyone wants to stop by later.

Marc walked out of the fellowship hall and up the ramp to the exit, followed by Ally and Laurie. Once outside, the three of them talked.

Laurie: Thank you, Marc, for doing this. I know it wasn't easy on you, but it meant a lot to me to have you perform the service.

Marc: You and the kids are why I went ahead and said yes, because I am sure having me offering the comforting words about the Hereafter would be more meaningful than them coming from someone you didn't know.

Laurie: Ally, I haven't had a chance to hang with you this week yet. Stick around and the two of us and Becca can hit an early Happy Hour somewhere. I need some deflation time with my own little posse and to do some venting over what I've seen and heard the past few days.

Ally: Count me in. Marc, that OK with you?

Marc: Yeah. Just remember, Laurie, I'm trusting you to have my girls' backs if things get heated after I leave.

Laurie: Consider it done.

Ally kissed Marc, then walked back inside the church with Laurie. Before they had returned to the fellowship hall, Leah intercepted the pair and asked her aunt about the closeness she had with the rest of those at her table.

Leah: Aunt Laurie, you seem to be pretty close to the students from Trinity. How's that so?

Laurie: I got to meet several of them when I was down here in April after Marc's wife passed away. Erin and Steph work for the chaplain's office at Trinity, and the others who were here last night are lacrosse teammates of theirs. I also took an interest in getting to know some of them once Matt decided to come to school here, meeting them for the first time at a post-game get-together in the Cities following a lacrosse match last March. As for the person by my side, she's the school's head women's soccer coach and Marc's assistant with the Urban Coaching Institute.

Ally extended her hand to Leah. "Allyson Sweet."

Leah shook it and introduced herself in return. "I'm afraid to ask, but are you and Marc a thing?"

Ally: We are, which is how Laurie and I get on so well.

Laurie: Leah, please don't let on about that last part, because all of us are a bit nervous that your mom will drag him and/or her. Same goes with Erin.

Leah: How are he and she associated beyond what you've said?

Laurie: She's his and Danielle's goddaughter.

Now knowing the interconnections of the group, Leah said she'd keep quiet about it. That strategy lasted all of about 45 seconds as there seemed to be raised voices coming from the fellowship hall. When Leah, Laurie, and Ally entered, they saw Matt, Becca, and Erin engaged with Susan in a slightly-heated discussion. Leah went to her mom, while Laurie and Ally stood on either side of Erin, with Steph behind her with her hands on her shoulders, holding her back from potentially going after Susan physically. Leah asked Susan about the confrontation as Becca filled in Laurie about it from her vantage point. Once calm had been restored slightly, Laurie stepped forward and addressed her sister-in-law about her lack of facts.

Laurie: Whatever you might have believed about Marc in the past really isn't true any more.

Susan: A leopard doesn't change its spots just because he gets older. With his "sensible" wife gone, I bet he is trolling the campus and using his position to find some student he can trick into sex and being his play thing. How can someone so corrupt and unworthy of success have ALL OF YOU under his spell?!?! I'd say the lot of you are reasonably intelligent, so I ask WHY do you allow a known control freak who preys on people to do his will to mess with your minds and hearts?!?!

Laurie: For your information, his new partner is a fellow professional at Trinity Lutheran and they knew one another before either was hired by the school. Anyways, I think we need to take a short respite from here. Ladies, ready?

Becca and and Ally nodded at Laurie and the three of them left, followed in brief succession by the remainder of their table. Outside the church, Sam asked Laurie if she could go up to campus with Matt and the others and possibly stay over. Erin texted Cali to see if she'd be willing to help entertain Sam while the rest were at practice and if she could stay with them for the night, to which she got a positive response.

**********

At the Miller Park TGI Friday's, Becca, Laurie, and Ally imbibed on some wine, beer, and appetizers while decompressing and discussing what transpired while the latter two women were away from the rest at the reception.

Becca: Leah had come by looking for you, Laurie, and I told her you had gone to see Marc off, which is why she was in the hallway when you got back. Susan came by the table a few minutes later and thanked the Trinity students for coming to support Matt. She then shared some of her observations of Marc's blood thirst and inquired if any of them had run into that in their time at the school. Matt confessed about being upbraided for touting his uncle's position out-of-turn and then ultimately getting his props from the man as time went along. Erin brought up his reading her the riot act over her run-in with Ally and their friendship, then Steph laid out the threat he made about recommending to her candidacy committee that they delay admitting her to the process because of her reluctance to deal with interpersonal conflict.

Ally: That would have been getting one of her and Erin's teammates to make off on trying to woo her.

Becca: Erin and Steph further said that Marc was right to step in because they had been in the wrong in those situations. Susan launched a few more barbs and Erin then stood up to her and said she wouldn't let her talk **** about her godfather behind his back. That led to her insulting Erin's parents for giving such an individual any sort of special role in the life of a child, resulting in the scene you walked in on.

Laurie: I just don't know what Susan's problem is with Marc. I get that she thinks he's a mental spitting image of the guy who left her while she was pregnant with John, and that she may have felt the need to protect me when Marc went into Lord Supreme God mode following our dad's death, but there's been no contact with one another in almost 25 years, and I'm a WHOLE lot older now than I was back in 1995. For her to hold firm to these opinions despite a LOT of facts that refute them doesn't make much sense to me. It makes me wonders who REALLY is holding onto the past and which one wants it to go away and be in the past.

Ally: Thank you, Laurie, for standing up for me a bit back there. I wasn't going to launch off on Susan in that instance, but having you defend our relationship helped me stay calm and also kept the kids from adding more fuel to the fire.

Laurie: No need to thank me, sis. You heard Marc say I was responsible for protecting you and Erin if things went how they did, so that's what I did. What you have done to him.....I can't begin to describe. Becca will attest to this, but he was willing to let Danielle hang on a limb when she got into a sticky situation because he expected her to have the same fire and bull-in-a-china-shop attitude as him and wanted her to use it to dominate others the way he did. With you, he is quick to keep you from being hurt or imposed upon, which I think has come as a result of your love for him and his own relationship with Erin. He's a better man because of you, Ally.

Ally: I think my telling him once that I wouldn't stand for him using the Boss God side of his personality to make me feel inferior helped both of us. It was following that evening that I developed enough nerve to go after my mom and aunt over their silent judgment of our partnership, which brought out more of his by-my-side coaching technique in handling them.

Becca: Laurie, how do you plan to handle Susan when we return back to her place?

Laurie: I think we need to make a stop just a little north of here to get some advice about that.

Ally: If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I should text him and let him know we're coming.

AllySweet: Me, Sis, and other sis are coming over. Bringing Murphy's and Gilles. Sound good?

A couple minutes later, Marc responded with a thumbs-up, after which the three women departed from the restaurant and made their dinner run before going to the chaplain's manse.


	19. Roundup

Ally and Julie Koerner took advantage of their regular dining partners being unavailable due to this afternoon's Peer Ministry Alliance meeting to go off-campus for lunch at First Watch. The latter was seeking some feedback and advice on her relationship with Matt based on the former's experience with Marc.

Julie: How did you go about "taming" Marc? I'm concerned that Matt is a little too off-the-cuff for me to get too serious about at the moment. I don't know that I have the tools presently to rein him in when he goes too far. I THINK I can eventually do it, but will the friction prove to be too much before I get to that point?

Ally: First, I don't have Marc tamed, regardless of what it might look like. I give him some room to run wild, primarily around campus with the administration, where I'm in no danger of being harmed by it. He's also a LOT better at channeling his rough edges than when I first met him several years ago. I've got the broken-in model, yours is fresh off the assembly line. Matt is going to screw up now and again because he's got some puppy stupids to get out of his system. So do you, girl. Do your best at appeasement when you can, and stand up for yourself when you must. How are you feeling about the Spring break trip upcoming?

Julie: Nervous, because I think some of my family are planning to come to the first game if not both. It's the first road games of the season, the first road trip, and I'm a slight bit apprehensive in finding out who my roommates will be.

Ally: I don't know how the coaches plan to determine that, but I can share how Sarah and I did it for last year's final road trip, after Coach Heberlein resigned and the head coaching job was dropped into her lap. If I remember correctly, she took the known pairs on the teams and kept them together, then placed in solid thirds based on past connections or friendships she had seen emerge within the squad. If I were to take a guess, your most likely roommates will be Erin and Steph, because of your connection to them by way of Marc and Matt.

Julie: That would be a relief.

Ally: You'll also have Marc and I around on the trip, but not Matt as he'll be going back to the Cities for break to spend time with his best friend before the two of them return to Trinity for Andrew's Spring break. I think my lovable man has an ulterior motive in all of this.

Julie: What would that be?

Ally: Scouting out your relatives and getting more info to better prep Matt for an eventual first meeting with them. When he would scout players for MUSC, Marc would scour the Internet for stats, follow games, even troll through social media, aiming to learn as much as he could about us BEFORE reaching out and inviting us to play for him. For him, it was about reducing or eliminating surprises in the recruiting and getting-acquainted process, plus bridging the gap between his natural personality and ours.

Julie: Hmmmmm. So you think Marc plans to dissect my family a bit to make it easier for Matt to make a good first impression and ultimately gain their approval?

Ally: No doubt in my mind.

Julie: If you and Marc hadn't known each other before getting to Trinity, do you think you'd have gotten together?

Ally took a couple of minutes mulling over the question, bouncing between predictable reality and wishful thinking regarding the possibility.

Ally: I'd like to think yes, but it would be nowhere near the relationship we have at the moment. He'd have been WAY too shy to overtly seek me out and I probably wouldn't have had the nerve to indicate my interest following Danielle's passing. The past history made it more plausible that we'd start seeing each other, but I would hope that we'd have found a way to become something if that didn't exist.

Julie: Can I ask how the "second family" fits together, because I want to know my place should Matt and I settle into a firm relationship?

Ally: I can't speak for Marc on how he sees the pieces, but I can for myself. As you know, Cali is my cousin, but in reality is like a little sister, since she's the only girl in her family and I'm the youngest of four daughters. Steph and I are friends and had developed that before Erin came to approve of Marc and I together. Erin is sort of like a stepdaughter given our individual relationships with Marc. As for you, since your boyfriend already refers to me on occasion as Aunt Ally, you'd be in that same category.

Julie: Makes sense.

Ally reached across the table and rested her hand on top of Julie's. "Anything you need from either of us to get you and Matty Boy to a solid place, let me know."

**********

The first half of the Peer Ministry Alliance meeting was spent with Pastor Jared Capshaw laying out for the students, Marc, and Jamie an insider's view of how to build out a tentative schedule of events for National Gathering based on his service on the Lutheran Student Movement National Council while a student at Indiana University. Cali began plugging pieces into her and Erin's outline, coming up with a solid draft for the school to send onto the Churchwide office by the end of the week. Following that, Marc regained the gavel and questioned the group about the current committee structure and whether changes should be made.

Marc: As it currently sits, we have committees for Worship, Education, Service, and Fellowship, each led by one of our students but with planned representation from Marquette and UW-Milwaukee. Do we want to keep them as is or redo them for efficiency's sake?

Brad: Efficiency's sake?

Marc: Given the three schools' different schedules and students' various commitments, having peers from all three institutions on each of the four committees will probably end up unwieldy. A more efficient way of handling them could be handing each of the other two schools one major piece of the planning/programming, with one of our students acting as "chair" or a liaison to them. In that case, they have more flexibility to schedule their meetings, with our peer the only person in need of some accommodation.

Erin: I get your idea, but how do we decide which ones to keep at TLU and which ones to farm out?

Alyssa: Fellowship, which is all the social programming and the two BIG events, and Education, which involves the workshops and plenaries, have a number of moving parts that can be handled better through our day-to-day interaction, the Super Six weekly meetings, and the monthly PMA ones, plus Marc running point with the higher-ups and keeping us on task. As for the other two, Marquette has a much better foundation to organize the service project(s) than UWM. Therefore, I propose we give Marquette that domain and UWM the responsibility of worship.

Marc: If we do that, Alyssa, you and Abby would maintain your leadership of those areas and be responsible for keeping us informed as to the committees' work. Any discussion on the matter?

Matt B.: How will those of us who would have been part of either Worship or Service be integrated to the on-campus committees and structure?

Liz: Maybe mini-committees for those two areas here, not as big as Fellowship or Education, that let you participate without all the constraints placed on the formal ones that Alyssa and Abby would oversee at the other two schools?

Marc: I think that would fly. Any dissent?

Hearing none, Marc declared the changes to be approved and tasked the committee leaders to reach out to their members before break to set up their next meetings. The students left for their 1:00 classes or other commitments, leaving Marc, Jared, and Laura to wrap up what happened.

Marc: Thanks again for coming up here. I think having your experience to draw upon helped us get the schedule fairly locked-down to the point where we might not need to re-visit it before registration begins.

Jared: The revamped committee structure is going to put more power in the hands of the students instead of them relying on Rachel and Jessica to break down the whole conference for them.

Marc: I also plan to step back a little up here and have Brad be the person to coalesce what their work into the big picture.

Jared: Are you planning to go to Lakeside Lutheran's Coffeehouse night on Saturday?

Marc: Hadn't planned on it, but it might be a fun time to see UWM's students share their talent and to support their Spring break trip to the Flatlands. You planning to perform?

Jared: Yes. I am going to drag out Jason Ellsworth's "bidness" stand-up from Phoenix.

Marc: With or without your street wear?

Laura: WITHOUT! If he thinks of doing that, he ain't getting back in the house afterwards.

Jared: You should come up with something as well. Give the parishioners a chance to compare the two of us and see who really IS the best entertainer on the synod roster.

Marc: I'll have to think over what would be a good act to do for that night.

The three of them left Siebert and Marc walked Jared and Laura out to their car before heading back inside and retreating to his office.

**********

By the time Marc left Trinity for home, he had come up with a solid act for Saturday night's coffeehouse fundraiser. With assistance from his nephew, Vanessa, Christen, and Tom Williams (a Lakeside Lutheran Church member), he planned to do a reprisal of Dwight Yoakam and Buck Owens' "Streets of Bakersfield", a tune which at its heart expresses the "too quick to judgment" culture prevalent in society. After dinner, Marc wound down by watching the Predators and Blues hockey game and skimming over his list of potential candidates to add to the Peer Ministry Alliance to replace the graduating Liz and Karina before heading to bed.


	20. Shake It Out

The season opener for the women's lacrosse team was just seven days away, which meant Sarah's decisions on the starting lineup for next Wednesday's match against St. Norbert were close to being completed. Today's practice would consist of a round-robin series of 7 v 7 scrimmages, a final test and challenge for the squad to see how the players fared against one another. She split the roster into four teams, comprised pretty much of her (as of now) starting attackers, starting defenders, reserve attackers, and reserve defenders. The three goalkeepers would each backstop one team for its three games while taking a turn in net for the fourth team. Before heading out to Niemoller Field with Nicole and Sam Mueller, who would be sitting out practice due to a slight bit of tendinitis in her elbow, to set up the field, she posted the teams on the bulletin board.

Blue: Kelley, Steph M., Christen, Kristie, Lauren, Lindsey (Jane)

Green: Ali, Julie J., Emily, Erin, Morgan, Becca (Steph L.)

White: Sofia, Sam K., Savannah, Hayley, Maggie, Danny (Emma)

Yellow: Julie K., Shelley, Katie, Brooke, Andi, Sarah K. (rotate keepers)

**********

Game One pitted Green against White. The fifteen-minute match ended in a 4-4 standoff, with Morgan and Becca both proving themselves capable of providing the necessary midfield support to the back four as well as the offensive skill desired of their position. Sam Keller was the dominant attacker for the White, scoring three of her team's goals.

Next up was Blue vs. Yellow, with Steph Lafleur backstopping the latter. Steph McNamara, Christen, Lauren, and Lindsey all contributed tallies in an 8-1 drubbing of their opponent. Coach Hawthorne played around with her lineup a little, moving Lauren and Lindsey out to the right flank for a couple of minutes a piece, with Kelley playing the left and Kristie tucked into the center.

Blue vs. White ended up the highest-scoring match of the six, with the two teams combining for 17 goals in an 11-6 win for the Blue. On the other hand, the Green vs. Yellow match yielded just 5 goals overall, ending 4-1 in favor of Green.

Before Green and Blue faced off, a few of the players talked over what they were expecting from the battle.

Lindsey: This is in essence our first XII for next Wednesday. Sammy K. has been REALLY good in the first two games, so Steph and Chris, you'll need to bring the fireworks to stave off her attempt to jump past you on the depth chart.

Christen: You're right on both accounts. As much as I don't want to make Julie look bad, it's almost required if I want to show I should start against St. Norbert.

Erin: I'm wondering if Sarah is going to try Lauren out wide again, meaning I'll have to defend her. I'm pretty good against normal flankers, but with her ability to drag me inside if I play her straight-up, I'd prefer not to deal with that wrinkle at the present time, especially with us having another dedicated left defender on the roster now.

Becca: Last chance for Morgan and I to make our cases for starting next to Sam in midfield. I'm not sure what Sarah is seeking from that position, defense with attacking skill or offense with some defensive bite.

Steph M.: It could change game-to-game, just like our starting front five might end up being based on the day's opposition than a real pecking order.

The two teams took the field and immediately the ball was controlled by Blue. Christen's pass to Kelley was quickly fired to Steph McNamara, leading to a early tally against Steph Lafleur. With a lot less offensive skill on the park, the Green team used a slow-and-steady passing game to eat away time and maximize its opportunities. Morgan and Becca managed the shot clock well, allowing their team to match their opponent goal-for-goal over the first twelve minutes. With the score 4-3 in favor of Blue, Emily took an ill-advised shot, hoping to get Green a goal and ultimately the last possession of the game. Ali and Erin had been playing high on the flanks, which they paid for when Lindsey fired a long lead pass to Lauren on the right side of the pitch. After squaring up with Erin, she passed to Kristie who returned the ball to her inside the 8-meter. Having gotten Erin trapped in the center, Lauren passed the ball back out to Lindsey on the right side of the 12-meter. Her crisp one-hopper fooled Steph Lafleur and hit the back of the net to give the Blue a 5-3 lead that would serve as the final score.

The final match was White vs. Yellow, which ended in a 4-0 win for White. Afterwards, the team took seats in the bleachers and awaited Sarah's synopsis of the day's session and thoughts going forward.

Sarah: I hope everyone enjoyed themselves and feel like they learned something during today's round-robin tournament. I set up this practice and the teams to provide a challenge to all of you in the run-up to our season opener next Wednesday and the two games in Cincinnati next Saturday and two weeks from yesterday. I was impressed that certain players stood up and showed their ability against their older and more-skilled teammates. I was also pleased by the relentless play the two offensive-based teams brought to the field. Coming out of today, there are some things I want to address. Our defense is still slightly behind our offense when it comes to imposing its will on matches, which is fair considering the turnover back there. My focus over the first four matches of the season will be to solidify that segment of the field, as I believe our offense is inherently dangerous no matter who I might choose to start or have play significant minutes.

Sarah: Friday before practice, Nicole, Lauren, Sam Mueller, and I will be meeting to discuss the roommate threesomes for the Spring break trip, which I hope to keep in place for the other two overnight trips this season. On Monday, I will announce the starting lineup for the St. Norbert game as well as my planned rotation so everyone gets into the match. We still have two days of practice this week, which I plan to use to shore up the deficiencies Nicole, Sam, and I saw in the mini-games today. That's all I have.

The players left the stands and walked back to Buuck to shower, change, and head onto dinner. Lauren and Sam Mueller talked between themselves about the Friday meeting and what kind of suggestions they wished to make when it came to breaking the 27-player traveling squad into nine threesomes. Sarah and Nicole spent a few minutes on the field dissecting what they saw and whether they desired to make any changes to the "teams" they had constructed before the Monday announcement, after which they returned to their office.


	21. Leaping For Joy

Prior to practice on Friday afternoon, Sarah met with Nicole, Lauren, and Sam Mueller to plan out the three overnight road trips the women's lacrosse team had on the schedule for the 2020 season.

Sarah: The first thing on the agenda is determining roommates for the road trips. Any suggestions on how to do this, or preferences of who goes with who? We will be three-to-a-room and, since Shelley will be on suspension for those trips, that means we have 27 players to build into nine threesomes.

Lauren: I think we had really good groups for the trip to Michigan last year. Can we just go with those at the start and then make whatever adjustments are necessary to fill in the first-year players and replace the seniors?

Sarah: We can do that if that's desired by both you and Sam.

Sam: The groupings on that trip were good, but I'd like to find a way to better integrate the newbies with our veterans and to make sure we have groupings that won't need to be broken up due to conflict. My suggestion is that we put solid pairings in each of the rooms, then allow the duos to pick their thirds.

Sarah: How would you decide who got to pick first, second, etc.?

Sam: Based on seniority, then strength.

Lauren: Let's try that and see how things go.

Nicole started listing the trios as A, B, C, and so on until there were nine on the whiteboard.

Sarah: Sam, you'll pick first, then Lauren, then we'll plug in the other pairs.

Sam: Kristie and I.

Lauren: Kelley and I.

With those two sets placed, the group started their debate of which players to combine for the other seven starting points.

Lauren: We have to keep the couples on our floor together, don't you think, Sam?

Sam: For sure. That'd be Steph and Erin, Christen and Julie, and Lindsey and Emily.

Lauren: Along with Hayley and Sam Keller.

Sarah: If that's your criteria, then Jane and Andi should stay together, as should Savannah and Maggie.

Nicole jotted these partnerships on the board, which left one group without a set pair.

Sam: Of the eleven left, Katie and Brooke room together, as do Morgan and Sarah and Steph Mac and Danny. Which of those three should we place in that last room?

Sarah: You said you wanted to do this by seniority, so that would give Steph and Danny preference over the other two.

Sam: Correct. The remaining nine will get their assignments based on who the pairs want with them. I'll poll them over the weekend and we'll have them settled before practice on Monday.

Sarah: Sounds good to me. Now, onto the itineraries for the trips. We'll be leaving for the Spring break trip next Friday at 9am, which will allow us to get to Cincinnati about 6:30pm Eastern time counting a meal stop once into Indiana and a snack/stretch-your-legs one somewhere the other side of Indianapolis. The game against Thomas More is on Saturday at 1pm and Nicole is working on booking us a place for dinner back in the city. Sunday will be a light practice day, after which you'll be free. Tuesday's game is 4pm at Mount St. Joseph and we will be staying over in Cincinnati that night, traveling back on Wednesday the 11th.

Sarah: For the trip to Finlandia, we'll leave here at 8am on the 20th, making it to Hancock around 4pm Eastern time. We are scheduled for a 6pm joint meal with their lacrosse team. Game is at 1pm the 21st and we'll return to Trinity following it, hopefully getting home no later than 10pm.

Sarah: The Twin Cities weekend, we'll be leaving Trinity at 11am on the 27th, making it there at 5:30pm, give or take. Both games are set for 11am starts, with us coming back to school after the one against Hamline instead of staying over that Sunday night. There will be a post-game gathering at the Hoffmans after the match against Augsburg that Saturday. Any questions or input?

Nicole: Is there room for a group outing during the Spring break trip, perhaps on Sunday afternoon?

Sarah: That can happen if the players come up with something. Any ideas?

Nicole: Nothing off the top of my head, but I can ask about.

Lauren: Where are we staying in Cincinnati, in case my parents or others want to book at the same hotel?

Nicole: We're at the Millennium Hotel, which is right downtown.

Lauren and Sam raced downstairs so they could change and get to practice, with Sarah and Nicole coming down behind them and walking over to Niemoller Field.

**********

UW-Milwaukee's Lutheran Campus Ministry coffeehouse fundraiser at Lakeside Lutheran Church was well-attended, with students from both UWM and Marquette eager to share their talents. Following Rev. Capshaw's comedy routine on the difference between a person's business and his "bidness" (one's business is those daily tasks a person does that no one really cares too much about, like going to work, feeding the kids, paying bills, etc., while his or her bidness is classified as "the things you shouldn't be doing, with the people you shouldn't be doing them with, in the places you shouldn't be at in the first place, and EVERYONE wants to know about your bidness!"), Rachel Belding brought up Marc and his ensemble of musicians.

Marc: Before we start, let me introduce the members of the band. Next to me on lead vocals is my nephew, Matt Olson. On lead guitar, Vanessa DiGregorio. On rhythm guitar, Lakeside's very own Tom Williams. Last, but definitely not least, Christen Prince on fiddle. The two ladies are peer ministers at Trinity. Vanessa is a member of the school's Acro and Tumbling team and Christen was last year's leading scorer on the women's lacrosse team.

Marc: When Rev. Capshaw challenged me to come up with something for tonight's fundraiser, I knew I couldn't do just a series of one-liners given the routine he was planning to perform. So I thought about it for a little bit and got the idea that maybe Matty Boy and I could do a duet that had humor but also spoke from our hearts about how at times people cast the first stone. Ladies and gentlemen, "Streets of Bakersfield".

Matt: I came here looking for something  
I couldn't find anywhere else  
Hey, I'm not trying to be nobody  
I just want a chance to be myself

Marc: I've spent a thousand miles a-thumbin'  
Yes, I've worn blisters on my heels  
Trying to find me something better  
Here on the streets of Bakersfield

Both: Hey, you don't know me, but you don't like me   
You say you care less how I feel   
But how many of you that sit and judge me   
Ever walked the streets of Bakersfield? 

Matt: Spent some time in San Francisco  
I spent a night there in the can   
They threw this drunk man in my jail cell   
I took fifteen dollars from that man 

Marc: Left him my watch and my old house key   
Don't want folks thinkin' that I'd steal   
Then I thanked him as I was leaving   
And I headed out for Bakersfield 

Both: Hey, you don't know me, but you don't like me   
You say you care less how I feel   
But how many of you that sit and judge me   
Ever walked the streets of Bakersfield?   
Hey, you don't know me, but you don't like me   
You say you care less how I feel   
But how many of you that sit and judge me   
Ever walked the streets of Bakersfield? 

Matt: How many of you that sit and judge me   
Both: Ever walked the streets of Bakersfield?

**********

After the event concluded, the Trinity cheering section (Ally, Erin, Steph, and Julie Koerner) ribbed Matt about his showboating (a few hipshakes and some butt-wiggling during the guitar solo between the chorus and his second verse) while praising Vanessa and Christen for showing off their hidden musical talent in support of Marc. As the group was getting ready to leave, Ally and Marc got texts.

SarahHawthorne: He said YES! Be my MOH?

WilTrainor: She said yes! Get us on your calendar.

Marc and Ally compared the texts, then decided they needed to get a full recap of the newly-engaged couple's evening. Ally texted Sarah back and asked her and Wil to meet the two of them at Ma Fischer's.


	22. Spring Has Sprung

On Monday afternoon, Sam and Lauren posted the official roommate trios for the Spring Break trip in the women's lacrosse locker room.

<<>>

As the players entered to change into their practice gear, they looked at the list, with most expressing external pleasure in who they would be sharing quarters with in Cincinnati. Sarah came into the locker room at 10 of 3, then called the players together.

Sarah H.: I want to get this out of the way now, so I don't have all 28 of you clamoring around me during practice. Saturday night, my boyfriend Wil and I went out to dinner. Following a short walk past the Art Museum, we stopped and proposed to each other.

Sarah lifted her hand to show the players her engagement ring, with the entire group being happy for their coach.

Sarah H.: One quick note before we head to the field. Today is the first night of Spring practice for the women's soccer team, and they will have the field beginning at 5pm. Their practice schedule is Mondays and Thursdays 5-7pm for the months of March and April. If there are no questions, let's get to it and have you prove to me you want to be in the first XII on Wednesday.

The players grabbed their sticks and left the locker room, then exited Buuck and made the short walk to Niemoller Field.

**********

The final full practice before the season opener against St. Norbert on Wednesday began with a shooting drill. Steph McNamara and Christen were both honed-in and putting shot after shot past Steph Lafleur, Jane, and Emma. Following a bit of 7 v 7 situational play, Sarah decided to put out her tentative first XII for the match against the Green Knights in a 2 x 15 scrimmage against the rest of the team.

First XII: Steph L.; Ali, Julie J., Becca, Erin; Sam M., Morgan; Kelley, Lauren, Kristie; Steph M., Christen.

Second XII: Jane; Julie K., Emily, Shelley, Brooke; Sarah K., Danny; Sofia, Lindsey, Hayley; Savannah, Sam K. (Emma, Katie, Meggie, Andi)

Having eight starters from the Thunder's final match of 2019 combined with the next-in-line filling the positions last year's four seniors played, the First XII clicked quickly and made life difficult for their understudies. Sarah's inability to mark Lauren opened up gaps that Christen, Steph, and Sam were able to exploit. Meggie replaced Sarah after 10 minutes, followed by Katie giving Shelley a rest and Andi popping into the midfield in place of Danny. The stronger defensive play of the reserves slowed down the other team's attack and allowed them to break out through quick ball movement, from Meggie to Lindsey to Hayley to Sam, but Steph was up to the task in net. Satisfied with what she had seen from her nominal starters, Sarah called an end to practice, then gathered the players in the bench area on the west sideline.

Sarah H.: I am calling today's session early for two reasons. One, you as a team accomplished the goals I set for the scrimmage, and two, academic time will be at a premium before we leave on Friday morning for Cincinnati. There is no practice on Thursday so you are able to devote the entire day to school and the 8011 tasks that need to get done ahead of the Spring break trip. Tomorrow is a walk-through, where we'll break down a number of potential in-game scenarios and create some intentional mishaps to see how you respond to chaos. Anything you want to add, Nicole?

Nicole: I've been impressed by the upgrade in goalkeeping and defensive play I've seen the past couple of weeks. Mind you, the offense is still more game-ready, so that means we will probably have to rely on outscoring teams than getting a lead and sitting on it, at least for the first few matches.

Sarah H.: Get out of here, ladies! Eat, study, get proper sleep. As I said, things will be coming fast and furious away from the pitch the next few days, since I am sure some of you have mid-terms or exams on the docket this week, or perhaps had to move ones off Friday due to our early exit for the Queen City. Thunder on three. One, two, three.

ALL: THUNDER!

**********

Several members of the women's soccer team were waiting in the bleachers at Niemoller Field for the lacrosse team to finish practice and leave the facility so they could take the field on this opening night of their spring season. Once the field was cleared, Ally started the team off with some endurance training and situational possession activities (also known as rondos). Lexi and Cali were crisp with their passing, making it difficult for the players on defense in the center of their group (Erica and Amber) to intercept the ball. Emily Bowman and Teagan Minor were splitting reps in net, as the latter would be seeing more game action in 2020 due to Emily's suspension as a result of being involved in the athletic department's prostitution ring. Maria was settling in nicely at the defensive midfield position, where her height would create a major stumbling block for opposing offenses to pass through. The absences of Carli and Allie were barely noticed as the returning players focused on getting adjusted to the team's return to a 4-4-2 formation for the upcoming campaign. Rather than use the full two hours, Ally called practice at 6:30pm, then had her team take seats in the bleachers.

Ally: I hope this first day back on the pitch allowed you to kick off some of the rust that built up over the last four months. Our new assistant coach will be on-campus on Wednesday and at practice on Thursday. One word of warning about Thursday: Do NOT skip out on that day's session. I will be none too kind to you when you return the 16th if you do. Spring break will be here soon enough for you not to jump the gun on it. Dismissed.

The soccer team walked over to Buuck to shower and change before attending to their academics either at study table or in their rooms.

**********

While working on his sermon Tuesday morning, Marc received a call out-of-the-blue from Jessica Sherman, his colleague at Marquette.

Marc: Deacon Schmidt.

Jess: Marc, it's Jess Sherman.

Marc: Jess! Should I be worried about your calling me after what the PMA decided to do with National Gathering planning last week?

Jess: I'm not calling about that. Frankly, the splitting up of responsibility as they determined works out better than if we had to place students on all four planning committees.

Marc: So what brings you to my phone?

Jess: Yesterday, a sometimes-visitor of LCM here came by my office to discuss problems she has been having with her current boyfriend. Based on a number of things she mentioned, I feel like counseling her is over my head. Is there a chance you have some time this week to see her?

Marc thought through his schedule before answering. "This week is pretty packed, between worship and the women's lacrosse season opener tomorrow and Faculty Senate on Thursday. Ally and I are leaving on Friday morning to tag along with Erin's team on their Spring break trip to Cincinnati."

Jess: She sounded pretty desperate to get some kind of direction before the track team left campus for their meets this weekend and next.

Marc: Now that's a bit of a different story. Is she the athlete or is the boyfriend?

Jess: I believe both are. Brianne's the one on the track team, and her boyfriend plays soccer here, I seem to recall.

Marc: If the two of you can come up to campus Thursday morning, I should be available. Do you know anything else about her situation?

Jess: Just that there is significant conflict between them about their individual pursuits in sport and how she feels in a way trapped by him to go along with his view because he has the greater ability to make a living in his field versus her.

Marc: Seen this before, heard this before. I'm pretty sure I can be of help to her.

Jess: I thought that'd be the case, just because you know sports and its actors so well that you'd have possibly seen a similar situation elsewhere. Would 10:00 work out for Thursday?

Marc: That will be fine. Prep her a little before I see the two of you, because my style might be slightly more matter-of-fact than she would expect.

Jess: I definitely will. See you on Thursday.

Marc: Take care, Jess.

Marc hung up, then returned to the task of writing his homily for tomorrow's worship service.


	23. Ready For Take-Off

The final Wednesday worship service before Spring break brought a somewhat sizable crowd to Bonhoeffer Chapel. Back in the sacristy, Marc, Steph, and Christen were vesting up and going over the order of the service, the first of the Lenten season. As the bells chimed at Noon, the three of them walked out and took their places in front of the congregation.

Marc opened the service by making a few remarks about the upcoming Lenten season and Lutheran Student Movement's activities over the ensuing four weeks following Spring break. He also recognized his two assistants and announced that their season opener against St. Norbert would take place today at 4pm at Niemoller Field, encouraging the congregants to come out and support them. Steph did the readings for the day, after which Marc stepped to the lectern and gave his homily.

Marc: Today's Gospel is the Parable of Jesus and the Samaritan Woman. Now, you might ask, how is this passage relevant to us as college students, faculty, administrators, and staff? At its root, Jesus' conversation with the Samaritan Woman is not unlike ones you might have with others on Spring break, be it at home or on a missions trip or with your athletic team or at some warm locale away from the eyes and ears of the university. In all situations, we are to sprinkle salt and light, to expose the Good News to those who have yet to grasp Its power with humility and grace.

Marc: The woman approached the well where Jesus was sitting with slight apprehension, as Samaritans and Jews were not much on speaking terms. Jesus made a simple request, breaking the silence and engaging his fellow sojourner. As their time together went on, He shared with her a new way of life, one which she found appealing and which would allow her to hide what she had done in her past. She jumped at the opportunity to receive this "living water", but Jesus didn't make it as easy as all that. He requested she bring back to the well her husband, presumably so He could share the same message with him. Her face drooped as she admitted to Jesus that she did not have one. He confirmed and expanded on her statement, leading her to throw up a bit of a trick question having to do with where people should worship, as their two traditions have designated different places for said act. In His classic way, the Lord throws the A or B nature of the question on its head by saying a time would come when neither place would be where God's people would worship, because the act must be done on a continual basis and not as an appointment in the weekly schedule. We still hold worship gatherings as a means of communicating with one another God's blessings and receiving His body and blood through Communion, but worship at its core is a 24/7 act, to be done at all times and in all places. See this upcoming respite as a time to regenerate your spirit, to reinvigorate your mind, and to prepare yourselves for the rest of the semester. Also, don't shy away from those moments where you sense a greater purpose at work in your midst. Seize the opportunity to share your faith with others and share what it is you have been given. Amen.

Worship continued with the Prayers of the People, Communion, and the Benediction. Marc invited all worshipers to break bread with each other at Lunch Bunch in Siebert Dining Hall, after which he, Steph, and Christen retreated to the sacristy to finish off the elements and divest.

**********

A larger-than-normal crowd gathered for Lunch Bunch. After getting his food, Marc sat down next to Ally and began eavesdropping on the existing conversations.

Emma: Less than three hours until my first game at the college level. Katelyn, what was it like for you to come onto the floor for warm-ups before your first game last Fall?

Katelyn: I was nervous, but not freaking out. I think knowing that I wouldn't be on the court at the start of the match allowed me to just focus on the surroundings and preparing myself as best I could for when the opportunity would come to play.

Steph: Emma, I was in the same exact position as you are a year ago. I knew Nicole would be starting in net, but that there might be a chance I'd get some time if Coach wanted to give her a bit of rest before the Spring break trip to North Carolina or if we were able to get out to a decent-sized lead.

Julie K.: I think I'm more worried about costing us goals because I'm not yet up to speed defensively compared to Ali, Julie, and Becca.

Marc: Any thoughts on how to push aside those worries?

Ally: You can only do that to which you're capable. The older players have been in your shoes before and probably have stories from their freshmen years of errors made due to inexperience. Let your skills lead you into your best-possible performance.

Sarah: St. Norbert was scheduled for our first game so we could get the nerves and excess energy out of the players' systems before making the trek to Cincinnati to face much tougher competition. I'm expecting us to get ahead early, which then will allow me to mix-and-match from the bench and give some of the newcomers longer stints on the field in front of a friendly crowd.

Marc: I'll chime in with some of my thoughts, based on what I told the sophomores at this table last year before the home opener. Be in the moment. Don't think about what you're going to do when you get the ball or where you plan to position yourself to set up the perfect shooting angle. Think about what you can do presently to get the ball, to defend your mark, to move it out, to carry it down the field. Take the tasks as they come and don't get ahead of yourself. You know how embarrassed football players feel when they have a for-sure catch and drop it because they start running before they get firm possession of the ball? That type of thing could happen to you if you get ahead of yourself and shoot before having the ball firmly in your pocket. If I remember correctly, something like that happened in the game against Concordia-Chicago.

Julie J.: Right. In overtime, Lauren tried to shoot a one-timer on a less-than-perfect pass from Kristie and lost possession of the ball. The defender played a throw-and-chase pass over my head and their top scorer got to the ball ahead of Sam on the backtrack, then tore a path to Steph and put it in off the top of her shoulder for the winning goal.

Savannah chuckled a little envisioning how that play went down.

Alyssa: Marc, do you want to caravan on Friday?

Marc: Wouldn't hurt, but it makes no sense for you to drive over by me, then get back on the interstate. How about we meet at the Holt Ave. Park-and-Ride Lot? Gets us together before the Mitchell Interchange and we can find out from our favorite players when and where they're making their meal stop so we don't have to ride lockstep with them.

Ally: How are we doing tomorrow, then?

Marc: I have Faculty Senate at 3:30, you have practice at 5. I'll stay up here and then follow you back to your place so you can stow your car, then we'll go down to the house.

Sarah: To my players, don't linger here too long. I expect to see all of you in the locker room by 2:15.

Erin: I'll make sure to drag the rest of them over with me when it comes time.

Sarah left the dining hall first and walked to the team's locker room in Buuck. Marc and Ally departed shortly after her, with them going to their respective offices until it got closer to game time.

**********

Wil stopped by to see Marc being as he had some time to kill prior to the Trinity/St. Norbert game. After getting his attention and entering the office, he sat down.

Marc: Wil! How are you feeling now that it's been a few days since you made the leap?

Wil: Surprisingly calm. Sarah and I haven't even BEGUN to discuss anything regarding the eventual wedding.

Marc: I'm expecting her and Ally to talk about it some during the Spring break trip, so you might want to give me your thoughts on the matter if you want to have a voice in that discussion.

Wil: Well, we definitely can't do it during her season, and I'm not exactly happy with the idea of waiting until next summer to tie the knot.

Marc: So you want to have it before the end of the year, then?

Wil: Yeah. Maybe the weekend after classes let out for Fall semester?

Marc: That would be December 19th if you're looking for a Saturday.

Wil: Would that be doable for you?

Marc: It can be. Ally and I would have to discuss where we'll be for the holidays and when, but I don't see us leaving Milwaukee until the 20th at the earliest. Are you and Sarah settled on having me do the ceremony and any premarital counseling I might prescribe?

Wil: That was the first thing we agreed upon, that we wanted you to marry us.

Marc: I feel honored and will gladly unite the two of you in holy matrimony. Any other things you want me to know so I can broach them with the ladies?

Wil: Not really. Let them press ahead and I'll respond to it when Sarah and I have time to talk about it. Getting a 2020 date set is the important thing for me.

Marc: Guess we should be getting over to Niemoller to support our people.

The men left Marc's office and walked over to Niemoller Field, where the lacrosse teams from Trinity and St. Norbert were a few minutes into pregame warm-ups. Wil joined Ally, Cali, Alyssa, Jessie, Savannah, and Vanessa in the stands, while Marc stayed down at field level to do the invocation for the team's season following the introduction of the starting lineups. Upon arriving, Tori and Cam walked over to him, to get some background information on the team prior to the match, then moved into their usual filming spot just north of the bleachers.

Around a half-hour before opening draw, a number of the parents began arriving. Cody and Stacy Prince showed up first, followed by Bob and Melissa Mueller, Monica Hernandez, Dan and Lynelle Ochowicz, Chrystal and Mike Carrington, and Peter and Mary Zembruski, with Kailen joined the Zembruskis when she arrived following her 3:00 class. After introductions and Marc's invocation, the teams took their positions around the center circle. Trinity's Christen Prince and St. Norbert's Monica Steele knelt down to challenge the draw with Prince snagging the ball from the air. She passed it back to Sam Mueller, who sent it up and out to her sister, whose run through the center left channel drew a pair of Green Knights. She sent the ball forward to Steph McNamara, who drove to the net for an easy put-away. The press-turnover-counter strategy that Sarah had instilled in the team toward the end of last season was on display in the first half, with the front five combining for twelve goals and eleven assists as Steph and Christen each picked up four goals and Lauren contributed three goals and five assists. After the first thirty minutes, Trinity led St. Norbert, 15-4.

Sarah turned over the entire lineup for the second half, sending them out in the following manner: Jane; Julie K.-Emily-Katie-Brooke; Andi-Sarah K.; Sofia-Danny-Hayley; Sam K.-Savannah. The second string included seven of the eight first-year players on the roster and thus had a little bit more trouble dissecting St. Norbert's defense, but still amassed eleven goals with the big scorers being Sam Keller and Savannah with three goals a piece. The full-time whistle closed out a thoroughly dominating performance by the Thunder, as they defeated the Green Knights by a score of 26-10.

Trinity 26 St. Norbert 10 (Christen Prince, 4 goals, 1 assist; Steph McNamara, 4 goals; Lauren Chandler, 3 goals, 5 assists; Sam Keller, 3 goals; Savannah Johnson, 3 goals; Hayley Ramsey, 2 goals, 4 assists; Danny Coleman, 2 goals, 2 assists; Kristie Mueller, 1 goal, 3 assists; Lindsey Hoffman, 1 goal, 2 assists; Sam Mueller, 1 goal, 1 assist; Morgan Andringa, 1 goal, 1 assist; Sarah Kilgore, 1 goal; Sofia Hernandez, 3 assists; Kelley Ochowicz, 2 assists; Andi Susskind, 1 assist; Shelley Zembruski, 1 assist)

**********

Outside the gates, Tori and Cam were set up to do a few interviews with the game's star players and Sarah. Out first came the Chicago foursome of Kristie, Sam, Steph, and Danny. Tori managed her emotions while asking them about the match and their contributions to the win. When Cam shut down the camera at the interview's conclusion, Tori handed him her microphone, then placed an "I'm proud of you, girlfriend" kiss on Steph's lips before she could get away to the locker room. Lauren, Kelley, Lindsey, and Emily were the next ones to exit Niemoller, with the two attackers answering Tori's questions while their partners watched on. Sam Keller and Hayley walked out with Emma and were intercepted by Savannah, who praised the couple on their performances before congratulating her bae on the team's first win of the season. Christen and Steph Lafleur gave Tori a few soundbites on their way over to Buuck, with Sarah stopping for a standard post-game interview with Thunder Media's resident women's sports reporter.

**********

After showering and changing, the team gathered to listen to Sarah and Nicole's remarks on the match. While being effusive with praise, the coaches also pointed out where problems existed in the back six that hopefully could be resolved by the NACC opener against Aurora on March 25th. With the team not practicing tomorrow, Sarah read out the itinerary for Friday's trip to Cincinnati.

9:00am (CT) Leave Trinity  
12:45pm (ET) Meal stop in Merrillville, IN  
2:00pm (ET) Leave Merrillville  
5:00pm (ET) Rest stop in Shelbyville, IN  
5:15pm (ET) Leave Shelbyville  
6:30pm (ET) Arrive at Millennium Hotel (Cincinnati)

When that was completed, Sarah dismissed the players and reminded them that the bus would be leaving at 9am sharp, whether they were on it or not. The bulk of the squad went to Siebert for dinner, where they did their own breakdown of the match against St. Norbert.


	24. On Your Marks

Marc arrived at Trinity at 8:30 so he could get a jump on work being that he was losing a day this week due to him and Ally leaving tomorrow to follow the women's lacrosse team on their Spring break trip to Ohio and Kentucky. Scouting out some things to do on the days between games, he saw that the Columbus Crew (his favorite MLS team) would be playing FC Cincinnati on Sunday at Nippert Stadium (FCC's home). Feeling a bit impetuous, he placed an order for 15 tickets for the first leg of the Hell Is Real derby. Before Pastor Jess and her student were scheduled to arrive, he left his office and went down to the Urban Coaching Institute office in Rincker to check in with Ally and their new student assistant, Melanie Borders. He told Ally that she should make sure to pack at least one "fancy" outfit for the trip as he wanted to take her on a date at some point. She got a smirk on her face, knowing exactly which one she wanted to pack, believing her outfit would turn Marc inside-out and lead to some extracurriculars back at the hotel.

Right on 10:00, Pastor Jess and Brianne Thrasher appeared outside Marc's door. He invited them in and asked them to take seats on the couch while he rolled his office chair over from his desk.

Marc: Let's start at the beginning, Brianne. Tell me about your sporting and academic career to date.

Brianne: I am a sophomore heptathlete on the Track and Field team at Marquette. I am originally from Onalaska, where I attended Luther High School and did weightlifting and track. My focus was discus and shot put, but I also dabbled in high jump and the 800 meters, which made it possible for me to come to Marquette and expand my repertoire to include the other events of the heptathlon. I am majoring in bioinformatics and hope to work for the CDC after my track career is over.

Marc: Impressive. Wasn't aware Marquette had a program in that field. So you're a STEM girl, then.

Brianne: Yes, and proud of it!

Marc: I understand you are dating a fellow athlete at Marquette. Fill me on him and the history of your relationship, including any thoughts, beliefs, or acts that would help me understand the struggles which exist.

Brianne: Drew is a junior and plays for the men's soccer team. We met at a frat party early in my freshman year, one which my roommate insisted I attend. I went because, frankly, I was worried about a little bit of the talk I had heard around the locker room about me and my physique. As you can tell, I am tall and somewhat built, which got some of my fellow athletes to speculate that I was butch, which is most definitely not true. Drew and I meet and shortly thereafter start seeing one another. We've been together somewhere around 18 months now, but things the last several weeks have been hard. He is trying to line up a spot on a USL2 team for the summer, one where he is seen as a scoring threat, which he hopes will translate into a productive senior season and an eventual pro contract.

Marc: And I take it your goals for this summer do not revolve around his pursuit.

Brianne: No. Currently, I am about 45 points short of meeting the minimum standard to compete in the Olympic Trials this year. I'm not expecting to end up going to Tokyo, but I want to test myself against the top athletes in my sport and see how I compare as of now, with the Paris Games in 2024 being a more realistic target. He wants me to put this year's trials on the back burner and spend the summer with him wherever he chooses to play.

Marc: Knowing very little about the scoring criteria for the multi-event disciplines, what would you need to do related to your best score on each event to earn that many more points?

Brianne: The easiest way to pass the threshold would be dropping my 800 time by around 2 seconds and adding a couple of feet to my shot put result. Both are quite doable by the end of the college season. Based on my best score in each event, I am between 85 and 90 points above the standard, but I haven't been able to hit all of those in the same meet.

Marc: So making this year's Trials isn't so much a spirited attempt as it is an achievable step on the road to eventually making the podium four years from now in the 2024 Trials. Why would anyone want to talk you out of trying to accomplish it?

Brianne: Because Drew sees his athletic career as being the one more likely to "bring home the bacon" and mine a bit of a lark unless I can rake in some serious sponsorship money after graduation to go after a spot in Paris.

Marc: I know this is going to sound like a stereotypical therapist question, but how does that make you feel?

Brianne: Like my value as a college athlete is being boiled down to whether I can make money off the endeavor in the future, and that choosing my dream over his desires might cost me him.

Marc: Not to make light of your feelings for the man, but is that such a great loss? Listening to your description of what is transpiring in your relationship with Drew, I'm hearing the same types of obstacles that most female athletes run into when dating a male athlete. The guy enjoys the arm candy aspect of dating someone from inside the bubble and the feeling of having locked her down, that she should be grateful for being chosen by him. If the guy is the better-known or better-in-ability athlete, the lady is expected to be the supportive SO and back his pursuit of the brass ring. If it's the other way around, which happens more often than you think.....just look at the women's soccer world for examples where just-above-average male athletes mooch off the credibility of their more-successful partners.....the woman is put in a position where they are heavily persuaded if not outright guilted into sharing the bounty of their success to help elevate the other half of the duo.

Brianne: So how do I break out of this situation and not be dragged along by him?

Marc: Having friends outside the bubble is a necessity. They help provide balance and impartial opinions about what they see. Through them, you end up finding out who and what exists elsewhere on campus. As for right now, distance is always a great tool to use. Jess said that you'd be away for the next two weekends.

Brianne: We're going down to Florida to get some warm-weather training in over Spring break before competing at the FAMU Relays next weekend.

Marc: And given the nature of the beast that is spring soccer season, he'll be up here during that time.

Brianne: Yes.

Marc: One major point I want to make before we end. Don't let ANYONE drag you about how you swing based on what they perceive as a more masculine physique. The right guy is out there who will accept you as is and be as passionate about loving your muscles and strength as you should be.

Brianne: Thanks, Deacon Schmidt.

Brianne and Jess rose from the couch and walked toward the door. Before departing, Jess told Marc that Matt was none too pleased at hearing she was coming up here this morning with one of her students.

Jess: He was wondering why you were encroaching on my turf, similar to how he felt you had done so with the National Gathering assignment reshuffle. I told him exactly why I was bringing Brianne to see you, because you knew better than I did how to counsel her given your background in sports, and that the shifting of responsibilities was for efficiency's sake and not a means of usurping either Rachel or myself. After all, YOUR school is ultimately on the hot seat to make National Gathering happen.

Marc: Yes, we are. I don't think he likes the idea that I know my way around the university, sports, and Lutheran worlds and am not going to seek out advice from other members of the roster if it's not necessary.

Jess: You might need to tell Paul that so he will run the ruler over my husband's knuckles. Thanks again for meeting with Brianne, and for teaching me in an informal way how you do what you do. Take care.

After the two women left his office, Marc closed his door, took a 15-minute recombobulation period, then moved onto studying the agenda for today's Faculty Senate meeting.

**********

With the lacrosse team off from practice today, Julie Koerner stopped by to see Marc for a quick pick-me-up conversation ahead of the weekend.

Marc: To what do I owe your beautiful face gracing my presence?

Julie: I think we need to have a bit of a talk before tomorrow, to swap information so you're ready come Saturday. Ally told me that you and she were coming to Cincinnati with us and that you might be giving my people a bit of a once-over.

Marc: She did, did she? I had made plans for this trip back in December, before Winter break and before you and Matt had decided to start dating, because it would affect what I was to give Ally for one of her Christmas presents, which also affected one she was giving me.

Julie: But you ARE planning to interrogate my family on behalf of your goofy nephew, right?

Marc: Interrogate is such a strong word. Scout out is more what I plan to do. Get them talking, see what opinions or beliefs they have, and give Matt a report so he knows the obstacles to overcome in his first meeting with them. So who will I have the opportunity to meet on this trip?

Julie: My mom and dad are coming to Saturday's game, along with my grandfather and his brother.

Marc: So the three LCMS professionals all at once? I guess it's good to get it out of the way at the outset than have a surprise appearance down the line. So, background information on them?

Julie: I've spoken to you a few times about my dad, so you have a good idea of the story concerning him.

Marc: Yeah. Principal of Concordia High School in St. Louis and vying to gain ordination to spite OWN's push for access to the pulpit. Been a bit harsh with you, your siblings, and your mom. Anything else of import I need to know?

Julie: Just that he takes a lot of his cues from his dad, as though he needs to maintain his approval through spouting the same gibberish because he didn't follow him into the pastorate.

Marc: Mom.

Julie: She's the classic church wife that you tore into verbally at the Reformation Day service on-campus in October. Wants the kids to stay in the faith, doesn't publicly disagree with "the spiritual leader of the family", and nit-picks.

Marc: You can bet that I will be protecting Ally if your mom decides to make some off-handed comment about her, or us as a couple. Onto Grandpa.

Julie: He's the major hardliner of the three, from what I can tell. Away from church, he can be kind and doting, but at work or in the presence of my dad and his brother he is quite close-minded and authoritarian. Since Grandma passed away, he has softened a little, which I hope you'll get to see if you get a sit-down with him.

Marc: And the brother?

Julie: Great Uncle George is the black sheep of the religious family, pretty much. Haven't found out exactly why that's the case, but he'd been working for the LCMS at the home offices in St. Louis since I've been alive before retiring three or four years ago.

Marc: What did he do for them?

Julie: He and I haven't had a theological conversation, mainly because of my opinions on church and how its people aren't exactly as upright as they make you believe.

Marc: Names?

Julie: My Dad is Kevin, Mom is Jill, Grandpa is Phillip, and as I said my Great Uncle is George.

Marc: My hope is that I'll meet them out-of-context at the Thomas More game, get to talking, and invite them for dinner with Ally and I that evening. I know some of the other players' parents are going to be on the trip, so you'll have the ability to stay out of the fray if you wish.

Julie: Like who?

Marc: I know Erin's parents will be down there, as it's probably the best chance for them to celebrate her birthday, which is the 17th, with her. Believe some of the Chicagoans will go. Definitely expect Lauren's to be there since Cincinnati is so close to their home in Indianapolis. Alyssa is coming along with her twin sister, Amanda. Not sure at the moment if any of the Milwaukee-area ones will go down or just wait to see them again when you play St. Scholastica on the 14th.

Julie: I've got some packing to do, and I want to bend your lovely girlfriend's ear for a few minutes.

Marc: She IS lovely, isn't she? Take care and I'll see you tomorrow at some point.

Julie walked around the desk and gave Marc a hug from behind and pecked his cheek. "You too, and thank you for what you're planning to do for Matt and I this weekend, XP."

**********

The entourage for the lacrosse team in Cincinnati:

* Rita and George Chandler (Lauren's parents)  
* Stacy and Cody Prince (Christen's parents)  
* Val and Jim Matheson (Erin's parents)  
* Melissa and Bob Mueller (Kristie and Sam's parents)  
* Ken and Kathy Preston (Emma's parents)  
* Jane and Ashley Stark (Savannah's parents)  
* Alyssa and Amanda Norman  
* Kevin, Jill, Phillip, and George Koerner (Julie's family)  
* Marc Schmidt and Ally Sweet


	25. The Thunder Rolls

A small caravan of cars were in the Buuck Athletic Center parking lot, ready to trail along behind the freshly-painted, blue-and-green Trinity Lutheran University bus headed for Cincinnati (a gift to the athletic department from Bishop Emerson). Waiting for departure were: Alyssa and Amanda Norman; Ken and Kathy Preston; and Ashley, Jane, and Savannah Stark. As players from the lacrosse team approached the bus, they put their equipment bags and luggage underneath it and climbed aboard. Once everyone was seated, Sarah called Marc and asked him to give a blessing over the athletes and staff for the trip. Always one to spice up the oratory, Marc said the following: "Guard and protect the women You have called to the land on the Ohio River, that they may take up Your charge on the field against Thomas More University and Mount St. Joseph University. Grant them camaraderie with their teammates and a sportual experience with the opposition. Oh, and I ask that you bring consolation to Pope Francis following the Thunder's defeats of the Saints and the Lions. Amen." 

Several of the players held back laughter at the chaplain trying to get God on their team's bandwagon. Julie Koerner, who with Becca was sitting across the aisle from Erin and Steph Lafleur, asked the two peer ministers if this was par for the course for Marc and whether she should warn her parents and elders about his sense of humor.

Steph L.: Yes, he hams it up a bit for the athletic department. And when we're supposed to be having a nice, quiet, serious meal at his place as you saw at Friendsgiving and the Christmas dinner Ally put together. And at other times.

Julie K.: I think Grandpa isn't going to take to it, which mean Dad won't, which means Mom won't.

Erin: You don't need to worry about him going for the laughs around your family. He does it when he can get away with it, but otherwise he is as straight-laced as they come. So, is he planning to put your parents on the spit?

Julie K.: In not so many words, yes. He thinks it will help Matt charm them when they finally have a chance to meet, and he's already told me that he will defend both Ally and I if something untoward gets said.

Erin: My parents will be coming to the games and I hope letting me celebrate my birthday a few days early with them.

Julie K.: Marc mentioned that yesterday. Any plans yet for celebrating back at school?

Erin: Not 21 yet, so barhopping is out of the question. I'm guessing he's gotten Steph and/or Ally on-board with a plan, same as when Steph's happened during Fall break.

At the Holt Ave. Park-and-Ride lot, Marc and Ally had met up with Cody and Stacy Prince. Alyssa and Amanda pulled off the road and were followed by the other cars as the team bus continued down I-94. The group texted their athletes to find out where they were stopping for lunch and were told either IHOP or Old Chicago in Merrillville as Sarah, Nicole, Lauren, and Sam were discussing space requirements and ease of entry/exit. With that as a guide, the five vehicles got on the interstate and made their way south and east to the meal stop. Kristie texted her mom to inform her and her dad of what was up for lunch if they wanted to meet up with the team on their way to Cincinnati, along with who else would be gathering there.

The team's Mass Communications majors (Morgan and Julie Jacobsen) were going over their blog entries from last year's Spring break trip and deciding what they wanted to focus on this time around. Knowing that Sarah was planning to use the trip to solidify the team's offensive rotation and to give Steph's backups in goal some meaningful game time, they scattered about the bus asking the first-year players about their expectations for the two games and what they hoped to accomplish individually against Thomas More and Mount St. Joseph.

Sam Keller: I'm hoping to start one of the two games and to build upon my three-goal performance from Wednesday.

Danny Coleman: I feel as though I did a decent enough job against St. Norbert in the more advanced central midfield role, but I know Lauren and Lindsey are ahead of me in the pecking order at that position. I feel as though Sarah is going to try me in the double pivot (the two central midfielders who play directly in front of the back line) at some point, so I'm hoping I'll prove capable in that spot.

Emma Preston: Sarah has said I'm getting the second half against Mount St. Joe's on Tuesday, so my expectations are to look at film from Wednesday's match, watch Steph like a hawk against Thomas More, and then do my best when my time to shine comes.

Brooke Elias: I'm not expecting to play the level of minutes I got versus St. Norbert against either of our opponents this week, but when I do get my shot, I want to have a good showing of my defensive capabilities, which hopefully would lead to getting more time in the future.

Satisfied with the quotes they got, Morgan and Julie returned to their seats and began sketching out a preview of tomorrow's match, hoping to have it finished before they arrived in the Queen City.

Elsewhere in the bus, Lindsey and Emily were listening to their road trip Spotify list on the latter's phone. Steph and Erin perused the NWSL website to catch up on the teams' first week of preseason camp. As Cincinnati is the hometown of Washington Spirit teammates Rose Lavelle and Aubrey Bledsoe, the two of them wondered if they might be able to locate some of their haunts during the free time they'd have on Sunday. The bus was running ahead of schedule and they got through the Chicago Skyway and into Indiana before 12pm Eastern time, leaving less than a half hour until they would reach Merrillville and have lunch at Old Chicago Pizza and Taproom.

**********

In Merrillville, Bob and Melissa Mueller joined the Milwaukee-based group of Thunder fans and loved ones, with most of the couples choosing to swap driving responsibilities for the next leg of the trip. Once Ally had gotten her and Marc back on I-65, he delved into his research on the Koerners, hoping to glean some factoids ahead of meeting them tomorrow. Out of the corner of her eye, Ally saw a determined face on her partner and asked him about it.

Ally: Whatcha doing, tiger?

Marc: Searching for more info on Julie's clan.

Ally: Anything good come up yet?

Marc: Phillip was ordained in 1964 and George in 1975. Kevin graduated from Concordia Seminary in 1989. The oldest, Caitlin, was born in 1990. The second, Meghan, was born in 1993. Julie was born in 2000, and the youngest, Rob, was born in 2004.

Ally: What does that data say, in your opinion?

Marc: Phillip got out of seminary before the LCMS started its march to a schism, George was in seminary at the time Concordia-St. Louis split in two, and Kevin did his theological education just as the hardliners were leaving or dying off. Julie told me that George was the black sheep of the three, which makes sense if he came through in the period where Seminex and the AELC were formed. Also, that Dad takes most of his theological cues from Grandpa.

Ally: And how does that help you size up the men?

Marc: I really want to pick George's brain about his time at seminary and the tumult around Tietjen and the claims of false doctrine. Maybe something about that would explain why he hadn't held a pastorate for the last 20 years of his career, instead working for the LCMS at the home office in St. Louis. Phillip had been in the pulpit five years or so by the time Tietjen and Preus started their war of actions that eventually led to the walkout of most of the students and faculty of Concordia-St. Louis in 1974, so he was pretty inoculated from all of it and would have been more at the beck and call of his congregation than the LCMS as a whole.

Ally: So what do we have planned for the off-days?

Marc: I got 15 tickets for the Columbus Crew-FC Cincinnati game on Sunday. Need to see who might be interested in going. Date night, which I'm guessing will be dinner with the Koerners and then the two of us doing something afterwards. Monday, no idea. Wednesday, we can take our time getting back to Milwaukee, so maybe a quick hit of Indianapolis. Before I forget, Jared, Laura, Brad, and I are meeting with Jenn Healey, the head of Lutheran Campus Ministry, on Thursday. I don't know if you met her at Churchwide, but she was on the panel for the Dancing With The Bishops contest. She's coming up to check out the two hotels we put into the National Gathering proposal and get a feel for the area around them. Do you want to join us? The visit is probably 60% social and 40% business, since she hasn't seen much of Jared or Laura in the past dozen years with them in Santa Monica and Taos.

Ally: I feel like Laura and I are building a good friendship, even if its main focus is kvetching about you and Jared, so any chance I get to see her is a plus. Count me in.

When the bus got off I-74 in Shelbyville, IN, George and Rita Chandler met up with it and the other travelers. After getting fueled-up with caffeine for the final 75 minutes of the trip, everyone returned to the interstate and motored on to their Spring break destination.


	26. Get Set

The Trinity caravan arrived in downtown Cincinnati around 6:30pm. After the athletes disembarked at the Millennium Hotel and grabbed their luggage, they followed Sarah and Nicole inside to register and get their room keys. Several minutes later, the rest of the traveling party came in and took care of their business with the front desk. The television in the lobby was tuned to WLWT, the city's NBC affiliate. On the screen was a replay of Kentucky Governor Andrew Bellamy's press conference from earlier in the day, where he had declared a State of Emergency following four positive tests for the Coronavirus (COVID-19). Cody Press saw it and mentioned to some of the other parents the news, then went to inform Sarah in case she hadn't heard yet. Following the stowing of their belongings in their rooms, groups of players and supporters began exiting the hotel for dinner. Marc, Ally, and Sarah chose to stay at the Millennium and dine at the in-house restaurant, Bistro on Elm, as did Emma and Savannah's parents.

Sarah (to Marc): Did Wil talk to you at all on Wednesday about the wedding?

Marc: Just that the two of you agreed that you wanted me to officiate it, and that he wanted to get married by the end of the year, giving December 19th, the Saturday following the end of Fall semester, as a good date for it.

Sarah: Hmmmm. I'm not really all that enthused about a winter wedding and having to plan for several possibilities in terms of weather.

Marc: I get that. We ran into that dilemma doing the Philadelphia ones last February, with contingent plans in place should we not be able to hold the ceremony in LOVE Park. To do it in 2020, we'd then have to go earlier.

Sarah: Right. But when?

Marc: I guess that depends on the other two W's, where you want it and who you want involved.

Sarah: I know the who, which are Ally as my maid of honor and Aubrey as a bridesmaid. Wil and I are still determining the size of the party, so it might be just those two on my side or there might be a third.

Ally: I'm going to be tied-up every Saturday throughout September and October, save the one coinciding with Fall break, and perhaps into November depending on whether we qualify for the conference tournament and/or NCAAs.

Sarah: That leaves maybe two weekends open in November prior to Thanksgiving. What about before classes begin?

Marc: Classes begin the 24th of August, so the 22nd would be out due to Orientation.

Ally: Fall athletes come in on the 14th, with the 15th being the first day of preseason. Guess that's out as well.

Sarah: Which means we'd have to do it before that, but that means most of my players wouldn't be able to attend, and most if not all of your peer ministers would be away from Milwaukee. Or we go for a different day of the week, which can get to be a bit screwy with coordination.

Marc mulled over what was on the table and came up with a good solution. "I've got an idea, but before I give it, would you and Wil be considering doing the ceremony and/or reception on-campus?"

Sarah: The ceremony, perhaps, but not the reception.

Marc: OK. There IS an open Saturday in the midst of all of this aside from the one Ally mentioned in October. It's August 29th. School is in session, but none of the athletic teams will have games since Division III schools cannot play their first match before September 1st unless that date falls on the weekend or Labor Day, in which case Opening Day would be the Friday before, like last year.

Sarah: That's about six months from now. Can everything be pulled together that quickly?

Ally: You know Aubrey and I will help however we can, and I'm sure Marc will pull in his top assistants to craft the ceremony to perfection once you give him some direction of what you want.

Sarah: Do you know who you want to tap?

Marc: Steph and Erin have the most experience with weddings of my peer ministers, but Alyssa needs more practice since she'll possibly be eligible to perform them within the next 18 months or so. I'm also thinking about breaking Katelyn into the rotation.

Sarah: So, August 29th work for both of you?

Ally: Definitely for me.

Marc: Me as well.

**********

Alyssa, Amanda, Kristie, and Sam chose Frisch's Big Boy for their first double date since mid-January. Once they had received their food, the Norman twins brought up the important matter they wished to discuss with their girlfriends.

Amanda: Alyssa and I have been talking for the past week or so about our academic plans for next year, more specifically mine. Because of my advanced credits, I am eligible to student-teach in Fall as opposed to Spring. With that being the case, I'm looking to be assigned to a school near home and then take my Spring courses either at UWM or via distance learning.

Alyssa: Amanda and I are planning to get a place together, and we'd like the two of you to join us.

Kristie: So, move in with you?

Alyssa: In a manner of speaking, yes.

Sam: Since I won't be playing next year, instead concentrating on my Theater History and Writing major, being closer to the city and thus able to use transit to get to plays and shows downtown would be a positive. Kris?

Kristie: How do we get this past the parents, Stretch?

Amanda: Let me handle it. I've got most of the numbers sorted out for Alyssa and I, so I should be able to explain the costs and benefits of having a place for the four of us as opposed to just my twin and I. Three of the four of us could theoretically graduate after next year and you'll be student-teaching for a good portion of your senior year due to seeking a 1-8 license, requiring time in both an elementary and middle school classroom. Either we have the discussion now or it comes back up in twelve months, but without the firm planning of knowing we'd have two years together in the place before life may send us elsewhere.

Sam: If you want to make the pitch, go right ahead. I think it might go over better that way instead of either Kristie or I trying to sell it.

The two couples shared a couple of pieces of Big Boy's famous Hot Fudge Cake (two layers of Chocolate cake with a slice of Vanilla ice cream between them, covered with Hot Fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry) before heading back to the hotel for a bit of cuddle time before curfew for Kristie and Sam.

**********

Based on the recommendation of her sister, Caitlin, Julie Koerner persuaded her two roommates (Steph Lafleur and Erin), Lauren, Kelley, and Becca into dinner at Skyline Chili. A Cincinnati institution, the chain restaurant serves up three distinct versions of chili, the 3-way (spaghetti, chili, and cheddar cheese), 4-way (a 3-way with either diced onions or beans), and 5-way (a 3-way with both onions and beans). Kelley went for the 3-way, Lauren, Steph, and Becca the 4-way, with Erin and Julie selecting the 5-way. While eating, Julie got a little bit fidgety, causing Steph to question her about it.

Steph: What's up, Julie? You seem to be nervous for some reason.

Julie: Just this being my first road trip, I think. I have to get used to the freedom you guys seem to have.

Lauren: Believe me, last year was NOTHING like what you're seeing tonight. Despite being in Raleigh, we were out in one of the suburbs and there was only a small strip mall and a couple of eateries within walking distance of the hotel. Here, we're downtown so we have more at our disposal, and Sarah is treating us like adults and letting us be on our own.

Julie: Your parents are down here. So are Erin's. Still, you're hanging out with us "orphans"?

Lauren: The plans for dinner tomorrow night will have the entire team and its fan base together at the Dome on top of the Millennium, so tonight it's about us being with us.

Erin: You've got family coming tomorrow, no?

Julie: Yes, and that's the other reason I'm really nervous.

Becca: Not get along with them?

Julie: That's not it, really. The men in my family have REALLY high expectations for how I'm to turn out after these four years, since my older sisters didn't really do much pertaining to the company line.

Lauren: Company line, as in.....

Julie: Dad's expecting me, I think, to scoop up a future man of the cloth.

Steph: We know Matt ain't that.

Kelley: Why would he care about that?

Julie: The family business for the last 50+ years has been the Church. Grandpa and Great Uncle George are retired LCMS pastors, while Dad is the principal of the local seminary's on-campus high school and is working on getting his ordination.

Erin: Right. I know you got him over a little with them at Christmas.

Julie: That's correct, but that was with him as a possible suitor and with his uncle thought of as a middle-of-the-road college chaplain.

Lauren: Ahhhhhhh.......and they are going to get to meet Mad Dog Marc in the flesh, who is ANYTHING but a by-the-book minister.

Steph: Do Erin and I need to do last rites on you before tomorrow's game?

Erin: Ally's going to be with him, so I presume she will keep him on the proverbial leash.

Julie: Unless Mom or Grandpa start sniping like the women at the Reformation Day dinner.

Steph: Ah yep. Then you'll have XP at full boil. Not really how you want to make a first impression on behalf of your nephew. Anyways, enough of that. Let's talk about the game. Lauren, any idea if Sarah plans to run out the same lineup as against St. Norbert?

Lauren: She's been consistent about saying that the two games this week are to test our players and see who can rise to the challenge in preparation for the Aurora game on the 25th. She's probably going to try a couple of the first-year players who impressed on Wednesday in the starting XII, move one or two others around, and see where the game goes.

Steph: I'm starting for sure, since Jane and Emma are supposed to split Tuesday's game against Mount St. Joe's.

Becca: Thomas More is a tougher opponent, supposedly, so maybe we set up a little more defensive at the start, which means I play alongside Sam Mueller in the 2-line instead of on the back line with Julie J.

Kelley: Sam Keller and Steph Mac did well in the first match, and with a team that is going to be stronger defensively than St. Norbert, those two could start up top with their other halfs flanking them.

Lauren: We'll find out soon enough.

The group walked back to the hotel, where the Muellers and Mathesons had just returned from having dinner together at Symphony. Erin and Steph followed Jim and Val to their room while Kelley and Lauren went to visit the latter's parents. Becca returned to her room, where Lindsey and Emily were already well into some physical interaction. Not wanting to watch her roommates have at it, she moved onto the next room, where Christen, Sofia, and Julie Jacobsen were sitting around watching Live P.D. Having been abandoned slightly by the rest of her dinner crew, the other Julie stopped in on Marc and Ally, needing a bit of a pep talk and some words of comfort before heading back to her room to sleep.


	27. A Risky Undertaking

The lacrosse team's pregame meal was at 9am in one of the Millennium Hotel's conference rooms, leaving the rest of the traveling party to search around the general vicinity for breakfast. Marc, Ally, Val, Jim, Alyssa, and Amanda went to Hathaway's Diner, where they caught up with one another.

Marc (to Val): Any plans in place for celebrating Erin's birthday while you're down here?

Val: We were thinking of doing something maybe Monday night, since pulling it together for Tuesday night could be difficult with the game against MSJ starting at 4. Are you and/or Steph going to do something for her back in Milwaukee?

Marc: I think we're going for something lower-key than last year's surprise party and give her a bit of input. next Saturday would seem the best time if we want to do something on the town, but with a large portion of the potential parties being underage, the options might be a little limited.

Ally: Cali told me about going with Matt to this new entertainment venue where Sears used to be at Southridge. Want me to check into it with her?

Marc: Sure, and talk to Steph as well.

Alyssa: I saw that FC Cincinnati has a home game tomorrow. Marc, think we could get a few people together to go?

Marc got a devilish grin on his face, then answered. "On Thursday, while checking out things to do down here for Sunday and Monday, I saw that and ordered 15 tickets. Now, we just need to find bodies to fill the seats."

Ally: Why you go and do that?

Marc: One, they're playing MY MLS team, the Columbus Crew. Been a fan of the team since they entered the league in 1996. Two, because I felt like it.

Alyssa dropped a text to Steph about Sunday's match and Marc's having a bunch of tickets for it, then requested she ask about the team to see who would be interested in going.

Jim: I don't think Val or I have gotten to see Ally's rock up close, only in pictures.

Ally took her ring off and handed it to Val, who looked it over and marveled at the intricacy of the setting. She then passed it to Jim, who after giving it a good once-over gave it to Amanda.

Amanda: I think you're going to be pressuring my sister into something or other the way you treat Ally.

Alyssa: Well, first we get over the hump of getting Bob and Melissa to let Kristie and Sam live with us next year. THEN, we can talk about the other stuff.

Val: Which means it's possible Erin and Steph will choose to room together for 20/21.

Marc: They already share sleeping space when the two of them stay with me, so I wouldn't be too concerned about them living together if they choose to do so.

Ally (to Alyssa): Did either Kristie or Sam tell you that Coach Hawthorne got engaged last weekend?

Alyssa: No, they didn't. Have her and her fiance set a date?

Ally: Not officially, but after talking last night over dinner we think it's going to be August 29th. They've asked Marc to officiate and we know he's going to dip into his office's pool of talent to assist him.

Alyssa: So I should maybe keep that weekend clear?

Marc: As close as you are to being able to officiate weddings yourself, I feel like you'd be the right person to work with me on the ceremony so Steph and Erin can be available to Sarah and Ally on the other side of the pulpit, similar to how we did the Philly weddings.

Alyssa: I'm thinking I'd rather be Kristie's +1 and enjoy the day than be actually involved, because as you say and we now know, weddings are hard work.

Marc: I can respect that.

Ally: So can I. I'll talk to Sarah about Erin and Steph being involved.

Marc: This is also a good opportunity to let Cali see how it all works since I am probably going to ask Matt to handle the music.

Jim: I hope when our daughter and her partner get to that point, they'll ask you to perform it.

Val: Don't you remember? They already have, by way of their Christmas gift to Marc last year.

Jim: You mean the inscription on the back of their picture from the North Carolina weekend?

Val: Yes, and he's already said yes.

Ally: Any new news on the pandemic and its proximity to here?

Jim: Didn't see anything related to Ohio on this morning's news, and the Kentucky officials aren't specifying where their positive cases were located.

Amanda: So are we possibly walking into a danger zone this afternoon?

Marc: I think if the Thomas More coach or AD was concerned about the virus being spread at today's game, they'd have either called it or put it behind doors. Guess we'll find out about that when we get back to the hotel.

The group finished off their food and, after paying the bill, walked the two or three blocks back to the Millennium, where they were told by Sarah that the game was still on, but a decision on spectators would be made by the time they left at 11:00. Steph and Alyssa talked about the list of interested individuals for tomorrow (her, Erin, Julie Koerner, Steph McNamara, and Danny), which brought the number up to nine after counting the Norman twins, Marc, and Ally. With little occurring at the present time, most of the players went back to their rooms until the team was to leave for Thomas More.

**********

While Trinity and Thomas More were engaged in warm-ups ahead of their contest, Sarah was speaking with the Saints' head coach, Kate Magill.

Sarah: Looking over your bio, you're almost as new to the job as I am.

Kate: Yeah. Just happened to be in the right place at the right time when I came out of Mount St. Joe's and landed here. At least I came into the job without a cloud over the program, unlike what I saw happened with you at Trinity.

Sarah: The mess the program became over the first half of last spring was something I didn't expect when I was hired as assistant coach the previous November. Luckily, the players got behind me and bonded together in the adversity, leading to a winning conference record.

Kate: A couple of our players got some bulletin board fodder from your team. Apparently one of them was videotaping the start of your trip down here as part of an Instagram story and recorded your chaplain's blessing.

Sarah: Uh-oh. They got the end of it where he was asking for consolation for Pope Francis?

Kate: Yep.

Sarah: Guess I'm going to have to warn my team AND let him know about it.

Kate: I'll let you get back to your team. Good luck.

Sarah: Same to you.

**********

Sarah made a couple of changes to the lineup she sent out on Wednesday, giving some of that day's top performers an opportunity to show their merit from the start.

\-----------------Steph L.

Ali---------Julie J.--------Katie-------Erin

\-----------Sam M.-------Becca

Hayley-----------Lauren------------Kristie

\-----------Sam K.------Steph M.

The match started at a feverish pace, as the Thunder attempted to use their press-and-counter game plan to get out ahead. Some errant passes and dropped balls led to a handful of Thomas More goals. With the score 4-0, Lauren called the players together and reminded them a lot of time was left to make up the deficit, but that they needed one good and efficient possession to start the comeback. The Thunder finally got on the board by way of a Sam Keller shot and the teams traded goals for most of the rest of the half, with a 6-1 run over the last 5 minutes giving the Saints a 15-7 lead at the half.

Being behind by 8, Sarah began the second half by pairing Sam Keller with Christen up top, moving Lauren out to right wing, replacing her in the center with Lindsey, substituting Savannah for Kristie, moving Becca to the back line in place of Katie, and inserting Sarah Kilgore alongside Sam Mueller. The additional offensive weapons allowed Trinity to keep pace with Thomas More over the last 30 minutes, but did nothing to close the deficit as the Saints picked up a 25-17 victory.

Thomas More 25 Trinity 17 (Sam Keller 3 goals; Christen Prince 3 goals; Savannah Johnson 2 goals, 3 assists; Lindsey Hoffman 2 goals, 2 assists; Steph McNamara 2 goals; Lauren Chandler 1 goal, 3 assists; Hayley Ramsey 1 goal, 2 assists; Danny Coleman 1 goal, 1 assist; Maggie Dowling 1 goal; Becca Curtin 1 goal; Kristie Mueller 2 assists; Sam Mueller 2 assists; Sarah Kilgore 1 assist; Morgan Andringa 1 assist)


	28. The Heat Is On

Tonight's team-and-family dinner was being held in the Dome on the top floor of the Millennium, where diners would have gorgeous views of the Cincinnati skyline. After returning from Thomas More, the players went to their rooms to get spruced-up and beautify themselves. The first stop on our pre-dinner tour is Steph Lafleur, Erin, and Julie Koerner's room. Having brought a fairly minimalist ensemble, the team's goalkeeper was the first of the three ladies to be ready. Having brought a fairly minimalist ensemble (black cold-shoulder shift with open-toed black booties), the team's goalkeeper was the first of the three ladies to be ready.

Steph L. (to Erin): I'm sure this is a re-do from another time we went out, but what do you think?

Erin: If it is, I don't remember it. As always, you look great, my Stephabae.

Julie K.: You seem to do quite well with finding outfits that flatter your broader structure yet are in your comfort zone.

Erin and Julie went back to putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door, which Steph answered.

Ally: Hey girls! Can I get some help from you on which outfit I should wear tonight? I brought two, one that I WANT to wear, and one that I feel I HAVE to wear being that Marc and I are planning to do our intervention with Julie's family.

Erin: Come in! I'll for sure give you my impartial opinion.

Julie K.: I should be able to steer you correctly based on what I know about Mom, Dad, Grandpa, and Uncle George.

Ally took her garment bag into the bathroom and went about changing into her top choice for the evening. Meanwhile, Erin and Julie finished putting themselves together.

Steph L.: I'm sure Jim will think both of you look adorable, as will Marc, and those are really all the people whose opinions matter, amirite?

Julie K.: I tried to pick something that wouldn't get my folks, especially my mom, sniping. Not too conservative, is it?

Erin: Nah. Pretty straightforward and not showy at all.

Ally stepped out of the bathroom in her outfit (light purple blouse, dark purple form-fitting midi skirt, black tights, and 4" stilettos), which caused all three women's jaws to hit the floor.

Erin: If I didn't have a girlfriend, and you weren't in love with my godfather, I wouldn't let you get out of this room looking like that. GOD are you HOT!!! Bet I know what you and Marc will be up to after dinner.

Ally: Thanks for making me blush more than I would think possible. You sure his predilections haven't been rubbing off on you?

Steph L.: I don't know if I could wear something that form-fitting. That skirt makes your butt look....WOW!

Julie K.: I think you have a death wish if you wear that tonight.

Ally: Too much?

Julie K.: Generally, I'd say yes, but I also remember something XP told me when I asked about dress code for the Reformation Day dinner, that I shouldn't try to be someone I wasn't when it came to attire. I'm guessing the other option for tonight is more "pastor's wife" than this?

Ally: It is. Marc has told me in the past not to mute who I am just to protect him or his image, which is why I brought this combo with me. And to answer your question, Erin, probably.

Ally went to get the other outfit she was debating, then brought it out and laid it on Steph and Erin's bed. In the mean time, Steph sent a text to Alyssa telling her to bring Amanda and Sam Mueller with her to their room.

Erin: Oh, that will NOT do. It is SO NOT you compared to what you've got on.

Julie K.: I'll agree. That looks a bit frumpy, which is NOT you in the least.

Steph L.: Ditto.

Alyssa, Amanda, and Sam arrived and came in to see how the four women were attired.

Sam M. (to Ally): Who are you and what did you do to our lovable fashionista? 

Alyssa: No kidding! You look FANTASTIC!

Amanda: I saw how you dressed for the USC banquet last January, and this is like WAY hotter than that, and that outfit was pretty smokin'.

Ally: You're going to make me cry with all the praise. Thank you, everyone.

Steph L.: Marc's going to have a heart attack when he sees you.

Ally: Probably not. I've worn this outfit before on a "date" with him, the 2018 University Christmas party, but with calf-high slouch boots instead.

Julie K.: All three of you look perfect for who you are or want to be, I'm guessing.

Erin: I'm in complete agreement with Julie. When you want to dress up, you do a fine job of it.

Steph L.: Should we be heading up to the Dome?

Ally: I'll meet the rest of you up there. Need to stop back at my room and pick up my man.

The seven of them left the room and walked toward the elevator. They got on and went up two floors, where Ally got out to meet up with Marc. The remainder of the group continued on to the 14th floor, where the Dome was located.

###

Savannah Stark joined Emma, Hayley, and Sam Keller in their room to get ready for tonight's semi-formal occasion. Emma and Sam got dressed and made-up first, then settled in to watch their girlfriends finish their preparations.

Emma: The pant suit style really suits you, Sam.

Sam K.: Thanks. You and Savannah look so cute together when you both dress up. I know she is the more expressive of you two, but you're a fairly attractive woman yourself, Emma.

Hayley and Savannah walked over to the other two and gave a bit of a twirl for them.

Sam K.: Hales, I love that you've got legs that go on for days and I get so turned on when I look at them.

Hayley pecked Sam's cheek in appreciation.

Emma: And my angel, SavvyJ, you look good enough to eat.

Savannah thwaped Emma for her off-color pass at her, then kissed her on the lips.

Savannah: Shall we head up?

After getting a round of yeses, the foursome left and walked to the elevators, running into Christen, Julie Jacobsen, Sofia, Lauren, Kelley, and Brooke.

Christen: Well, don't the four of you look smashing!

Sam K.: Gotta say the same about your crew.

The elevator arrived and the group of ten squeezed into one car for the trip upstairs.

**********

As players and their families entered the Dome, they looked around for possible dining combinations. Erin, Steph Lafleur, and Julie Koerner saw Val and Jim standing off to the side and walked over to join them. Erin officially introduced Julie to her parents along with the relevant information about their road trip roommate (i.e., her dating Marc's nephew and her family being in the LCMS business). The two of them asked her a couple of questions about how she got along with their friend and his partner, then complimented the ladies on their outfits, with Jim giving his daughter a peck on the cheek. Further into the room, Marc and Ally walked up to the Koerners, with the chaplain introducing themselves to them.

George Koerner: Ahhhhh. I thought I recognized you from the article The Lutheran did on your unorthodox rise to the job at Trinity and the upheaval you caused in your first year at the helm.

Marc: I will guess that you're George, who Julie called "the black sheep" of the family's pastoral legacy.

George: You'd be correct. On my left is my brother, Phil, and next to him are Julie's parents, Kevin and Jill.

Marc and Ally shook hands with everyone, then asked if they wanted to join them for dinner.

Kevin: I guess we should say yes, so that we can get this "whatever" my daughter and your nephew have going on sorted out.

The six of them walked to an empty table and proceeded to take seats. After a slight bit of chit-chat about themselves, the main purpose of this meetup began.

Marc: I know each of you came through Concordia Seminary at different times in its history, which I'm sure shaped your theology and therefore worldview. Julie has brought concerns to me about that and how you might be heavy-handed over her desire to perhaps join the ELCA and/or be in a relationship with Matt. Should I be worried for either of them?

Phil: I think so. Kevin and I have been holding out hope that Julie would be unlike her sisters and stay the course in our faith, with the possibility of linking onto someone for whom she could be a proper pastor's wife.

Jill: If I may interject. Seeing the company you keep, I would be concerned that she is being given bad advice on growing in the faith and public propriety as a woman of God.

Marc ruminated on those previous answers and began to ramp up. Noticing this, Ally placed her hand on Marc's leg and squeezed it, hoping her comforting touch would help him hold his tongue.

Marc: Would the two of you please clarify what you mean by what you have said, because I have a slight mind to feel insulted?

Kevin: Excuse my father and wife. They seem to not understand that this is supposed to be a friendly chat and not a showdown of two factions fighting for dominance or trying to wreck asunder something that isn't really that dangerous at this point in Julie's college experience.

George: I for one don't see the problem the three of you might be having with Marc and his entourage and thus, by association, his nephew.

Both Jill and Phil glared at Kevin, she for not backing her up and he for not defending the company line and their predetermined endgame for Julie.

Ally: I don't know what you think you're seeing, but rest assured it is NOT a result of Marc or his family's influence on her.

Jill: Like you're one to talk. Seriously, how can anyone think of Deacon Schmidt as a upstanding protector of truth, tradition, and values when those closest to him don't comport themselves in a way which would support the gravity of his position in the Church?

Marc: I will not allow your archaic and closed-minded view of how women in the 21st century should still hold fast to the thinking and actions of 50 or 60 years ago sway my belief that my partner, my goddaughter, or her girlfriend are not responsible for "protecting me" by muting themselves.

A few tables away, the Mathesons, Steph, and Julie (who have now been joined by Coaches Hawthorne and Babcock) are watching the back-and-forth occurring.

Steph: Mad Dog has been unleashed. Julie, I'm sorry your family is about to get dragged from pillar to post by him.

Jim: Yes. Something one of them said had to set him off.

Julie: Probably my mom. I told Steph and Erin that I was worried she might get to sniping.

Sarah: Oh boy.....you all remember the tirade he launched at worship after the sniping some of the back pew biddies did to Ally and others at the Reformation Day dinner the previous weekend?

Val: The one that went viral on YouTube and which our pastor, who's known Marc as long as Jim and I have, references when it comes to what matters and what doesn't in spreading the Good News and living as people of God?

Erin: That'd be the one.

Nicole: Remind me NEVER to piss him off. That tear-down looks worse than what Lauren did to us after the Capital game last year.

Sarah: It is, because the subject hits so close to home for him. Between Ally and Erin, he has to defend modern standards of femininity and the existence of alternate paths of love against some of the most hypocritical and cognitively dissonant individuals imaginable.

Marc and Ally came walking by their table, stopped to say a few words to everyone, then continued on toward the exit. Elsewhere in the venue, Alyssa and Amanda persuaded Bob and Melissa Mueller to let Kristie and Sam join up with them on a house for next year, while the table of Ali, Morgan, Sarah Kilgore, Katie, Brooke, Andi and Jane, Maggie and Savannah, and Becca were enjoying an upscale meal and good conversation.

**********

Marc opened the door to his and Ally's room, allowing her and him to enter. Marc closed the door behind him and was pushed back into it by Ally, who placed a hard kiss on his neck. The two of them caught eyes and, with a look that needed no words, scrambled toward the desk. Once there, Marc lifted Ally onto it and ripped at her blouse while she began hiking up her skirt to reveal her sopping wet pussy framed by her crotchless tights. She scooted toward the edge of the desk and hung her pubic area off it. Marc quickly threw off his jacket, then dropped his slacks and boxers before stroking himself a bit and closing the distance between him and Ally. As he began penetrating her vaginal lips, Ally wrapped her legs around Marc's waist and her arms across his back, then pounded downward on his cock while he thrusted upward into her. The pair went hard and fast with each other, with her encouraging him to let loose.

Ally: I got SO wet watching you take charge tonight, like I always get when you're on your high horse. Now I want you to take charge here and FUCK ME LIKE CRAZY!

Marc pushed Ally back onto the desk and took up a different angle for heeding her call. Once their rhythm had been re-established, it didn't take long before he emptied himself inside her. Once his thrusting came to a stop and he had withdrawn from her, the two of them kissed one another lovingly. After spending a few minutes in a passionate and sultry lip lock, she stepped down from the desk and backed Marc up to the edge of the bed. Ally then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and laid kisses all over his neck and chest. She kept going further south and rested her lips against the tip of his manhood, sucking it slightly into her mouth while she swirled her tongue around it. Marc's shaft began to harden, which was Ally's cue to stand up and push the love of her life onto the bed. She then removed her blouse and unhooked her bra before disposing of them onto the floor. While slithering up the bed, Ally ran her pussy over the outside of Marc's quickly-stiffening dick. Once positioned where she wanted to be, she lifted slightly and guided Marc into her, then rolled her hips and inner core along his love muscle. He rose his head up and buried his face between her breasts, kissing her decolletage and cleavage before sucking on the nipples. Starting to get close to her climax, Ally pressed Marc onto his back, then locked her fingers with his and pinned his hands to the bed. The intense look between the two of them drove the pair to quicken their pace and led to a mutual orgasm. 

Following their climax, Ally turned around and rested her pelvis against Marc's. After getting the tip of his cock inserted and sliding her womanhood down it about halfway, Ally reached behind her and grabbed the back of her heels, jutting her chest out and requiring Marc to thrust some from underneath in order to get fully inside her. As he roamed her chest with his hands, she leaned further back onto his chest, their faces nearly parallel. After exchanging several kisses, Ally began to shudder a little, leading Marc to wrap his arms around her torso and hold her against him as an oncoming orgasm built up within her. A few more slides along his shaft combined with her rubbing her clit got her off, after which she used her vaginal muscles to clamp down around Marc's member and milk him to a second explosion inside her.

Once both of them had caught their breath, the two engaged in a bit of pillow talk.

Ally: That. Was. AMAZING! I forget sometimes how it feels to be driven wild by someone's touch and actions. I wanted so badly to have the two of us attack each other the minute we walked through the door and play out what eventually happened.

Marc turned onto his side and looked at Ally, causing her to blush a little.

Ally: Why you staring at me, tiger?

Marc: Trying not to forget this moment, to see the glistening of your skin after making love with you and how I'll never look at another woman the way I do you.

Ally: So, when do we get to do this again?

Marc: You're already thinking about the NEXT time?!?!

Ally: I can't help it. You make me want to surrender to every carnal emotion and desire in my body because of how you treat me and love upon it, even if others have a different opinion.

Marc wrapped his arms around Ally and whispered loving compliments to her, leading to them having a short session of seductive and heartfelt kissing before curling up together, front-to-back, and teasing one another prior to falling asleep.


	29. Free To Be

Ever the early riser, George Koerner was down in the hotel lobby having a cup of coffee and reading through the Sunday Cincinnati Enquirer. Marc came walking into the hotel from his short jaunt to Dollar General (thought to self: Really, there is NOTHING open at 8am on a Sunday morning in downtown Cincy?!?! All I wanted was a quick hit of carbonated caffeine.) and saw George by himself. Believing that the two of them could possibly smooth over the fireworks from last night, he took a seat across from Rev. Koerner and opened the dialogue.

Marc: Last night didn't go as I had expected. Yes, I was looking to get some of your thoughts and beliefs out on the table so I could best warn Matt about them for a future meeting between him and Julie's parents, but I was taken aback by how much on the offensive Jill went, as well as Phil. Kevin looked almost shell-shocked by what she was unleashing. Clear some things up for me. I care about my nephew, and I care about Julie as well. I know they're young and bound to make stupid decisions in the future, but I hope they can be given that space and that Matt can prove his worth to the family elders without my profile acting like a millstone around his neck.

George: Let me take you back to Christmas evening, when Julie brought up Matt to everyone. Kevin, for all of his reticence, can actually be a good father if Jill and Phil aren't pushing him from several directions to act as the heavy hand of tradition. I don't think he's on-board with what the two of them want Julie to become, but with Caitlin and Meghan having turned away from the church and its doctrine, he feels the need to make sure his youngest daughter doesn't stray too far. He seemed to like the fact that Matt had a religious leader as part of his family and that you had been watching out for Julie. He didn't know about a number of things concerning your belief system or the rebel-rousing nature of your public persona, but that was probably for the best. It got Matt over the first hurdle and cleared the way for Julie to return to school and move ahead with starting a dating relationship with your nephew.

Marc asked George about his career and learned a lot about how he was pretty different from his brother and nephew. For one, he was one of the students who walked out of Concordia Seminary to form the first class at Seminex (Seminary-In-Exile) and nearly joined the AELC when it was founded in 1976, but determined that he would always have time to make that move if the new denomination proved to last, but doing so at the time without knowing how the schism would eventually play out would make it impossible to return to the LCMS. After becoming disenchanted on his second call, he sought out a position at the LCMS offices in St. Louis, being hired as Director of Inter-Church and Ecumenical Relations. In that role, he could serve the church and hold true to his burgeoning liberal theology, but without violating any of the denomination's core beliefs, such as the ban on women in the pulpit, a position he came to disagree with as a result of his work with the ELCA, Episcopal Church, PC-USA, and the United Methodists. George then put Marc on the spit, asking about the litany of creative destruction he and Bishop Emerson had brought to Trinity Lutheran in his 18 months as chaplain. The men exchanged contact information and vowed to work together to help the two freshmen find their way to a long-term future.

**********

Following breakfast, Sarah held a short team meeting/post-game review session with her players.

Sarah: Yesterday was a good test for us as a team, as it showed where we are in a way that we didn't see in our scrimmages or against St. Norbert. The press-turnover-counter which we had been able to do with much success against lesser competition didn't work so well against Thomas More as I feel we tried to play too quick once we got possession of the ball, in effect turning the game into a scoring race. For all the offensive talent we have, it's still a bit "raw" and the attack gets disjointed when we try to rush the play up the sides instead of dropping the ball into Lauren to orchestrate it. Defensively, we're going to struggle until we find the right six-player combination to keep decent teams from picking their ways through the gaps we leave. As I said previously, Tuesday will be a chance for our lesser-utilized players to get some extended time and Jane and Emma to split the goalkeeping duties. Result doesn't matter so much as seeing improvement in game management and defensive structure. With that, I open the floor for feedback.

Steph M.: From what I saw on the sidelines, HOW we break out from the back is a huge determinant in whether we can impress our will offensively on the opposition. As Coach said, there are times where the middle of the field is neglected in order to get the ball up along the sidelines and run it into our attacking zone. We had better outcomes when we moved the ball up at a more deliberate pace, playing it through the double pivot players, THEN out to the flanks and ultimately into whoever was sitting in the 10 spot. Too often, we tried going after their defense at a 4-on-7 or 5-on-7 disadvantage, and against teams the quality of yesterday's opponent or Aurora or some of the other ELCA schools we face, that won't cut it.

Becca: The defense being unsettled at the moment limits what we're able to do in terms of supporting the attackers. I know I played a little deep in the double-pivot at the start of the game instead of being the slightly-more-advanced of myself and Sam, and Lauren played deeper than usual when she was back there, I think out of fear of getting burnt on the counter if she moved into the vertical gap between Lindsey and Sam. I feel like I don't have a set place right now, shuttling between d-mid and center back. Where will I eventually end up?

Sarah: I wish I had an answer for you, but I really don't. You provide the right level of bite alongside Sam when we want to stop teams from getting to the back line, but also have the best positioning and man-marking presence of our center back options when we want to be more aggressive in the attack and push the entire front seven high on the field. Be patient, please. Tomorrow's training session will focus on defense primarily, and I plan to mix up the pairings and combinations to see which ones can best withstand what our offense throws at them.

Lauren: Our offense is capable of being REALLY good, but I'm not sure we will maximize our potential with different starting fives from game to game. Have you thought of a two-platoon system, like in hockey where you put together two sets of five and substitute them for each other in toto?

Sarah: The idea has crossed my mind, just because we have SO MANY high-level scoring threats on the roster and trying to give all of them equitable opportunities to rack up points might be undoable. IF we end up with a platoon system, it won't come until at the earliest the Lake Forest game next week, in order to give me a couple of matches to see which sets might work best together.

Steph L.: I know you have the Aurora game on the 25th circled as the point where we need to be "prime-time ready". With what looks like three pad-the-stats matches after Tuesday's against Mount St. Joe's, how will we get the defense up-to-snuff if they aren't tested much prior to the Spartans' visit to Niemoller?

Nicole: I think I'm going to answer this one, Sarah, if you don't mind. The three "cupcakes", as I presume you're calling them, will provide for us a means of mixing-and-matching various sets of players in an environment where a given-up goal won't really affect the result. There are points in matches, even against competition that you clearly outclass, where useful information can be gleaned. Sarah and I are expecting to learn a lot from this week's contests, which will inform what we want to do against Lake Forest, and then Finlandia before settling on the starters for the Aurora match. Trust us, Steph, please.

Seeing no other players chomping at the bit to speak, Sarah dismissed the team for the remainder of the day and reminded them that she was not going to bail them out of jail if they ran afoul of the law.

**********

Upon returning from the game at Nippert Stadium (Columbus put the sword to FC Cincinnati, 4-0), Steph McNamara and Danny popped their heads into the team's dining room to see who was around the hotel. Finding a handful of players who were just hanging about (Becca, Morgan, Sarah Kilgore, Katie, and Brooke), Danny invited them to join her, Steph, Julie Koerner, Ali, and Sofia in their room for some team bonding time (the remainder of the team were with their significant others or parents).

After everyone had arrived and settled in, Steph offered up the entertainment of the evening: American Idol. Tonight's episode consisted of the auditions held in Milwaukee and both she and Danny knew individuals who were trying out. The ten people spread out between the floor and the two beds ready to critique and possibly laugh at the contestants. The show opened with Luke Bryan and Lionel Richie congratulating Katy Perry on her and Orlando Bloom having a baby, which caused a few in the room to swoon and sigh out of happiness for her.

Steph M.: I'm hoping tonight's performances are better than the ones from DC (last week's location).

Danny: Do you know when Jake or Robbie are going to be on?

Steph M.: No, I don't, since I think they splice clips together instead of running them in chronological order with cuts.

Julie K.: I wonder if Matt knew about the try-outs. Surprised he wouldn't have taken a shot at it given the showman he thinks he is.

Brooke: The Milwaukee auditions happened over Fall break, if I remember correctly.

Julie K.: That would be the reason. He and Deacon Schmidt did a tune for UWM's Lutheran Campus Ministry's fundraiser. Christen helped them out.

Sofia: So did Vanessa.

Katie: What caused him to fly off the handle last night at dinner?

Julie K.: Didn't get all the details from my family, but it seems my mom decided to covertly snipe at Coach Sweet, Erin, and Steph for leading me astray and how they weren't being "proper" members of Marc's circle. Uncle George and he met up for coffee this morning and tried to patch over some of the ill will, but I don't know that he will be able to persuade my parents or grandfather to apologize for their out-of-line thinking and remarks.

Steph M.: I feel sorry for your family, Julie, but if that was the case, they had it coming. NO ONE gets between the chaplain and those three, or four if you count Cali, or five if you're included, and walks away unscathed. I heard from Kristie and Sam that he protected those unfairly harmed, and that display seems to confirm it.

Brooke: Danny, how are you and Billy doing in the dating game?

Danny: Good, good. He is making more of an effort to show his interest in me since his two wombmates are clearly outdoing him on the relationship front with Stephie Mac and Lexi.

Morgan: I'm a bit astonished that Lexi would choose Cameron when they are a LOT of guys on-campus who have better cred and frankly would be more her type.

Danny: Cam is actually the right type of person for Lexi, as odd as that might seem. She needs the steady hand, the all-the-time cheerleader that keeps her from dipping too deeply into the negative opinions she has of herself.

Ali: Corey and I are coasting at the moment. We're committed, but talk about more than that isn't really on the table yet with his need to get into the nursing program taking up most of his mental energy.

Steph M.: Still can't believe you fell for Trinity's equivalent of Greg Focker.

Ali socked the rough-and-tough attacker in the shoulder. "He hates the comparison, because he is in no way as klutzy or awkward as Ben Stiller's character."

Katie: If you're happy, we're happy, and it seems like you're happy.

Ali: I am, really. Relationship is good, school is good, I'm feeling better about my place on the lacrosse team, even though we have several other right back options on the roster.

Becca: You've been the starter since the first game of last season, and I don't see anything happening to change that. Well, unless you get hurt.

Ali: Right.

Sofia: Anyone worried that we might not play on Tuesday?

Brooke: A little, but I'm sure our coaches and the MSJ administration are in contact and taking whatever precautions might be necessary to keep us safe if there ends up being a positive case in their midst.

As "American Idol" ended, everyone left to return to their rooms by bed check, which was 10:30. Steph, Danny, and Katie did their nighttime tasks before settling in and preparing for the expectant knock on their door by Nicole, after which they'd be free to go to sleep.


	30. Better Safe Than Sorry

Following breakfast, Sarah gave the players the morning to catch up on academics, with the plan being to leave the Millennium at Noon to head to Mount St. Joseph's for practice. The hotel would be providing them with bag lunches so the team could eat in transit. All of this changed about 10:00 when Mount St. Joe's coach, Paige Atkinson, called Sarah to say that, after consultation with the school's athletic director and out of concern for the Thunder being able to leave Ohio prior to any state-issued shelter-in-place orders as a result of a Coronavirus outbreak in the next couple of days, their game scheduled for tomorrow afternoon was being cancelled. Sarah thanked Paige for the early heads-up and said she would look for a possible 2021 date for the two teams to play. Once off the phone, Sarah informed Nicole of the news and asked her to text Lauren and Sam Mueller to request they meet the two of them in the coaches' room in fifteen minutes. In the meantime, Sarah called Jamie back in Mequon to relay the information and find out what to do from here.

Jamie: It's best that you return to Wisconsin as soon as logistically possible. I'll contact Albert (Moncrief, Director of Student Affairs) about the situation and find out if the athletes will be able to return to their on-campus dwellings or if other arrangements need to be made. I'll get back to you once I have an answer to that.

Sarah: Thanks, Jamie. I'll go about informing the team and our traveling party and we will hopefully be able to get on the road by Noon at the latest.

Jamie: OK, which means with a meal stop in there, you can be back by 6:30 maybe?

Sarah: Could be sooner since we'll already have lunch with us and would only need a stretch-your-legs stop. Plan on somewhere between 5:30 and 6:00.

Jamie: Will do, and I'll call you back with the housing verdict within the hour, I hope.

Sarah hung up and waited with Nicole for her captains to arrive. The two players appeared and were given the layout of what was happening and the changes in plans.

Sarah: We are going to be leaving for home as soon as feasibly possible. I need the two of you to go about informing the rest of the team. I am waiting on a call from Coach Krueger concerning lodging when we return as this is, as can be understood, sort of a unique situation and most colleges don't allow students to remain on-campus during Spring break.

Sam: Concordia allowed it, but condensed all remaining students into one hall temporarily. Siebert wasn't open, and the dining options in Albrecht operated 7am-4:30pm or something like that, I think.

Sarah: Thanks for the info. I'm going to get in touch with the parents upstairs and have us meet to work on a contingency plan for everyone to stay local if you can't get back into the dorms tonight.

Lauren: Anything else we need to know at this time?

Sarah: Can't think of anything. Most of the other decisions concerning the rest of break will probably have to wait until we have an answer back from Coach Krueger and anything the administration is planning to do heading forward in response to the presumed arrival of COVID-19 to the area.

Lauren and Sam left Sarah and Nicole's room, then returned to their own and told their roommates about the revised schedule and departure. From there, they went door-to-door with Nicole to relay the directions Sarah gave regarding their exit from Cincinnati. Meanwhile, Sarah dropped a note to Ally with the current situation and asked her to inform the parents that she wanted to meet with all of them in the lobby at 11:00. Ally wrote back saying she and Marc had been watching the local news and saw that Ohio's governor, Michael Dewey, was planning a press conference for later in the day to address the current state of emergency in Kentucky and Ohio's planned response to it. The pair then worked the floor and spread to the rest of the traveling party what they had been told by Sarah.

**********

Sarah: As Ally or Marc informed you, our game against Mount St. Joe's has been cancelled and, therefore, we as a team will be hitting the road most likely within the hour. Both MSJ's administration as well as ours want us to be able to get out of Ohio before any restrictions on travel come down from the capital. There is just one slight problem we are going to have once we arrive at Trinity. Your daughters and their teammates will not be able to return to their dorm rooms until Wednesday at Noon. Hence, we need to find places for them to stay for tonight and tomorrow night in the Greater Milwaukee area. Can any of you provide space for our out-of-town players?

Marc: After accounting for Erin, Steph, and Julie, I have space for at least two and as many as four depending on who they are and how close they're willing to be with one another.

Cody Prince: JJ for sure.

Kathy Preston: We can probably take a couple and will let Emma know before the team hits the road so she can ask about.

Alyssa: I'm going to call my mom and make sure Kristie and Sam can come home with us. Don't see it being a problem, but I don't want it to be a surprise to her or Dad.

Sarah scanned over her roster and saw that 15 of her 27 players were either local or already situated, with two others (Maggie and Lauren) presumed to be staying at their girlfriends' homes.

Sarah: With 17 of the players accounted for, we're off to a very good start. I'll make an announcement on the bus about the circumstances and let the girls work out between themselves and the respective parental units finding space for the other 10.

Rita Chandler: Is Saturday's game against St. Scholastica still on?

Sarah: As of now, yes. Decisions could be made in the coming days that might cause a postponement or cancellation, or the need to play without spectators, similar to what we've been hearing in other states, but for the moment, everything is still a go, including classes resuming next Monday.

Jim Matheson: Did they ever say where the positives in Kentucky were located?

Marc: The first case was in Lexington, and the hotbeds so far are there and Louisville. Scanning over the Thomas More roster, there are three Kentucky players on it, one from Louisville, one from Fort Mitchell, which is between here and the school, and one from Winchester, which is part of Lexington's MSA. It's possible someone at Saturday's game was asymptomatic and passed it on, so do your due diligence in terms of self-quarantine or isolation if you believe you might have been infected, I'd say.

Players began entering the lobby and working their way to the front desk to turn in their room keys. Nicole picked up the bag lunches from catering and wheeled the boxes out to the bus, where she placed them in the window seat just behind the driver. Sarah closed the meeting and allowed the parents and loved ones to converse with their athletes before the team as a whole walked out of the Millennium and put their luggage underneath the bus. Once the coach had pulled out of the hotel parking lot, those remaining chatted about their immediate plans, with Bob and Melissa Mueller and Rita and George Chandler choosing to stay in town for the afternoon before leaving for Evanston and Indianapolis, respectively. Val and Jim along with Marc and Ally left together and tailed the bus before splitting off from each other in Indianapolis, while the Princes, Prestons, Starks, and Normans got on the road about 10 minutes following them.

**********

Over the first leg of the trip north and west, the players attempted to get in contact with their parents about their earlier-than-expected return to school and the issue concerning the dorms. As expected, Lauren would be joining Kelley at the Ochowiczes' and Maggie would be at the Johnsons' with Savannah. After speaking with Jane, Emma texted her mom and let her know that her fellow goalkeeper and her girlfriend Andi would be coming home with her. Katie asked her dad Tom if they would be able to put up her road trip roommates (Steph McNamara and Danny) with the dorms shut down, to which he said yes.

Lindsey walked up toward the front of the bus and sat down across from Erin, who was sitting with Steph.

Erin: Hoff, do you and Emily have anywhere to stay yet?

Lindsey: We haven't asked around, believing we'd stand a better chance once the caravan heading to Milwaukee had caught up to us at our rest stop.

Erin: Smart, but I can get you settled with one simple text.

Lindsey: Marc?

Erin: Yep. He's got a free bedroom in his house after you account for his, mine, and the guest room for Julie. I'll text him and ask for the two of you.

Lindsey: Thanks.

Immediately, Erin sent off a message to Marc, which was retrieved by Ally.

Erin: Can Lindsey and Emily stay with you until the dorms open?

Ally read it to Marc and awaited his response.

Marc: Of course. With those two, we'd still have room for one or two to sleep on the sectional. Send that info back to her.

Ally replied for Marc and gave her an update of how much space he still had at the house.

Erin (to Lindsey): You and Emily are in, and he said another one or two are possible. Who do we still need to get housed?

Lindsey: Might be better to ask that when we get to the rest stop instead of working the aisle with the bus moving.

Erin: Understood.

Lindsey went back to where she and Emily were sitting and gave the sit-down comedian the good news about their living quarters for the next two days. Just past 3:00, the bus pulled off I-65 and stopped at the Pilot Travel Plaza in Remington, IN. During the 20-minute break, the remainder of the players had found places to stay (Morgan with Christen, Sarah Kilgore with Brooke, Becca with Marc, and Ali with Savannah). As the bus pulled back on the interstate, Coach Hawthorne got messages from Ally and Stacy Prince stating that Ohio's governor had declared a State of Emergency for the state following the confirmation of three positive tests for the Coronavirus. She replied thanking the women for the news, then let out a sigh of relief over the right call being made earlier in the day.

**********

The team bus returned to Trinity just shy of 6:00. After stowing their equipment back in Buuck, the players left campus with their hosts for the next two nights. Marc and his small troop (Ally, Steph, Erin, Julie, Lindsey, Emily, and Becca) discussed dinner options and settled on the chaplain and Coach Sweet stopping at AJ Bombers on the way back to his place to pick up their Family Burger Bar deal (food enough to feed 8), while the others went straight to the manse.

At the house, the ladies went about picking out their sleeping quarters. Marc and Ally arrived around fifteen minutes after them and brought the food directly into the dining room. Erin went into the kitchen to get some paper plates, serving utensils, and a variety of drink options.

Marc: I know this isn't how you expected to be spending Monday night of your Spring break, but I hope you will find this a comfortable place to be in the midst of your discomfort.

Emily: Thanks, Marc, for opening your home to so many of us.

Marc: You're welcome. I feel like I'm sort of connected to all of you, in one way or another, either through Matt or Erin, so having the six of you here seems right.

Erin: Looks like the only ones we're missing are Matt and Jessie. Oh, and Cali.

Ally: Steph, did Coach Hawthorne speak to either you or Erin about being involved in her wedding?

Steph: No, she hadn't. Erin?

Erin: I wasn't aware a date had been set.

Ally: It sounds like August 29th, based on the discussion she, I, and Marc had on Friday night.

Steph: I take it Marc is going to be officiating.

Marc: Yes. I originally was planning to have Alyssa be my assistant for the ceremony, but she said she'd rather attend with Kristie and enjoy the day instead. Therefore, the option goes to you.

Steph: I accept the offer.

Erin: Would I be doing what I typically do, Marc?

Ally: Actually, I THINK we're going to have you embedded with the bridal party itself rather than all the coordination stuff. Marc mentioned wanting to give Katelyn a first glimpse at "how the sausage gets made" and, with Matt most likely to be handling the music, Cali will be around and about to help in some capacity.

Julie: How much were you able to smooth over with Uncle George yesterday? By the way, a good chunk of the team felt my family deserved the response you gave them Saturday night.

Marc: I think he and I can be on good terms since he isn't that far right of me on most of the big things Lutherans believe and is more accepting of the places where we differ, such as ordination of women and open vs. closed communion, because of his ecumenical work on behalf of the LCMS.

Lindsey: Does anyone have an idea what is going to happen now that we're "home"?

Marc: I can only guesstimate based on what I've seen happen in other locales previously. There will probably be some level of shelter-in-place order issued so the spread of the virus can be contained. Schools in other states have gone to remote learning or online classes. Athletics will be a question mark, as it was only this past weekend where the notion of playing without fans was bandied about as a way to get some of the Division I conference basketball tournaments played. My HOPE is that President Garrett, Provost Gifford, Coach Krueger, and Dr. Moncrief will be meeting tomorrow or the next day to begin planning for what the future will hold.

[Becca]: Could the administration institute a ban from campus, or close the dorms for the semester if they move classes online?

Marc: It's possible, but that's not typically the first action they will take. Then again, we do have the work of other institutions and governmental bodies from which to determine acceptable protocols without needing to do it by trial-and-error. Unfortunately, I don't think I will be in the room when some of these decisions get made.

Once everyone finished eating, Erin cleared the table while Steph went into the living room to find some entertainment on Marc's big-screen television, eventually putting on a replay of yesterday's She Believes Cup match between the US and Spain, which the group missed due to being at the Columbus/Cincinnati MLS match.


	31. Are You Serious?

Tuesday morning back in Milwaukee resembled nothing out of the norm for most residents. With the day off from practice, most of the lacrosse team chose to get together out in the community. As so many from the team were located within a couple of miles of Mayfair (11 between the ones at Marc's house, the Princes', and Hayley and Sam Keller), Christen called about and rallied all of them for a day at the mall, with the intention being to shop for the Promise Cup banquet scheduled for April 3rd. Having their six Thunder players out of the house, Marc and Ally went to Pick N Save to replenish his refrigerator and pick up the makings of dinner for that night.

Wandering the aisles, the two of them didn't notice anything untoward about the selection of merchandise and were able to get a few days' worth of items easily, enough to tide them over until the students returned to campus and he could put together a more thorough list for a shopping trip on Friday. On the way out of the store, Marc got a call from Bishop Emerson. After informing the chaplain of the purpose of his pestering him while (presumably) away in Cincinnati, Paul was told by Marc that he'd call him back once he was home, give or take 20 minutes. Ally and Marc stopped at Cousins on the way back to his place to grab lunch, then jetted up 68th Street to Milwaukee Ave. before driving through Washington Highlands and coming out at 60th and Washington Blvd. On the last half-mile of the trip, they saw Cody Prince walking the family's dogs as well as Kurt Belding taking a stroll through the neighborhood.

Back at home, Marc went into his office to call Paul back while Ally put away the groceries.

Paul Emerson: Hi, Marc. Thanks for getting back to me so soon.

Marc: You said you were calling on an important matter, so I thought it best to return your call as quickly as possible. What's up?

Paul: On Thursday, Matt Sherman filed a grievance against you with my office, claiming that you have been encroaching on the territory of Ministers of Word and Sacrament within the synod in violation of Rule 79.3, subsection A, in the ELCA Handbook.

Marc: WHAT?!?!?! First, what is the rule which he is citing, and second, how does he believe I have violated it?

Paul: The rule in question covers collegiality and how certified and non-certified professionals in the church are to operate with respect to one another. When the merger occurred in 1988, the ELCA decided to blend the three predecessor bodies' handbooks into one, but took the entirety of all of them to create it. In 1990, a panel combed the tome to clean it up and get rid of duplicate rules and regulations, but didn't streamline it to remove outdated or contradictory ones. The handbook hasn't been gone through in any significant fashion since then, with new ELCA rules taking precedence over ones from the AELC, LCA, and ALC without necessarily replacing them. The rule which Matt claimed you violated on numerous occasions is from the AELC portion of the book, based heavily on the LCMS manual for ministers and written to deal with the friction that was expected between the new denomination's clergy in the pursuit of their congregations surviving their first years within the new entity.

Marc: That's a lot to say to say very little. Boil it down. What did he claim I did that went against the rule?

Paul: He listed two instances to which he was privy, plus a third one as a result of a letter in your file from a late member of the synodical roster. The first was a funeral last month, where you asked the grieving family to delay holding it until you returned from another engagement yet asked a member of the roster to handle some preliminary work on your behalf without ceding the right to officiate it.

Marc: Oh, this is a complete load of penguin pucks! The "grieving" family happened to be theoretically my own. The deceased was the half-brother of my sister, and she asked me on behalf of his widow to perform the funeral. When she contacted me, I was at Mitchell International with Erin and Karina preparing to board a flight to Atlanta to officiate a wedding. I informed Laurie of this and let her know that I could do it if the service was held no sooner than Tuesday of the upcoming week. Yes, I asked Jared Capshaw to do some advance work, along with Alyssa, but that was so my sister and her sister-in-law didn't have to sit around for three or four days to start the process of moving forward.

Paul: As part of his complaint, he stated that, were you not to have done that, the service could have been performed by another individual on the roster without delay. Therefore, your machinations encroached on the right of an ELCA Minister of Word and Sacrament to officiate that event.

Marc: Yes, Thomas and his wife were nominal members of an ELCA congregation, but that doesn't mean Susan would have turned to their parish pastor to officiate.

Paul: Onto complaint number 2. On February 24th, you held a meeting at Trinity with the school's Peer Ministry Alliance. Among the invitees were Reverend and Deacon Capshaw, yet neither Rev. Jessica Sherman nor Rev. Belding were in attendance. During this meeting, a number of decisions were made that in effect denigrated the two female clergy members from their places in the planning and execution of the upcoming Lutheran Student Movement National Gathering, again usurping the function of Ministers of Word and Sacrament to serve as the synod's primary source of public leadership.

Marc: Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ On a Popsicle Stick! I talked to Jess twice last week and she told me she was fine with the moves we made to bring greater efficiency to the committees and give each of the campuses a tangible piece of the overall puzzle. We also agreed that it is ultimately Trinity's responsibility to make the National Gathering happen, and thus it is up to us how we involve the other LCMs, including their ministers.

Paul: And the involvement of Jared and Laura?

Marc: The two of them along with myself attended past National Gatherings, when it was a much different event than what has been held recently at LSTC, and which we are looking to resurrect with our hosting of the next one. Additionally, Jared served on LSM National Council during his undergraduate years and therefore has experience with how something of this size and nature is put together. Another case of my being able to utilize my connections and external resources to GET THINGS DONE, something Matt seems to resent because it doesn't require I involve him or Jess.

Paul: His third claim comes from the letter Danielle sent me following your return from Philadelphia last February. She listed the missteps she saw in your handling of the weddings and criticized your choice to not utilize the local synod in its management. From there, Matt draws the line to the other two instances to show a pattern where you go out of your way to not submit to the authority and privilege of those the church has declared as called and ordained ministers.

Marc: So what happens now?

Paul: You have 15 days to respond, either agreeing with the charges or requesting a hearing. The response can be as formal as a laying-out of your case to defeat the grievance or as informal as telling me right now that you want to take this before a tribunal.

Marc: I'm definitely going to fight this, Paul. I now have a contact in the LCMS who was in seminary and his first couple of years in the pulpit at the time Seminex occurred, which led to the AELC's existence. I'll talk to him and see if he can point me to the original handbook as well as the LCMS manual that preceded it.

Paul: I will start the process of getting a hearing scheduled and handle how the panel will be selected. Hopefully, we will be able to hold it sometime before Synod Assembly, so you're able to go into your summer break with the charges no longer looming.

Marc and Paul said their goodbyes, then Marc came out to the living room.

Marc: What a son of a bitch!

Ally: Bishop Emerson?

Marc: No, Matt Sherman. He filed a grievance against me with Paul, stating that I've been overstepping my boundaries and "encroaching" on the rights of the clergy in the synod.

Ally: You disagree, of course?

Marc: Yes. He's digging back to a rule put in place almost 45 years ago by a predecessor body, and since the ELCA hasn't updated it in any real way since the merger, it's still technically on the books. I'm going to contact George Koerner tomorrow and see if he can direct me to where the original documents might be housed so I can build my case.

Ally: Come here, darling.

Marc sat down on the couch next to Ally and took her into his arms, pulling comfort and peace from her to get his mind off how angry he was about the accusations. The pair dozed off briefly, with the return of Erin and the others from the mall bringing them back to the land of the living.


	32. Seeking Out Answers

Wednesday morning at Marc's place started with him, Ally, and the six players going over their schedules for the day and determining when they wanted to leave for Trinity, as the residence halls would re-open for Spring athletes at Noon, followed by the lacrosse team's meeting for lunch in Siebert at 1pm, with a regular practice after that. President Garrett requested Marc be present for a 1:00 meeting with him, Provost Jan Gifford, and athletic director Jamie Krueger to discuss and make decisions regarding Trinity's response to the Coronavirus pandemic and its expected arrival in Wisconsin in the coming days. On the way to campus, Marc planned to drop Ally off at her and Aubrey's place so she could get her car and then head down to Beth and Brent's to see Cali, Courtney, and Dylan.

With a couple hours of free time on his hands, Marc went into his home office and called George Koerner to get some information from him concerning the AELC's break from the LCMS and its eventual absorption into the ELCA.

George: Good morning, Marc. How are you this fine day?

Marc: Could be better, to tell you the truth. My bishop's second-in-command filed a grievance against me while I was on the road trip in Cincinnati, accusing me of encroaching on the rights and privileges of our synod's Ministers of Word and Sacrament.

George: Good lord. I know it was mentioned in your interview with The Lutheran that you were a diaconal minister with dispensation to perform the sacraments within your role as chaplain of Trinity Lutheran University. Is he stating that you've gone beyond those boundaries?

Marc: He brought up Rule 79.3, Subsection A, which comes from the AELC Handbook and concerns certified and non-certified ministers' duties. I am calling to ask if you happen to have any insight to that rule or know where I can get original copies of that and the LCMS manual in use at the time in developing my defense to the charges.

George: I have a copy of the LCMS manual I received upon being certified by the denomination following graduation from Seminex. I can scan the relevant section and send you a pdf of it. As for the AELC manual, the best place to get one would be the denomination's archives, which are housed at Wittenberg University in Ohio.

Marc: OK. I know Seminex was folded into LSTC, so I presume their archives are housed there.

George: I believe you're right. I saw you guys left Cincinnati on Monday, probably in conjunction with the state's governor declaring a State of Emergency.

Marc: We left a few hours before he announced it due to Mount St. Joe's cancelling Tuesday's game and Trinity's administration wanting the team to get out of Dodge before any sort of travel or freedom-of-movement restrictions were put in place. How are you and the others doing health-wise?

George: I'm fine, as are Kevin and Jill. Phil picked up a little something over the weekend. We're thinking it could have been dust from the hotel room's heater/air conditioner stirring up irritation in his respiratory system. Kevin and I have been checking up on him since we got back on Sunday night, and we haven't noticed him getting any worse or any of the tell-tale symptoms of having contracted the virus.

Marc: Keep up with that, as it could have been passed on by someone who didn't know they had it, and symptoms specific to it won't necessarily manifest for another 10 days or so.

George: We will. How is Trinity planning to address the pandemic given there hasn't been a confirmed case in Wisconsin announced yet nor steps taken by the state to enact social distancing?

Marc: I'll find out all that this afternoon as the school's president has called a meeting of the university's major players, those being himself, the provost, our athletic director, and myself. Seeing what other schools and states have done to date, I would expect us to take a couple of pro-active steps to contain the potential of COVID-19 making its way onto campus this weekend with the students returning from Spring break. The team will be able to return to their residence halls today at Noon and I HOPE will be able to stay on-campus until long-term solutions are put in place regarding academics and athletics for the remainder of the semester.

George: I should be heading over to Phil's to see how he's doing this morning, and I'm sure you have several more things to get accomplished in the time before your pow-wow with Trinity's power brokers. Take care and don't overwork yourself.

Marc: I'll do my best. Let Phil know he's in my thoughts and prayers, hoping that this is just a small bug and not something worse.

The two men hung up and Marc returned to the living room, filling Ally in on what he and George had discussed. He also told Julie about her grandfather picking up something on the trip and how her great-uncle and dad were checking up on him frequently in case it turned out to be more serious than currently thought.

**********

Once back on campus and re-settled, the women's lacrosse team met for training table in Siebert Dining Hall. After everyone had gotten their food, Sam Mueller opened up the conversation.

Sam M.: How was everyone's temporary quarantine the last two days?

Brooke: I think Sarah and I made it through rather well. It was good to have some company in the house since Nicole has been living with Kelsey and her boyfriend since she was suspended from Trinity in November.

Erin: We had a grand old time at Marc's, as I hope everyone will attest. One disappointment was that he, Emily, and I never got into a rousing joke-a-thon.

Steph L.: I think that's probably for the best because you would have most likely killed Julie and Ally with the laugh-a-minute retorts.

Emma: Andi and Jane staying with me and my parents allowed us and Savannah to bond a little and compare notes on our play.

Shelley: Being stuck here while all of you were away forced me to have an uncomfortable talk with my dad over what I had done which put me in that position and how I was attempting to rectify it.

Julie K. News flash for the team. My grandfather picked up a bug while on the trip. The family thinks it's nothing to be concerned about, but you might want to inform your people to watch out for symptoms pertaining to the virus if they were in Cincinnati with us over the weekend.

Christen: Didn't notice Mom or Dad being too worse for wear yesterday or today, but I'll let them know.

Lauren: My parents hung around Cincy an extra few hours on Monday. I sure hope they didn't get exposed to the virus before getting out of town. Now, onto another subject. Does anyone know what the plan for the rest of the week is and the status of Saturday's game?

Steph L.: Trinity's Trinity-and-One are meeting right now to discuss that and other things of importance heading into next week and the return to classes. Marc said that, based on what other schools had done when their areas got hit with the epidemic, he was expecting similar actions to be taken here, such as an extension of Spring break, a possible move to online classes, and the physical university being shut down for the rest of the academic year.

Morgan A.: What about athletics?

Steph L.: If those are the lengths things go to in response to what might be coming, the season could very well be called off. Again, all of this is supposition based on what Marc had seen done by the Ivy League schools and some others in the Deep South.

Julie J.: Probably wouldn't hurt to take a look at what the Ohio schools have done since their governor called the state of emergency on Monday afternoon.

Kristie: Let's go out this afternoon and enjoy being on that field, because who knows how many more times we will get this chance.

The team returned their trays to the conveyor belt and left Siebert, then walked over as a group to Buuck. Following changing and picking up their gear, players in various configurations went to Niemoller and took in the calm and quiet of the facility and campus in general before gathering around Sarah and Nicole to start practice.

**********

In President Garrett's office, the four most powerful members of the Trinity establishment met to start plotting a path forward for the university should the Coronavirus come calling on their campus or in the general vicinity.

Don Garrett (TLU President): I've looked over the responses from Governors Dewey and Bellamy to their states being invaded by COVID-19, as well as checked in with Presiding Bishop Ellering and Bishop Emerson to get some guidance on what we should plan to do if Governor Ellison declares a State of Emergency for Wisconsin. Marc, you were in Cincinnati with the women's lacrosse team this past week. What did you see or hear that might help us in our decision-making?

Marc: Mount St. Joseph's called off their game with us on Monday morning, a few hours before Governor Dewey announced the state's first positive cases of the Coronavirus. The team DID play their match on Saturday against Thomas More in Kentucky without incident, but also without protection in case someone who was carrying it had been in attendance. I got a report this morning that a member of our traveling party had taken ill, but there is no reason to believe at the present time it happened as a result of being at Saturday's match. I didn't get much in the way of information from Coach Hawthorne about what MSJ had put into place following their coach's call to her, so I can't necessarily advise you on what might be prudent to do here. Jamie?

Jamie Krueger (TLU athletic director): Their athletic director cancelled all MSJ contests through the end of next week while confining their on-campus athletes to their residence halls to limit the potential range of spread and make contact tracing easier.

Jan Gifford (TLU provost): Classes are scheduled to resume on Monday. Do we bring the students back to campus or follow the lead of other institutions and extend Spring break while we work out how to handle instruction for the remainder of the semester?

Don: Thoughts, everyone?

Marc: We need to get some kind of decision made about that, athletics, and our current position related to future actions out to the university community and the general public by the end of the day, if only to buy a bit of time until long-term solutions can be hammered out.

Jamie: I'd be comfortable with the postponement of athletic events and activities for the next 10 days or so, which would coincide I'm guessing with a potential extension of Spring break. No one is in conference play at the moment, and the opportunity for transmission between the teams or their staffs is too great to risk having them here at Trinity or us going out on the road.

Don: That's one thing decided. Jan, what about classes?

Jan: We're against the wall time-wise to switch to an alternate form of instruction by Monday. An extra week would be useful, first so we can bat around ideas over the next couple of days for how to deliver the remainder of the semester to our students without endangering or short-changing them and second, to give us time to implement any changes.

Don: Anything else we need to get out into the open right now, or are those two pieces sufficient?

Marc: I think including something in the press release about monitoring the situation and taking guidance from all relevant sources before making any further decisions would be a nice touch. In this case, we'd be looking to the ELCA, the NCAA, the NACC, the Wisconsin Department of Health Services, and the Governor's Office to inform what we might consider doing to get out ahead of COVID-19's appearance here. I do want to bring up one additional area that hasn't been spoken about yet. What happens if a move to distance learning is made? Does campus shut down entirely? How quickly will students need to evacuate? How do we handle the clearing out of the residence halls, especially with most of the students having stuff on campus and being out of the immediate area at the moment? Situations where home isn't the safest place for a student to be?

Don: Sounds like we need to bring Albert (Moncrief, Director of Student Affairs) into the loop when we meet tomorrow.

Marc: I'm meeting with the national head of Lutheran Campus Ministry tomorrow pertaining to our hosting Lutheran Student Movement's National Gathering over the winter break. At this time, it's going to be face-to-face and will be for most of the day because of on-site evaluations of the two downtown hotels under consideration and the entertainment district surrounding them. Therefore, I will be unavailable. Can one of you drop me notes on what's discussed so I can weigh in prior to what I'd presume would be a Friday meeting of the minds?

Jamie: I'll make sure you're kept in the loop, Marc. Is Ally joining you?

Marc: Yes, because this is also a bit of a social visit for Jenn, as she's friends with Reverend and Deacon Capshaw and myself and has yet to formally meet my new partner.

Don: Are we good with those two decisions and what Marc recommends we put in the press release?

Jan: When it comes to schmoozing the public, I defer to the three of you.

Jamie: I'm solid with it.

Marc: Sounds good to me.

Don: Marc, can you send me an email with the wording you want for your "spin" of our current decision-making? I want to make sure it gets into our press release verbatim.

Marc: Let me get back to my office and pound it out. Should be in your inbox within the half hour.

With nothing else needing immediate attention, President Garrett called the meeting to a close, which allowed the other administrators to head back to their corners of campus and get on with the next steps on their individual to-do lists.


	33. The Coming Of A Crisis

At Noon on Thursday, Wisconsin Governor Tony Ellison declared a public health emergency in the state, which would allow state agencies to redistribute resources for dealing with the Coronavirus pandemic. Upon hearing that on the news, Marc called Jamie to find out if she had met with President Garrett, Provost Gifford, and Dr. Moncrief yet. She told him they were planning to gather at 1pm and would be spending the rest of the afternoon in session, watching how things play out across multiple fronts. She told him that the NACC's athletic directors had met by teleconference in the morning and discussed cancelling all conference matches and competitions for the Spring 2020 season due to the uptick of positive cases in the greater Chicago area, which was home to five of the conference's thirteen schools (seven are located in Wisconsin, with Rockford University just over the Wisconsin/Illinois border in Rockford, IL). In her opinion, as a result of Governor Ellison's announcement, it was quite likely Greg Lawrence, Commissioner of the NACC, would follow through with calling off the remainder of the Spring sports schedule regardless of any decision made by the NCAA to make adjustments to continue with Winter tournament competition or plan for Spring championships.

Marc: Can you get me patched-in to the meeting via Zoom since the governor's decision changes the calculus of what is going to happen and how we as a campus adjust to what is about to become a new sense of normal, with someone needing to speak on behalf of those most affected by this, the students?

Jamie: I'll bring my laptop with me to our meeting, so I can get you into the room. How did the meeting with Jenn and the Capshaws go?

Marc: As well as we could have expected given the lack of being on-site at either the Hyatt or Intercontinental and with me having to describe the entertainment options surrounding the two hotels as opposed to visiting them. With today's announcement, I'm expecting her and I will meet sometime in the next two weeks, with Erin, Cali, and Alyssa included to get a number of decisions made before LSM National Council meets in early April to finalize the schedule and set preliminary prices for the Gathering.

Jamie: I need to run out and grab something for lunch before the meeting, so I'll let you go. See you in about 25 minutes.

Marc: I should hunt around the kitchen here for sustenance before strapping in for what could be a long afternoon.

After hanging up, Marc nuked up a couple of hot dogs and wolfed them down while Ally was finishing her salad and sandwich. Once finished, she went out to the living room to indulge herself in mindless afternoon television while he connected himself to the upcoming meeting at Trinity.

Jamie got her laptop set up and ran the Zoom software to create a virtual meeting, which allowed Marc, Bishop Paul Emerson, and TLU Board of Trustees chairman David Strasser to join the four on-campus administrators.

Don: Is everyone here who we need to have here?

Marc, Paul, and David barked in from Jamie's laptop, while Jan, Albert, and Jamie announced their presence.

Don: Governor Ellison declared a public health emergency for the state around an hour ago. That gives us the freedom to make several decisions concerning our return to classes and the fate of our resident students. Before we get into those topics, I want to ask Paul and David to weigh in from their perspectives on what is happening outside these walls.

David: Last night, I made the decision to postpone tomorrow's Board of Trustees meeting to the 20th, as it would give us the next few days to see the responses to our new circumstances, and hold it virtually for everyone's safety. I expect the bulk of our time will be focused upon the school's response and decisions and making changes to the interviewing process so we stay on-course to hire a new President before the end of June.

Paul: In consultation with the home office in Chicago and my fellow bishops in the Midwest, the Greater Milwaukee Synod will be instituting social distancing guidelines for this Sunday's services, encouraging all parishioners to attend Worship virtually and limiting in-house attendance to essential staff and congregational members. The synod has at least two of its rostered leaders out due to testing positive for the Coronavirus, with several others self-isolating due to direct contact with a confirmed case or out of an abundance of caution.

Marc: I heard from Jared that he would be supplying for a local pastor on Sunday who had been hospitalized with it. Do you need me to step in anywhere, be it physically or remotely?

Paul: I think we have all the parishes covered, but if you want to host a remote service for the university community on Sunday evening, I think that would be well-received.

Marc: I'm game. Question is coordinating all of it with us, Marquette, and UWM all on Spring break this weekend. I'll do my best to rally my troops to do it and will reach out to Rachel and Jess to see if they want to be involved and to pass the word should we be able to put something together.

Don: I know we're sort of sitting around and waiting for more shoes to drop this afternoon, but we should start discussing the two big items. First, can we move our courses online or into a distance learning environment and if so, can it be done in time to restart on the 23rd?

Jan: We could move almost all our courses to an online format right now if you're seeking to run them as the equivalent of independent study, but incorporating actual instruction and feedback instruments, such as assignments and exams, will take a little bit of time and input from the faculty. I think that can be done for a March 23rd return of classes.

Don: So we have a probable there. Onto you, Albert. If we go online, do we shut down the residence halls in their entirety? Condense to one or two like Concordia would do for Spring break in years past?

Albert: Given the substantial risk of students bringing the virus onto campus and thus infecting one another or faculty or staff, we MUST clear out the dorms. I'd like to be able to make that announcement as soon as possible, but that is dependent on Provost Gifford bringing an end to face-to-face instruction for the semester.

Jamie received a text from Joanne Corbin, athletic director at Rockford University, informing her that the NACC has cancelled all conference competition for the 2020 Spring season and is recommending that its member schools wind down their athletic programs until Fall.

Jamie: The NACC has more or less cancelled all athletic competitions and activities for Spring. The official stance is that all conference matches, meets, and tournaments are called off, with a recommendation for the schools' programs to cease operations until Fall. I move that we follow the recommendation and shut down our Spring athletic teams for the year. This puts our athletes on equal footing with our non-athletes when it comes to the residence hall situation and provides Albert the freedom to determine a hard date for their closing.

Don: Consider it done, Jamie.

Marc: So athletics are off, we know classes are going online, and the dorms will close at some point as a result of that. Why can't we make all those decisions today, to give our students ample time to prepare for those occurrences?

Jan: I don't want to announce we're going online and then have to walk it back because we don't have the technology or the expertise to effectively do it.

Albert: And I can't move until the academic side moves.

Marc: You know it's going to happen, *I* know it's going to happen. Heck, ALL of us know it's going to happen. So get on with it, you two. If you're honest about what you want to do and show you're being straight with the people even in the midst of some uncertainty, you'll get a better response from your constituents than if you delay and delay and then spring everything on them at once, most likely without a reasonable amount of time to react or respond to the decisions.

Jan: Putting down a mandate for distance learning while the faculty is away, that's not prudent.

Marc: You mean it doesn't provide you with cover if blow back comes from some of the professors. You KNOW this decision needs to be made in order to give other corners of campus freedom to determine what they will do, yet you're willing to push it off until Monday at the earliest all because you don't have the saq to tell your faculty, "This is how it will be. Get on board."

Don: Now, now, Marc. No need to bring the Mad Dog side of your persona out over this.

Marc: Let me ask you, Albert. If we decided on the academic changes today, what date would you set for the clearing of campus?

Albert: The 20th.

Marc: And if it gets announced on the 16th, you're willing to push that out to the 24th or so?

Albert: No. I'd be sticking with the 20th so we can get it out of the way and not extend it into the following week.

Marc: Paul, David, can you talk some sense into these people? We have a university that is not just local or regional in its draw, but national and international. Case in point. On the women's lacrosse team, there are players from Arizona, Florida, Indianapolis, downstate Illinois, St. Louis, Michigan, and even Canada. The women's soccer team has at least one player from Minnesota and one from Ohio. I don't know your breakdown, Jamie, as to players from away.

Jamie: It's actually pretty compact. The furthest player from here is Carm Marotta, who is from Mississauga, ON. The rest of the roster doesn't have anyone beyond a four-hour radius.

Paul: This isn't my forum. If students need sanctuary locally in order to effect their exiting the dorms and getting back to their hometowns, that's something the synod could take up, but I can't just lay down a decision on the administration here when they clearly aren't acting out of malice.

David: Same here, and in my case, there is no need to call an extraordinary meeting of the Board for this decision. I guess you'll need to be patient.

Marc: I think I've heard what I need to hear. Sit around and bounce this non-action back and forth if you want, but I have people to alert because MAYBE they need a couple extra days to get their new lives lined up than you seem to believe is necessary.

Once out of the meeting, Marc called Hope Stevens, director of Augsburg Residence Hall, to see if Albert had tipped his hand at all. She told him that she hadn't heard anything from him, but that Human Resources had sent all hall directors an email that afternoon alerting them to plans for an indefinite furlough starting the week of March 22nd. He informed her that the timing lined up with Dr. Moncrief's plan to shut down the dorms on the 20th, which would allow staff to be able to leave by Noon on the 21st. Before hanging up, he asked if the information she had been given was meant to be embargoed or not. She said no, and he encouraged her to mention it to the smattering of athletes currently in the hall, to give them a head start with making arrangements for their eventual departures.

**********

Fresh off having had their 2020 lacrosse season cancelled out from under them earlier in the day, Erin, Steph Lafleur, and Julie Koerner were gathered in Erin and Cali's room catching up on the current state of affairs with their buddies and roommates on Zoom.

Erin: As most of you should be aware, athletics for the year are over at Trinity and pretty much around the country. Now, classes are still on-going and there's been no official announcement as to what will happen come the 23rd with regard to that.

Cali: No spring practice! Praise the Lord!

Steph: Not sure your cousin wants to hear you being all agog over that circumstance.

Cali: True, but the 5-7pm schedule really wasn't very fun, having to wait around for YOU GUYS to clear the field before we could get on it or needing to plan for an early dinner.

Steph: You only had to do that last Monday, since we didn't practice last Thursday.

Matt O.: The extended Spring break, what is that all about?

Erin: According from my two inside sources, Marc and Hope, the original intent was to give the administration a couple of days to make changes in how the rest of the semester would play out from an academic viewpoint. Now, it looks like a combination of that and to make sure the virus doesn't inundate campus by keeping the students away until a long-term decision is made.

Julie K.: As I told the lacrosse team yesterday, my grandfather got sick as a result of the Spring break trip. Family thinks it's nothing serious, but I'm a bit concerned given where we were and the lack of protocols in place at the outset of Kentucky's state of emergency.

Katelyn: Abby's home pastor is in the hospital with a positive case of COVID-19. He's also the father of one of her very best friends.

Julie K.: Fingers crossed over here, but I wouldn't be surprised if he contracted it.

Matt O.: How old is your grandfather?

Julie K.: 81 I think.

Alyssa: QUITE dangerous if he's carrying it. Neither Amanda nor I are showing any signs as of now, but we'll keep an eye on things over the next ten days or so we're still home together.

Cali: If classes go online, what happens with our room-and-board contracts? Can we return to campus and quarantine-in-place or will Trinity shut down completely?

Erin: This is speculation, but there is some solid information behind it. According to Hope, the residence hall directors have been told they will be furloughed following next week, meaning the dorms are most likely closing next Friday. Again, there hasn't been an official announcement to that effect, but from what she told me, Marc is pretty pissed off over Dr. Moncrief and Provost Gifford dragging their feet on this and thus giving the students a very short window to get back to Trinity to retrieve their belongings or arrange for them to be picked up.

Julie K.: Is that date pretty firm? If so, I'll need to let my parents know so they can plan to come up and haul me out of here.

Erin: I'd say it's firm if HR has already made staff aware of a pending furlough. You may not have as much trouble with dealing with your stuff as some other students here, but more than those of us who are relatively local or have storage space available to us in the area.

Matt O.: Erin, you already have a room at Marc's, so this won't affect you much, right?

Steph: Nor I since he allowed me to store some of my larger items in one of the spare bedrooms last summer.

Erin: He has two spares and Steph and I can probably use my quarters to store what we're not planning to take back to Rockford or Kitchener. Ask him about it. Julie, you too.

Katelyn: It has to be nice being able to rely on him at a time like this, to know you're not going to be up against it when the administration finally releases their plans for the rest of the term.

Steph: Not having to tote EVERYTHING back to Canada last Spring was helpful, as it made travel arrangements for Erin and myself a good bit easier than if I had to clear out lock, stock, and barrel, especially since Danielle's stroke and death threw both of us off-track for the two weeks heading into finals.

Cali: Steph, are the plans for Little Miss Spitfire's 20th still on?

Steph: I need to call XP, but I'm guessing not. Knowing him, he's already working the phones or the Internet to come up with another option for us to celebrate Erin's birthday this weekend. Once I know something, I'll get in touch with everyone.

Katelyn: Before we all go our separate ways tonight, can we send up some prayers for those around us who are or might be infected, like Leah's father and Julie's grandfather?

Alyssa: Plus everyone who was on the Ohio/Kentucky trip, including myself, Amanda, and Erin's parents.

Cali: And Ally and Marc.

Erin: Katelyn, do you want to open and we'll have Alyssa close, with others jumping in when moved?

Katelyn: So popcorn prayer?

Julie giggled at the reference Katelyn made. "You guys call it that as well, the free-form conversational prayer done in small groups?"

Katelyn: Yeah. It's what we were taught in youth group, as a contrast to what we'd see in the pulpit on Sunday mornings.

Steph: Ready?

The seven of them bowed their heads, then Katelyn began with a bit of praise for the evening's gathering and keeping all of them safe for the time being. She then prayed for Leah and her family, for her father Aaron, and for Abby. Erin brought up her parents as well as the Princes and Chandlers, while Cali mentioned her cousin and the group's resident home-away-from-home father figure. Once things had gone quiet for more than a few seconds, Alyssa drew together all the requests, as well as acknowledging the ones left unspoken, before closing the prayer session.

Alyssa: In Jesus' name.

ALL: Amen.


	34. Freaky Friday

Amidst stories and anecdotes of people panic shopping yesterday after the governor's State of Emergency announcement, Marc headed out to Target on Friday morning to get his weekly supply of bachelor meals and ready-to-eat provisions. Upon entry, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. When he reached produce, he turned right and went into the area for paper products. The end caps were blown out and there was very little toilet paper or paper towels on the shelves. Circling back into the fresh market area, the sections of meat were noticeably picked-over. As he continued with his shopping, the lack of items in the store was disturbing, almost like a ghost town despite the aisles swarming with other guests. He grabbed what he could, then went to the checkout to have it scanned and paid for. Thinking through alternate plans for Erin's birthday celebration, Marc went next door to Cermak to pick up a quarter-sheet cake for a possible stay-at-home/virtual party tomorrow night. Upon getting back to the house and putting away what he purchased, he contacted Ally, Steph, and Erin via Skype and together the four of them plotted out how to celebrate his goddaughter's 20th birthday. He also asked the other three if they were willing to be part of the tentatively-scheduled worship service on Sunday evening (they said yes) and to spread the word to their dorm mates, teams, and others in the university community. Just prior to Marc's mini-family wrapping up their conversation, there was a knock on Erin and Cali's door. Several seconds later, Julie Koerner came in, shaking a little bit.

Marc: Julie! These two been treating you well since heading back to campus?

Julie: Yes, Marc.

Ally: You OK? You seem to be swaying back-and-forth, like you're about to fall.

Julie: Not really. My dad called me a short while ago and told me that Grandpa Phil had been taken to the hospital after passing out at home.

Steph and Erin wrapped their arms around Julie while Marc pondered the words he wanted to say.

Marc: It WAS more serious than they initially thought, then. Guessing he'll test positive for the virus. Pray he doesn't end up on a ventilator, because it might be hard to get him back off it, especially at his advanced age. Wish I could tell you everything will be alright, but that's not necessarily true. If you need me, do NOT hesitate to call or come over with Steph and Erin.

Ally: That goes for me as well. You're family, at least to some extent, and if you hurt, we hurt.

Marc: To wrap things up, tomorrow night will be the four of us, or five if Julie wants to come, here at the house, with others able to patch in virtually. Plan to stay over so you don't have to return here Sunday evening for the worship service.

Julie: What's up tomorrow night?

Steph: Erin's birthday party. Originally, the plan was to go to Round 1 at Southridge after our game against St. Scholastica. It's an entertainment center with bowling, arcade games, karaoke, and the like. Unfortunately, the events of the last few days have made that idea somewhat risky. Instead, we'll hold it at Marc's with our "safe group" and then have other guests attend from their homes or the dorms or their chosen quarantine spaces.

Julie: And worship Sunday evening?

Marc: Bishop Emerson thought it'd be a good idea to offer a service for the Trinity, Marquette, and UWM campuses in lieu of the ability to attend worship somewhere on Sunday morning or any planned on-campus service during the week.

Julie: Sounds like I'm going to be crashing in one of your guest rooms again, XP.

Marc: Have you talked to that boy of yours since getting back?

Julie: Yes. We talked last night about the extended Spring break and plans for moving out if the campus closes down.

Marc: I need to talk to him so he and Laurie don't start making plans for the 12-hour round trip to retrieve his belongings. Same goes for the three of you. When Moncrief makes the closure announcement, coordinate to get your big stuff and "school only" items over here during the week so you only have to worry about getting your necessary items home.

Erin: If Matt doesn't come down, how will his room in Augsburg get cleared-out?

Marc: Getting from A-to-B, a combination of myself and his two bratty cousins-in-spirit. Getting from here to Blaine, most likely by suckering Lindsey or Emily to take it to him when they go back to the Cities.

Erin: I'm gonna get you for that, DAD, calling me a brat.

Steph: Me too, Marc.

Marc: I've taken way too much of your time and I have several other people to contact today about tomorrow night, Sunday evening, and the move-out.

Ally: Should I bring dinner for the two of us, or do you have something else in mind?

Marc: You bring the food, I'll have the wine and soft music ready, and together we shall share a fantastic evening at home.

Erin: Steph, why you no do that for me?

Steph: One, neither of us is legal in the US, yet. Two, I'm not as smooth an operator as Marc.

Julie: Maybe I should kick that boyfriend of mine in the rump by comparing you to him.

Ally: You sure that's a good idea, as you know it will only stoke his fire to out-do his uncle?

Julie: If he tries to out-do Marc, the one who will benefit from it will be *me*. Get my point?

Ally: Clearly, you have picked up SOMETHING from being around the two of us. Again, you need help, let me know.

Marc: You can stay on and gab with each other all you want, but I have GOT to get stuff done this afternoon. Take care, love you all, some of you in different ways than others, and I'll see you all of you tomorrow night if not before. BYEEEE!

Marc backed out of the call and foraged in the fridge for lunch, with plans to call Matt and Laurie, Jess Sherman, Rachel Belding, and Jim and Val after he finished eating.

**********

Aubrey invited Dawson over to her and Ally's place for dinner, with her cooking for her boyfriend. After a meal of Shrimp Stir-Fry, the two moved to the couch and curled up together while a Spotify list created by Aubrey played on the big-screen TV via Roku.

Aubrey: I wish the two of us had met so much sooner than last February. Then again, I'd probably have been too anxious to even have talked to you.

Dawson: I was pretty stuck in the books at Concordia and at a standstill with my father and stepmother, so I most likely wouldn't have noticed if you had any interest. So I guess the question is, why me?

Aubrey: Because your opinion of me isn't based on my being someone I'm not. You accept me as is, with no need to wow you physically like Ally could, or carry a conversation like Erin, or "woman up" like Steph Lafleur.

Dawson: I still don't get how you see me as someone worthy of you.

Aubrey: You don't require that I match you on the career front, which means I can build it based on what excites me or interests me or how I feel called. You match me so well intellectually that I never get bored being around you. You also have shown that you know how to show you care about me, like you're doing now.

Dawson ran his fingers over Aubrey's hair and forehead, causing her to look up at him and smile. He leaned down and tried to place a kiss on her forehead, but she pulled his head toward her and captured his lips with her own. After a couple of seconds, Dawson got his whits about him and returned Aubrey's kiss.

Dawson: I'm guessing you're trying to get me to be your quarantine partner during this pandemic.

Aubrey: We've talked about getting a place together once you finish law school. I guess this "self-isolating" together is a good trial run for that, same as Ally and Marc doing so since they both were on the lacrosse trip and could be carrying.

Dawson: It would make sense for me to hunker down somewhere other than home, so that Natalie isn't put at risk of contracting it.

The pair began to get a little frisky with one another, as Aubrey was desperate to feel Dawson against her. A tender make-out session started heating up and she worked her way down his body, slowly removing his clothes while quickly shedding her own. Once both were naked, Aubrey climbed into Dawson's lap and rubbed against his manhood, taking a tip from Ally and Marc's sexual primer. Feeling him harden, she rose up and attempted to sit down on the object of her desire. Despite being a little clumsy, she was able to envelop him with her vaginal lips. Working her way up and down his shaft, she stretched out her arms and begged her man to touch her chest with his hands and lips. Dawson moved slowly and showed much affection for Aubrey. Taking another page out of her best friend's playbook, she leaned forward and pinned Dawson's hands to the couch while grinding and pounding on his member, squeezing it on and off until he tensed up and emptied himself inside her. With her lips planted tightly on his, Aubrey worked over his still-hard bone and thrashed her way to her own climax.

In the afterglow, they exchanged kisses and loving words. Aubrey asked him to stay the night, which he did, and the two moved their activities to her bedroom, where another round of orgasms were in store, followed by naked cuddling and a peaceful night of sleep.


	35. The Beauty of Imperfection

Even though their match against St. Scholastica would not be played today, Sam Mueller thought it'd be a good idea for the team to do a 9am training table together as would be normal for a home Saturday. After everyone had settled in with their food, conversation opened about the past, the present, and the perceived future.

Lauren: I'm glad Hope gave us a bit of advanced warning about the dorms closing. It will allow my parents to break up the trip to come and retrieve me instead of needing to possibly do a quick up-and-back if the presumed Monday afternoon announcement would be our first knowledge of the Friday shutdown date.

Julie K.: It definitely helps me to have an extra two or three days with what the case is currently with my grandfather. Hopefully he'll stabilize and stay so long enough that some combination of Mom, Uncle George, and Rob can get to here and load me up for the trip back to Missouri for the summer.

Erin: Don't forget you have storage space here if you want or need it.

Sam M.: I think Mom, Dad, and the two Jims (McNamara and Coleman) will put their heads together and figure out a way to bring all four of us and our stuff back to the Windy City. Makes no sense to not coordinate this given the additional few days of lead time.

Maggie: Don't have a plan in place yet for getting back to Florida, but I'm hopeful Mom and Dad can come up with a way to do it. Might mean they fly in, then rent a U-Haul from here to drive back with my belongings.

Morgan A.: Being that we're talking about leaving, has anyone decided they're not returning in the Fall?

Jane: I'm weighing an offer to join Alverno's new lacrosse team as their starting goalkeeper.

Sam M.: You know I'll be back, just not playing in 2021.

Andi: If Jane doesn't return, I'm probably going to transfer to MSOE so I can get my degree finished sooner than I will here.

Savannah: I'll be back, I think, but it might be a situation similar to Sam's, where I'll take the season off so I can play during the fifth year of my degree program.

Sofia: Undecided right now. The lost season this year and subsequent distance education forthcoming has taken away some of my motivation to see out the term as well as I'd like. Vanessa isn't doing exceptionally well in her Pre-Pharm coursework and the dollar value for another five years here has both her and her mom rethinking things. She's most likely going to start at UWM in the fall, get her BS in hopefully two more years, then go onto either Madison or the Medical College for her PharmD.

Christen: I know the delay in getting Competitive Cheer up and running has drained her of most of the reason she followed Sofia and I here, so backing up a step and refocusing isn't necessarily a bad idea.

Steph L.: Erin's birthday is Tuesday. Originally, there were plans to go down to Southridge tonight for food, bowling, karaoke, and games at Round 1. Sadly, this outbreak forced us to change our minds. Instead, our "safe group" of the two of us, Marc, Coach Sweet, and Julie K. are going to be at his place, with anyone who wants to "attend" her party able to do so via Zoom. I know it's not as intimate or fun as we'd want it to be, but we have to think safety first, especially with the potential for asymptomatic transmission of COVID-19 through social mixing. I'll have Sam or Lauren pass along the meeting information once we have things set up at Marc's.

The team as a unit deposited their trays on the conveyor belt and left Siebert. On the way back to Augsburg, Julie received a phone call from Abby and Erin a text from Katelyn, both on the same subject, one which had the two social work majors distraught.

**********

Marc and Ally were working out the menu for Erin's party so they could put in an order for delivery from a couple of nearby favorites (Saz's and McBob's) to create a cobbled-together St. Patrick's Day feast. After completing that task, Marc gave Jared Capshaw a call, seeing how he was doing in his preparation for tomorrow morning's supply gig at All Shepherds Lutheran Church in place of their pastor, Rev. Aaron Prosser.

Jared: Hi, Marc. What's up?

Marc: Just seeing if you need any assistance ahead of tomorrow.

Jared: Actually, I could use a good bit of it. Earlier today, Paul called me to say that Aaron had passed away. When I accepted the call to supply tomorrow, I thought I was just filling in for him for maybe the next couple of weeks. Now, it's a whole new ballgame. The parishioners might not know about his passing before I take the virtual pulpit in the morning, and that means I'd be the one to tell them of such.

Marc: I have a little bit of advice based on how I came to my current position and how I handled things last month with my sister's brother's funeral. First, whatever you may have written for your homily tomorrow, throw it away! The congregation is not going to be in the proper head space to receive that gift, and your going ahead with the pre-planned programming will paint you as an uncaring man of the establishment. Second, don't attempt to "replace" Aaron, because that will only cause the cackling hens to launch off on you. I know you, Jared. I know the type of pastor you are and can be. Be yourself, unless you can be Superfly, then be Superfly.

Jared: Never going to let me live that down, are you?

Marc: Hey, if Jason hadn't provided us with such gorgeous evidence of the Purple Playa Suit, you could have easily denied you ever wore it. Get you to laugh, though?

Jared: Yeah, you did.

Marc: Good. Spend a little time finding a way to blend this Sunday's Gospel with an addressing of the massive change that will hit All Shepherds in the coming days. Take solace in Laura, Nick, and Nate. Praise God for their health and His protection over them thus far. If you can, talk with Aaron's family. I don't know if they'll be taking calls or accepting condolences at the present time, but do your best to acknowledge their grief and the role you have had thrusted upon you in this moment. Maybe give Rachel Belding a call. She and he were on friendly terms and she might be able to give you some insight on who he was and how those closest to him were affected by his place in their lives. There isn't one right way to do this, but there are a couple of wrong ones, the biggest one being to ignore what occurred and "get on with getting on", doing your duty and heading onto the next thing. I have faith in you. Put your faith in Him who has called you to this place at this time, and rely on your partner-in-ministry-and-life to be the steadying force as you try to make sense out of the senseless.

Jared: You wanna do this for me?

Marc: I'm already behind the 8-ball putting together tomorrow night's joint worship service for the local university community, not to mention Erin's birthday party starting in a couple of hours. Trust your training and give the worries over to God.

Jared: Will do. How are you so good at being the calming presence in the middle of a storm?

Marc: This is probably the ONLY place where my 7-10 years on you and Kirk is an advantage, in that I've seen more of life and more of its oddities, so I'm less surprised by things which happen and more likely to be able to respond based on past experience.

Jared: Take care, and thanks for your words of wisdom.

Marc: May the Force be with you.

Jared: And also with you.

**********

Steph and Erin were working on getting Marc's laptop attached to the big-screen TV so they could run the Zoom meeting for the latter's birthday party through it. After messing around with the various cables, they were able to get everything hooked-up. Steph chose to wear a head-cam to make it easier for their "guests" to see the happenings at Marc's house without needing to be within a few steps of the laptop's webcam. Ally, Julie, and Marc came into the living room and the four of them talked about the night to come.

Ally (to Marc): Are you sure everything is covered?

Marc: Yes. The food should be arriving in a few minutes and it looks like the technology is up and running.

Steph sent out the link for the "meeting" to the lacrosse team's group chat, then a second text to the handful of other students and athletes they wanted in attendance.

Steph: What did you get Erin?

Marc: With all that transpired the last several days, I wasn't able to get to the mall to buy something. Hence, I had to go online to pick out a gift. It's a engraved wooden plaque that has space at the top for a picture. I'm planning to insert the one of the two of you from New Year's Redux, which is in my opinion the best couple shot of you and her aside from the pic from Becca and EJ's wedding.

Julie: I took up a small collection from the team and our floor and got her a handful of T-shirts with sarcastic or funny sayings from one of the kiosks at Mayfair.

Marc: I know the vendor you speak of. I think she'll enjoy them. Just hope none of them have arrows that can incriminate you if you're out together in public.

Steph: Like "I'm With Stupid"?

Marc: Exactly!

The deliveries from Saz's and McBob's having arrived, Julie and Ally went back into the kitchen to dish out the food while Marc, Steph, and Erin entertained their online guests. Once everyone was settled at the party's main hub, Marc started the festivities.

Marc: Welcome, everyone, to tonight's celebration of Erin's birthday. This isn't exactly how we drew things up when planning a fun and memorable means of commemorating her turning 20, but life doesn't always play fair or nice. To kick things off, we shall serenade her with a rendition of "Happy Birthday".

The group sang to Erin, with a lot of them off-key or just muttering the words so their voices wouldn't be detectable. Ally went to cut the cake and brought out a few slices for the live participants. Marc mentioned that he would be bringing the remainder of it to campus on Monday if anyone wanted to stop by his office for a piece. The rest of the evening moved along with virtual game-playing among the college-aged contingent while Marc and Ally stayed out of their hair. As the group began to shrink, Erin went searching for the pair, finding them upstairs debating configurations for the eventual storing of Matt and Julie's belongings in the spare bedrooms.

Erin: A lot of the team and our friends have taken off. Come back downstairs and hang out with us.

Marc: You sure you want us "old" people in your space?

Erin: Cali's practically begging to talk to Ally, and I'm sure Abby could use your attention after this morning's passing of her pastor and best friend's father.

Marc and Ally followed Erin back downstairs and joined their three "kids" and the handful of others still on-screen (Cali, Matt Olson, Abby, Katelyn, Christen, and Julie Jacobsen). A couple of competing conversations were ongoing, with Marc providing comfort and empathy to Abby and informing her of his words of wisdom to Pastor Capshaw in advance of his supplying tomorrow morning. Ally and Cali were giving each other a bit of a hard time, as Cali's little mention of disliking Spring practice found its way from her mouth through Steph's ears and onto her cousin and coach, but it was all in good fun. Before everyone cut out, Marc went over tomorrow night's service, seeking to have more participation than the usual Wednesday afternoon on-campus version. Katelyn agreed to take the Kyrie and Christen the Prayers of the People. Steph encouraged Abby to invite her friend to attend, thinking it might be helpful for her to be in community in the midst of her grief, which she said she'd attempt to do.


	36. Decisions, Decisions

Monday should have been the return to classes for Trinity Lutheran University, but the extension of Spring break through this week left faculty and staff with a pretty dead campus when they arrived that morning. Marc had scheduled a second pastoral care session with Brianne Thrasher but, due to both Trinity and Marquette's lockdowns, they had to do hold it via Skype.

Marc: How was your Spring break?

Brianne: Marquette cancelled our trip to Florida on that Thursday afternoon, so I ended up coming home for the week. From there, athletics on the whole were cancelled and the Provost moved the rest of the semester to remote learning.

Marc: Not much different than what we experienced here, except the lacrosse team was able to go down to Cincinnati for their Spring break matches. The first one was played, but the second one was called-off and they returned last Monday. We're still drifting in the wind here on classes and closing down campus, but my hope is that Drs. Gifford and Moncrief don't wait TOO long before going official with what we know is coming.

Brianne: As for what I've been doing while cooped-up in Onalaska, I've been staying in contact with some of my teammates, a few of the LCM folk from Marquette, and talking through my future with my parents. They were very supportive of my pursuit of making the Trials this year, but that's on the back burner with everything in sports at a standstill for the time being.

Marc: Did you bring up with any or all of them your relationship with Drew?

Brianne: I did with my parents. Dad's not overly fond of him, while Mom had been taking a wait-and-see attitude. After I assured them that I wasn't dumping him in order to cross the plate and explained the discord in our relationship, they encouraged me to extract myself from him.

Marc: Have you done that yet?

Brianne: No. With me here and him still in Milwaukee, I didn't want to do it without a face-to-face. Now, with the situation we're in because of the Coronavirus, I probably will have to do so if I want to get this over with sooner rather than later.

Marc: Does anything scare you about doing it?

Brianne: Him. The couple of times I've tried to defend my choices or desires, he's been very aggressive in response.

Marc: Physically? Verbally?

Brianne: Mostly verbal, and usually with cut-downs on my looks and threatening to dump me, which would allow the rumors and behind-the-back talk to circulate again.

Marc: We had a case here at Trinity where one athlete was in effect "meddling" in the relationship of two others. One of the two sent her a letter asking the individual to cease and desist. The woman didn't get the hint and continued, leading to a harassment charge filed against her. If you don't think you can hold your nerve via phone or video conferencing, email or snail mail might be the preferred means of handling it.

Brianne: That would seem to be the best move given I could say everything I am thinking and feeling all at once and without cowering back if he were to seek to intimidate me. By the way, I tuned into last night's worship service that you led. It felt a good bit different than the WELS stuff I grew up upon, but also more "comfortable" than what I'm used to with the parachurches and our LCM here.

Marc: What you saw was more or less how worship at Trinity is done on a weekly basis. I don't stray a WHOLE lot from a standard liturgy, but also don't make it stuffy and high-brow. If we ever get out of this self-isolation and you come back to Marquette, you should come up on a Wednesday and see and experience it live.

Brianne: I'll keep that in the back of my mind. Any other virtual services upcoming?

Marc: That's something I'll discuss with my Super Six once I have a chance to gather them amidst the social distancing.

Brianne: I think I can do this. Thanks SO MUCH for your help, your ear, and sharing your knowledge and experience with me on how to get to the life I want. Maybe you can help me find a good man once I'm ready to get back in the game.

Marc: We'll see about that. Take care, Brianne.

The call ended, Marc started to write out a response to the anticipated announcement of campus shuttering at the end of the week, one that would be somewhat harsh toward the two administrators who had delayed this move forward for several days.

**********

With social distancing guidelines in place and Siebert Dining Hall closed as a result, Ally and Sarah brought their lunches to Marc's office for a mini-work session with the good chaplain. The former had picked up a Ham-and-Cheese sub combo from Cousins for her man, which he appreciated as his breakfast had consisted of three Oatmeal Creme Pies.

Marc: Ladies, it's your quarter. What's on your minds?

Sarah: Now that our 2020 season has been brought to an end, it's time for me to think about the 2021 roster.

Marc: You have no seniors this year, and I heard you say there were two players coming in, one a postponed enrollment and the second in conjunction with someone on the soccer team. Seems like you don't have much to do except decide how big a squad you want.

Sarah: I could have five or six outgoing. Sam Mueller has already decided to take next season off so she and Kristie can finish together and Jane Carrington is contemplating transferring to Alverno so she can start. I talked with Andi Susskind this morning and she said if Jane leaves, she's likely to move to MSOE for academic reasons. Rumors are out there about another one leaving to follow her girlfriend to UWM and one of our extended-program players sitting out so she can play in 2023.

Marc: Neither of those unnamed players are Shelley, I hope.

Sarah: No. I'm thinking.....being she more or less lost this season, if she can stay clean the next two, I might be willing to seek a waiver for her for 2023.

Marc: There might be a blanket waiver coming for Spring athletes, but nothing is for sure on that point. You have two coming in, possibly five going out. What help are you seeking?

Sarah: Let's say I want to have 28 on the roster again. How do I go about finding three more players with the high school season on delay?

Marc: First things first. You need to confirm the ins-and-outs you have. It'd be a tough go if you bring in three more and the ones talking of leaving or sitting out don't.

Ally: I'm in the same boat, bae. The suspensions to Emily and Amber, plus the three dismissals and the one transfer, brings us to 14 for opening day and 16 overall before adding in the five we have signed for the Fall. I NEED to get another goalkeeper to cover for the matches I sit Emily, plus want to fill in some gaps and just beef up the depth we have. I'm thinking 23 or 24 would be the number I want to eventually have. Similar to Sarah's question, how do I pick up players when there won't be games to scout?

Marc: There is ALWAYS a means of finding prospective team members. How do I think I found some of you for MUSC, such as the one from the College of St. Benedict or the goalkeeper at Tennessee-Martin? I didn't have an unlimited budget to scout, I didn't have unlimited time to go here and there to do live assessments, and in some cases there weren't convenient online options to evaluate you and your teammates from afar. Now, doing it for high school players as opposed to college players might be more difficult, because of the variance in how good or bad the schools are in making their information publicly accessible, but you should be able to dig around online and get a few scraps that can lead to reaching out to the individual(s) with your interest. And if nothing else, ask around. People know people, which is how I picked up Brenda, because she was still connected to someone from Stritch I had recruited. Same went for Kara and Casey.

Ally: So ask about to get leads and dig through the Web for others?

Marc: Yeah. Same thing goes for you, Sarah. You can't actually get up-close-and-personal with prospects, but you can search for them online. I'd like to give the two of you another source to consider, that being Admissions. Offers have been made to the Class of 2024 or will be in the coming days. If something in their file mentions one of your sports, even if, at the time their application was submitted, they weren't thinking about playing here, it's a good place to start.

Sarah: Now that Wil and I have set the date, we'd like to use Bonhoeffer Chapel for the ceremony. How do we go about doing that?

Marc: Good question, actually. There hasn't been a wedding on-campus since I arrived, and I don't know how the previous administration handled them. When it came to doing Danielle's visitation and service, there was no "process". I just decided that we would hold it here. Give me the first part of this week to work the phone line around here for how things were done at Concordia and for me to adjust those parameters to fit an ELCA stance on the subject and what I consider proper and fair.

Sarah: That's fine.

Marc: The party and your additional help set yet?

Sarah: Wil is tapping Dawson as Best Man and my cousin Dominic will be a groomsman. Still haven't decided if that will be it or if we each will pick one more. As for the other help, I haven't approached any of those people yet.

Ally: Marc and I talked to Steph and Erin when we got back from Cincinnati last Monday about what the three of us had discussed down there. Steph is going to be Marc's assistant, and I told Erin she might be trailing the bridal party to keep us sane.

Marc: I'll shore up my side of the pulpit after I do my research and come up with what will be my policy on TLU weddings, since ones off-campus I generally leave to the couple to fill in the blanks.

Sarah: I think both Ally and I need to get moving on your suggestions for finding players while we still have access to campus and its computer systems.

Marc: I'll keep my ear to the ground in case someone drops a dime in my presence.

As she and Sarah left Marc's office, Ally blew him a kiss, to which he responded with an air peck of his own.

**********

At 3pm, University Communications released a joint statement from Provost Jan Gifford and Director of Student Life Albert Moncrief detailing the changes to the rest of Trinity's Spring semester.

* All classes will move to a remote learning platform beginning on March 23rd. Courses which have a hands-on component (laboratory-intensives in the sciences, for example) will have their evaluations determined by professors on a pro-rated basis, with additional work to be done in the subsequent course of the department sequence (e.g., Chem 2 picking up on labs where Chem 1 left off at Spring break) in the Fall.

* Commencement will be held virtually on May 9th, with the May 8th Baccalaureate Service cancelled.

* Residence halls will close for the semester at 5pm on Friday, March 20th. Students are encouraged to confer with their hall directors or resident assistants regarding appropriate times to return to Trinity to move out.

Additionally, Don Garrett announced that he would stay on as TLU President through August 15th to provide the Board of Trustees additional time to choose a successor and athletic director Jamie Krueger stated that, as of now, Fall athletes would report as scheduled on Friday, August 14th.

Upon reading the press release, Marc went back to his previously written response and modified it to account for new information.

Dear Trinity Lutheran University students, parents, faculty, and staff:

Today's announcement by Provost Gifford and Dr. Moncrief should come as no surprise to those who have been following the COVID-19 pandemic's spread across the country and world. Trinity Lutheran University, like many others across the US, was always going to move toward online education and a closing of campus residence halls, but the delay in doing so by the two aforementioned administrators has created a logistical crisis for all of you, with only a brief window of time to "get out" with your stuff and hunker down elsewhere. The plan that was set forth in their joint press release had been put in place as early as March 12th, when Human Resources notified the school's residence hall directors of an anticipated furlough to begin on Sunday, March 22nd. Instead of coming clean at that time with some level of information on the future of Spring semester, which I requested in a meeting with President Garrett, Board of Trustees Chairman Strasser, Bishop Emerson, Athletic Director Krueger, Provost Gifford, and Dr. Moncrief, only to have it fall on deaf ears, they chose to sit on it until there was sufficient "cover" for all involved to move forward. Hence, I as well as the undersigned implore President Garrett to modify this plan in the following ways:

* Delay the restart of Spring semester until Wednesday, March 25th;

* Extend the window for resident students to move out of the dorms up to Tuesday, March 24th; and

* Provide all students with appropriate technology and resources to continue their studies remotely.

We must pull together as a community to ride out this first and any future waves of the virus, and showing SOME degree of concern for those most affected by today's decisions needs to be at the forefront of our actions.

Sincerely,

Deacon Marc Schmidt, Chaplain  
Rebecca Sanderson, Student Government Association President  
Jessica Mackey, Black Student Association President  
Heather Mitchell, Residence Hall Colloquium Coordinator  
Ashley Sasser, Director of Human Resources  
Pam Kucharski, Associate Athletic Director  
Suzanne Bidwell, Director, LGBT Resource Center  
Sean Forbes, Chief Financial Officer  
Peter Wilkins, Parliamentarian, TLU Board of Trustees  
Doug Metcalf, Faculty Senate President

Marc sent his response to the university's e-mail server for distribution to its mailing lists. Feeling a bit better than he did before, he left his office and went over to Augsburg to begin moving his nephew's possessions from his room, a process that would take a couple of days.


	37. War And Peace

St. Patrick's Day began with a Happy Birthday text from Marc to Erin and a confirmation about their lunch date later that day. Following a shower and a somewhat-healthy breakfast of Cocoa Puffs and a banana, he left the house for campus as his monthly check-in with Paul was occurring this morning via teleconference rather than face-to-face.

Thunder Road was littered with cars and trucks outside several of the residence halls as Marc made his way east upon it toward the parking lot outside Luther Hall. Once inside his office, he checked his email and saw several messages in support of yesterday's letter to the Trinity community along with a couple which inquired as to his motive for throwing Provost Gifford and Dr. Moncrief under the bus. Right at 9:00, Bishop Emerson sent a Skype request to Marc's computer, which he responded to quickly.

Marc: Morning, Boss. Any heat come to your phone or inbox over what I said yesterday?

Paul: Not as much as I'd have thought. We'll get to that in a few minutes. I want to open with an update on Matt's grievance. He has amended it to include a meeting you held on Thursday with Jenn Healey of Lutheran Campus Ministry concerning National Gathering, which he said included Jared and Laura Capshaw but to which he had not been invited, another violation of Rule 79.3. He also filed his grievance with Churchwide and LCM.

Marc rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, Jenn, Jared, Laura, and I met, with Ally in-and-out of the conversation, and yes, we discussed logistical matters relative to the two hotels under consideration for hosting National Gathering. Because we had to meet via Zoom as opposed to face-to-face, very little planning took place. The majority of our time was me filling the others in on the pluses/minuses of the Hyatt and Intercontinental as well as an anecdotal tour of the surrounding area, including Water Street, Deer District, and Old World 3rd Street. It was probably 60% social and 40% work, as the four of us go back close to 20 years, with Jenn and Jared serving together on LSM regional council while in undergrad."

Paul: Again, it's a case where you know people who can provide you with better assistance than what the supposed high elders of the synod can. Nothing wrong or inherently evil about that, but your independence seems to be rubbing him the wrong way, mainly because it cuts Jessica out of the picture. He sees you, I think, as competition for her and, given his own ambition, wants you to "know your role", which is ultimately why he's using THIS rule as the means of getting you your comeuppance.

Marc: Does he even TALK to his wife about her career, or how she views it? I highly doubt it, because he's off on a wild goose chase to ding me to the point where you have to recall me to save your own neck and he can FINALLY get her the Trinity job that he feels she deserves.

Paul: The night of the Chili Cook-Off, she got into a conversation with Lynn and Laura and vented about him wanting her to take up a bigger position in the synod to help his potential bid for Bishop. She admitted a little resentment at being passed over when I appointed you as interim chaplain, but that went away when she saw what you could do in the job that she knew she couldn't.

Marc: She and I have a good working relationship. She referred one of her Marquette students to me because I was better-suited to help her due to my sports background and experience. So, down to brass tacks. What does his filing the grievance with Churchwide and LCM due to the hearing?

Paul: The only thing it affects is the composition of the panel. Instead of it being myself, two others of my choosing, one chosen by the complainant, and one by the respondent, the ELCA and LCM each are allowed to sit a person, replacing the two independent choices I would make. Any ground made on the AELC/LCMS/Seminex front?

Marc: A little, but other issues took precedence at the end of last week for my LCMS contact. His brother was admitted to a hospital in St. Louis after passing out at home. He tested positive for the Coronavirus.

Paul: My sympathies. Now, about that letter of yours......I found it to be a bit rough, mainly because I had already said that you were picking a fight where one didn't need to happen. That attitude changed after my brother contacted me. Apparently, incoming students and their parents were also on the mailing list and, as my niece is going to be a freshman at Trinity in the fall, he received a copy of it. He liked how you stood up for the not-so-local students who might have trouble coordinating things to get back to campus to clear out their rooms by Friday. Seeing it through his eyes, and those of Maggie, I was able to understand the spirit in which you expressed your displeasure and disagreement. It also sounds like there are going to be three from her high school coming here in the Class of 2024, between her, her girlfriend, and another of their soccer teammates.

Marc: Soccer, you say? My ears are perked since Ally STILL doesn't have a full 20 for opening day as a result of sanctions from November's alumni relations scandal. I'll have to inform her of them. I'm guessing your niece is an Emerson. What are the names of the other two?

Paul: Her girlfriend is Peyton Hancock and their teammate is Ingrid Erickson. Why?

Marc: I advised her to contact Admissions to see if there were incoming students who mentioned the sport but didn't declare an interest to the athletic department pursuant to playing at TLU. Also told Sarah the same as she might be losing players to transfer or redshirt.

Paul: If I remember correctly, Ingrid a two-sport athlete, soccer and lacrosse. So...can I tell them about the possibility?

Marc: Let me inform the coaches of those three and give the two of them a chance to read the admission files on the prospective student-athletes. I can't see either one turning away the opportunity to add to their squads provided the information looks good. Where are they from?

Paul: They attend St. Paul Highland Park. I think Maggie told me their lacrosse team is actually a co-op comprised of all seven St. Paul high schools and is based out of Humboldt High School.

Marc: The soccer team here has one player from Woodbury, with lacrosse having players from Lakeville and Minnetonka. Then there's my nephew from Blaine. The three ladies won't lack for sort-of friendly faces when they arrive. Have arrangements been made for Aaron Prosser's memorial service?

Paul: Yes. It's going to be held tomorrow at 2pm at All Shepherds with only the immediate family and Matt Sherman present. Others are invited to connect to the church's live streaming of the event. I found it a little bit odd that Matt reached out almost immediately after hearing of Aaron's passing, even before Jared had been told about it and that he'd be filling in until the congregation was able to complete the process of bringing in an interim pastor.

Marc: Jared and I talked on Saturday afternoon about his stepping in and how he should handle Sunday morning worship given the new circumstances. I know he has at least one child, because one of our peer ministers at Trinity is friends with her, according to Katelyn Rollins. Any others?

Paul: He has three. The oldest, Chloe, is a junior at Marian. The next, Leah, is a sophomore at UW-Eau Claire. Aaron and Lori's youngest, Cole, is a junior at Rufus King.

Marc groaned. "That would explain how Abby knows the family. having gone to Dufus King herself. You're not from around these parts, Paul, so you probably don't understand why I insulted their school. King and Riverside, my alma mater, are long-time rivals within Milwaukee Public Schools, academically, athletically, and everything in-between. It's a love-hate relationship, something akin to sibling rivalry, and a mutual admiration society all wrapped into one."

Paul: The last time Aaron and I talked, maybe three weeks ago, he mentioned plans to talk to Leah when she was home over Spring break about the possibility of transferring to Trinity and enrolling in the Pre-Sem program. Even though the two of them had pretty much mapped-out her pathway through her undergrad program and candidacy before heading onto Luther in two years or so, he realized that he couldn't provide for her something that Trinity had developed in bulk over the last year-and-a-half, contemporary female role models and fellow sojourners on the path to the pulpit. He also was impressed by the level of opportunities your students get to practice their faith and leadership on campus and in the broader community.

Marc: If she came to Trinity, she'd be a junior in the Fall, correct?

Paul: Yes.

Marc: That would put her on-par with Steph and behind Alyssa, but ahead of Katelyn academically. We lose Karina to graduation, so her coming would fill that void and not necessarily require a crash course on "What does this mean?" and "How is this done?" given her upbringing.

Paul: I should try to get some work done being that I have a pretty empty synod office this morning. We'll talk soon, and I'll try to encourage Lori to get in touch with you. Take Care.

Marc hung up with Paul, then walked outside and sat in the Chapel Courtyard, taking in the above-average temperatures and sunshine present.


End file.
